Odd Couple!
by Barbara123
Summary: Cerita canon tentang kehidupan Naruto dan Sakura di dunia ninja setelah perang dengan Pein. Special chapter: Sasuke met the twins! OC (Kushina and Chiyo) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, semua!**

**Ini fiction NaruSaku pertama yang kutulis..**

**moga-moga menarik minat pembaca... (amin)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Psst! Sakura-san!"

Aku mengalihkan mataku dari buku yang kubaca dengan enggan dan menoleh ke arah bisikan itu. "Oh, hai! Mmm…" aku menatap gadis berambut hitam pendek yang memanggilku tadi. Aku mengenalnya. Aku pernah melihatnya bekerja sambilan di rumah sakit Konoha. "Mmm…" gumamku lagi, mencoba mengingat namanya.

"Namaku Hibino Tatsuku," gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku balas tersenyum sambil menyambut tangannya. "Anu… aku tahu bahwa kita baru saja berkenalan, tapi…" dia mengulurkan sebuah kertas dan pena. "Bisa tolong mintakan tanda tangan Naruto Uzumaki-san?"

_Lagi-lagi._

Ini permintaan ke-sebelas yang kudapat hari ini. Aku mengepalkan tinjuku dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan meja ini. Bisa runyam kalau aku tidak diijinkan datang lagi ke perpustakaan karena menghancurkan meja. "Tentu. Akan kuminta padanya jika dia tidak sibuk," jawabku sambil melontarkan sebuah senyuman paksa. Gadis itu nyaris saja menjerit karena kegirangan. Dia menjabat tanganku berkali-kali dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Sialan kau, cowok pirang!" aku mendesis marah. Wajah tolol Uzumaki Naruto mulai muncul di kepalaku. Mengingat rambut pirangnya yang jabrik dan mata birunya saja bisa langsung membuatku naik darah, apalagi jika bertemu langsung dengannya? Sudah seharian ini aku dikejar _fans_-nya yang entah kenapa menjadi semakin banyak tiap hari.

Uzumaki Naruto. Si tolol itu. Punya _fans_.

_Fans_.

Sampai sekarang juga aku masih percaya kalau hal itu hanyalah mimpi. Tapi sayangnya hal itu adalah kenyataan.

Cowok itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat terkenal ketika dia berhasil mengalahkan Pain. Yah, Pain. Monster yang berhasil menghancurkan Konoha. Bukan hanya mengalahkan Pain. Naruto menghidupkan kembali seluruh rakyat yang mati terbunuh karena Pain. Kuakui, Naruto memang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa di Konoha. Padahal dia masih genin… Tapi berkat _kehebatan_ itu, Naruto membuatku dikejar-kejar _fans_-nya. Cowok idiot itu sengaja mengurung dirinya di tempat tersembunyi untuk berlatih jurus baru sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menemukannya. Yah, tentu saja aku tahu tempat persembunyian itu.

"Sakura-san,"

Panggilan itu membuatku tersentak. Aku menengadah dan menatap Sai yang sudah berdiri di depanku. "Halo, Sai." Aku menyapanya dan dia balas menyapaku.

"Bukankah tadi ada seorang gadis yang minta tanda tangan Naruto-kun?" tanyanya, polos. Entah mengapa wajahku kembali panas ketika aku mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Ya." Aku menjawab dengan ketus. "Sai, bisa tolong jangan bicarakan hal ini di depanku lagi?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar karena menahan marah. Sai hanya terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Mata hitamnya itu mengawasiku dengan tajam.

"Wajah merah padam, tangan terkepal, rahang mengeras, sorot mata menajam, alis bertaut…" ujarnya. "Sakura-san, kenapa kau marah?" tanyanya lagi, dengan nada yang polos.

"Aku tidak marah!" bentakku, tidak sadar bahwa teriakanku mengundang pandangan dari orang-orang. Sai tidak menghiraukan bentakkanku. Dia membuka buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya dan mulai membolak-balik halaman buku itu.

"Aku sadar bahwa kau selalu marah-marah sejak ada gadis yang minta tanda tangan Naruto-kun. Menurut analisaku, kau bukan marah karena merasa terganggu. Setelah membaca buku ini, aku sadar bahwa kau cembur…"

"Aku tidak cemburu!" bentakku lagi sambil melayangkan kepalan tanganku ke arah wajahnya. "_Syanaarooo!_"

* * *

Kakashi-sensei menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menutup buku novel 'Icha-Icha Paradise' yang selalu dibawanya itu. "Hari yang indah," ujarnya sambil menatap langit yang biru. Dia memalingkan matanya dari langit biru itu dan menatap Sai. "Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu, Sai?"

"Sakura-san yang.. Ohok!" ucapannya langsung terhenti ketika aku menyikut pinggangnya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-sensei!" aku tertawa kaku sambil melotot ke arah Sai, memaksanya untuk bungkam.

"Ada-ada saja kalian," dia mendesah. "Kalian mau melihat latihan Naruto?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah air terjun yang berada di pojok hutan. Kami mengangguk dan berjalan menuju air terjun itu. Aku menatap air terjun itu dan setelah menarik napas, aku memasukkan kepalaku di air terjun itu. Siapa yang pernah menyangka kalau di balik air terjun ini terdapat gua yang dalam? Setelah melewati air terjun itu, aku langsung mengeringkan rambutku yang basah. Syukurlah rambutku ini pendek, jadi bisa cepat kering. Sai yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan bajunya yang basah, berjalan terus menuju kedalaman gua, tempat dimana Naruto berlatih. Aku dengan cepat mengikuti Sai dari belakang.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakui kalau aku mencemaskan teman satu tim-ku yang tolol itu. Dia berlatih siang malam tanpa istirahat sedikit pun. Tentu saja dia ingin menjadi semakin kuat bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke-kun. Tidak peduli apa pun resikonya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Naruto harus berjuang sekeras itu. Sasuke-kun… sudah bukan Sasuke-kun yang kukenal lagi… Dia dengan rela hati menyerahkan diri pada sisi kegelapan. Aku memejamkan mata dan wajah tampan Sasuke Uchiha muncul di kepalaku. Sejak kacil, aku menyukai pemuda itu. Sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri untuknya.

"Sasuke-kun…" aku bergumam. Tiba-tiba leherku tercekat dan air mata mulai mencul di mataku. Aku cepat-cepat menyeka air mata itu sebelum mereka turun dan membasahi wajahku. Aku tidak mau Naruto menemuiku ketika aku dalam kondisi menyedihkan. Aku menatap keranjang makanan yang sejak tadi kupegang. Naruto selalu kelaparan setelah latihan keras. Aku sengaja membuatkannya bekal dan obat penambah stamina. Dia pasti senang. Senyumku mekar ketika aku membayangkan cengiran lebarnya nanti.

"Naruto!" aku berseru. "Hei, bagaimana latihan…" ucapanku tiba-tiba terhenti ketika aku menatap sosok gadis berambut ungu gelap panjang dengan mata bewarna abu-abu. Gadis itu duduk di depan Naruto dengan wajah tersipu-sipu. "Hinata?" aku berseru kaget. Bagaimana mungkin dia ada di sini? Lokasi tempat ini hanya diketahui oleh tim Kakashi saja! "Anu, kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini?"

"Oh, selamat siang Sakura-san," Hinata menunduk ke arahku. "Aku kebetulan bertemu Naruto-kun di Ichiraku kemarin dan aku bertanya dimana dia berlatih karena aku ingin mengunjunginya dan dia memberitahuku."

Aku melirik tajam ke arah Naruto. "Bukankah tempat ini harus dirahasiakan, Naruto?" tanyaku dengan tajam. "Hanya anggota tim yang boleh tahu tentang tempat ini!" aku menegur cowok berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Hinata tidak berniat jahat, kok! Dia tidak akan mengganggu latihanku," jawab Naruto dan kembali menatap mata Hinata. "Ya, kan, Hinata?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Hinata tersenyum malu dan mengangguk. "Kuharap kedatanganku kesini tidak mengganggu kalian…" dia melirik Sai dengan cemas. Sai tersenyum sopan dan menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hyuuga-san."

"Ya, _dattebayo_! Santai saja, Hinata!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyeringai lebar. "Aku memang sedang istirahat! Oh, laparnya!" serunya. Suara perut Naruto bergema di dalam gua ini. Aku tersenyum geli dan melupakan kejengkelanku. Aku berniat mengeluarkan onigiri yang sudah kubuat, namun sesuatu menghentikanku.

"A-anu, Naruto-kun…" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. "K-kalau mau kau boleh makan onigiri ini…" Hinata menyodorkan sekotak onigiri yang tertata rapi. Wajah Naruto langsung menjadi cerah dan sambil tertawa riang, cowok itu menerima onigiri itu.

"Wah, makasih Hinata! Kau memang baik!" tanpa segan-segan, cowok itu melahap bekal yang dibawa Hinata. "Mmm! Enak! Kau bisa jadi istri yang hebat, _dattebayo_!" pujinya sambil menyeringai lebar, membuat wajah Hinata semakin terbakar. Tiba-tiba, janjungku berdetak kencang ketika menatap meraka berdua yang terlihat akrab. Entah mengapa, aku tidak menyukai adegan itu.

"Anu, Sai-san, Sakura-san…" Hinata menatapku. "Aku membuat onigiri yang cukup banyak. Kalian ikut makan saja…" gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu ke arahku dan Sai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Itadakimasu…" Sai memasukkan onigiri itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Mm, enak. Sangat berbeda dengan onigiri buatan Sakura-san."

Mata Naruto terbelalak dan dia tersedak onigirinya. "Sai! Kau mau mati ya?" desis Naruto sambil membungkam mulut Sai dengan tangannya. Naruto menoleh ke arahku dan menyeringai panik. "Sakura-chan, Sai hanya bercanda!"

"Naruto-kun tidak berpikir begitu? Kau nyaris pingsan ketika mencicipi onigiri buatannya."

"Bodoh! Tutup mulutmu itu, Sai!" Naruto meraih dua buah onigiri dan menjejalkan semuanya ke mulut Sai. "Gara-gara kau, aku juga bisa dibunuh! Maaf, Sakura-chan!" Naruto menatapku dengan panik.

Aku terdiam menatap Naruto yang masih meminta maaf. Biasanya, aku pasti akan marah mendengar ucapan Sai. Biasanya, aku akan menghajar Sai tanpa ragu. Namun, entah mengapa kali ini perasaan marah itu tidak muncul.

Aku menatap Hinata yang cekikikan melihat Naruto yang sibuk membantai Sai. Entah mengapa, hatiku terasa pedih ketika aku menatapnya. Gadis itu cantik. Feminim. Jago masak dan lembut.

Sangat berbeda denganku yang kasar dan sama sekali tidak bisa masak ini.

Hinata bisa menyemangati Naruto dalam latihannya. Dia bisa memasak untuk Naruto. Dia bisa membuat Naruto senang. Sedangkan aku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk Naruto?

Sifat kasarku ini membuatnya takut padaku. Aku tidak bisa memasak, namun aku memaksanya memakan masakanku. Aku berbuat janji yang bukan-bukan dengannya sehingga dia hampir mati berkali-kali karena mencoba menepati janjinya. Aku terlalu lemah dan tidak bisa membantu mengembalikan Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Naruto ketika Pain nyaris mengalahkannya. Aku hanya berdiri dari tempat yang jauh, mengawasi Naruto yang sekarat. Hinata-lah yang rela mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menang melawan Pain, namun dia tetap pergi dan menolong Naruto.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau aku ingin kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Aku ingin menghilangkan diri dari hadapan Naruto. Cowok itu punya Hinata. Dia tidak mungkin membutuhkan cewek kasar dan tidak berguna sepertiku.

"S-sakura-chan?" Naruto memanggil namaku. "Anu, bukannya aku minta dipukul, ya. Tapi kenapa kau masih belum memukul kami? Biasanya kau pasti langsung memukul kami.."

"Memukul?" Hinata tersentak kaget. "Anu, Sakura-san… Naruto-kun baru saja memar-memar karena latihan… Jangan pukul dia, ya?" Hinata memohon dengan takut-takut.

Leherku kembali tercekat. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Aku ingat perasaan sakit ini. Aku merasakan perasaan ini ketika Sasuke-kun pergi dari Konoha. Aku merasa kehilangan. Naruto sudah tidak membutuhkanku. Dia membutuhkan Hinata.

"A-aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan penting," aku tertawa kaku sambil memalingkan tubuhku dari Naruto dan Hinata. "Sampai jumpa, Hinata, Sai, N-Naruto..." aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau suaraku sudah bergetar. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, aku berlari keluar dari gua, meninggalkan teman-temanku yang kebingungan.

Sesampainya di luar gua, aku langsung melemparkan keranjang makanan yang sejak tadi kupegang. Naruto tidak akan membutuhkan itu. Setidaknya, aku tidak mau sistem pencernaan-nya jadi rusak karena onigiri yang tidak enak itu. Setelah membuang keranjang itu, aku melesat menuju rumahku. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata yang nyaris tumpah ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mau menangis. Setiap kali membayangkan Hinata dan Naruto bersama, dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tahu bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, namun aku tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa hatiku terasa pedih ketika membayangkan Naruto pergi menjauh dariku.

* * *

Aku sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah gelap ketika aku membuka mata. Sepertinya aku ketiduran setelah menangis meraung-raung tadi. Aku mengusap mataku sambil tersenyum pahit. "Memalukan…" gumamku. Pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto dan yang lain. Pasti mereka tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sudahlah. Aku tidak boleh bermuram durja terus seharian ini. Aku harus semangat! Setelah memaksakan sebuah senyuman, aku beranjak dari ranjang dan berniat untuk membaca buku yang baru saja kupinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Lho? Dimana buku itu?" aku bergumam bingung ketika aku sadar bahwa aku tidak membawanya bersamaku. Lalu, tiba-tiba aku teringat dimana aku meletakkannya. Aku tersentak dan menepuk dahiku. "Di keranjang yang kubuang itu! Sialan…" Aku tidak boleh menghilangkannya. Itu buku perpustakaan! Setelah menghela napas panjang, aku membuka jendela dan melompat keluar, melesat menuju hutan dimana aku membuang keranjang itu.

Sesampainya di hutan, aku kebingungan karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya. Di sela-sela kepanikanku, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku dan pelan-pelan, aku meraih kunai. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. "Siapa?" aku berseru dengan suara lantang dan garang.

"Ini aku, Sakura-chan."

Keteganganku melenyap ketika aku menatap sosok cowok dengan rambut pirang dan sepasang mata biru yang terang. "Naruto! Kau mengagetkanku!" aku menghela napas dan kembali memasukkan kunai-ku.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Mencariku, ya?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai. Aku tersenyum geli melihat cengiran konyolnya itu. Entah mengapa, aku merindukan cengiran itu.

"Siapa yang mencarimu! Aku mencari keran.." ucapanku terhenti. Jika kuberitahu bahwa aku kehilangan keranjang, dia pasti ngotot untuk ikut mencari benda itu. Aku tidak mau Naruto tahu apa isi keranjang itu. "Tidak apa-apa," gumamku, lemah.

"Jangan-jangan Sakura-chan mencari ini?" Naruto menyodorkan sebuah keranjang bewarna coklat. Mataku terbelalak ketika aku menatap keranjang milikku.

"Ah! Kenapa keranjang itu bisa ada padamu?" tanyaku sambil mengambil benda itu dari tangannya. Aku membuka tutupnya dan aku melongo ketika manatap satu-satunya benda yang tersisa di dalam sana adalah buku perpustakaan. "Lho? Dimana onigiri dan obat penambah stamina-nya?"

Naruto menyeringai sambil menepuk perutnya, membuatku semakin melongo.

"Kau habiskan semuanya? Onigiri itu untuk porsi 3 orang lho!"

"Benarkah? Aku sudah habiskan semuanya." Naruto menyeringai. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya menatapnya seperti orang tolol.

"Astaga… bukankah kau sudah makan onigiri buatan Hinata? Itu kan lebih enak!"

"Memang, sih…" Naruto bergumam sambil meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala. "Tapi aku lebih suka onigiri buatan Sakura-chan. Itu kan sesuatu yang Sakura-chan buat untukku. Rasanya, kalau aku memakan itu, aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat." Naruto tersenyum, membuatku kehilangan kata-kata.

"B-benarkah? Kau merasa lebih kuat? Bukankah dengan memakan itu perutmu akan sakit?"

"Aku sudah kebal, sih!" Naruto menyeringai. "Tidak peduli dengan apa rasanya, yang pasti, ketika aku memakan onigiri itu, aku seakan-akan mendengar suara Sakura-chan yang menyemangatiku. Karena itu, aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan terus berlatih untuk menjadi Hokage terkuat dan menyelamatkan Sasuke!" Cowok itu tersenyum ke arahku sambil mengancungkan jempolnya. "Itu janji seumur hidup."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Aku teringat apa alasanku untuk belajar menjadi ninja medis. Cowok ini selalu mengorbankan diri untuk melindungiku. Dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya terluka. Aku ingin melindungi Naruto. Karena itu aku belajar menjadi ninja medis. Perlahan-lahan, senyumku muncul.

"Dasar bodoh," gumamku. "Kau ini hanya menyusahkanku saja! Berlatih sampai menghancurkan tubuhmu sendiri! Bagaimana kalau kau sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu lagi?"

"Hehe, kan ada Sakura-chan yang bisa menyembuhkan luka-ku!"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Yah, setidaknya aku bisa menyembuhkan cowok idiot ini. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan Hinata. Entah mengapa, aku merasa puas akan hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan Hinata ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan berlatih lebih keras supaya aku bisa menyembuhkanmu terus!" Aku menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan buku kesehatan yang kupinjam.

"A-anu, Sakura-chan…"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau meminjam buku memasak saja? Biar masakannya lebih enak?" tanyanya sambil meringis. Aku mendengus dan memasang wajah marah.

"Apa? Kau menghina masakanku?" teriakku dengan suara lantang. Naruto cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggeleng panik. Aku cekikikan menatap tingkahnya itu. Sekarang, aku merasa sangat lega. Kesedihan yang sejak tadi berada di dadaku entah lenyap kemana. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku begini peduli dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya, bukan urusanku jika Naruto mau pacaran dengan Hinata. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak suka dengan bayangan mereka berdua pacaran. Jangan-jangan… aku suka Naruto? Aku menatap pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahku ini.

Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku suka Sasuke-kun.

_Tapi kenapa selama ini kau terus memikirkan Naruto?_ Hati nuraniku mulai berbicara._ Kau menangis karena takut Hinata akan merebutnya._

Perlahan-lahan, aku tersenyum. Mungkin saja aku menyukainya. Sasuke tidak ada di sisiku selama ini. Sedangkan Naruto terus berada di sisiku.

"Anu, Sakura-chan. Aku mau memberitahu sesuatu padamu." Naruto mulai berbicara.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku baru saja pacaran sama Hinata."

* * *

**TBC**

**Makasih udah baca :)**

**please di review ya!**

**arigatou!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo semuanya!**

**makasih bagi semua yang udah fave n review di story ini! thnk you very much! :D  
**

**moga2 para pembaca semua suka chap yg satu ini**

**please review ya, kasih tau bagian mana yang para pembaca suka dan tak suka...**

**jadi saia bisa perbaiki di chap berikutnya**

**arigatou!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

Mimpi.

Aku tahu bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi. Tidak mungkin ada tempat seindah ini di Konoha.

Aku menatap bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi diriku dan burung-burung yang berdansa di angkasa. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan aroma bunga-bunga di taman ini memenuhi diriku. Senyumku melebar ketika ketenangan menyelimutiku. Aku merebahkan diri di padang bunga dan memejamkan mata, menikmati mimpiku yang indah ini. Tiba-tiba, di balik tempat aku berbaring sekarang, aku mendengar suara seseorang. Aku terduduk dan mengerutkan kening, tidak menyukai fakta kalau ada orang lain yang berada di dalam mimpiku. Aku menajamkan pendengaran dan samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Suara cowok yang riang dan penuh dengan semangat.

Naruto.

Dadaku mulai berdetak kencang dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah menyeringai lebar. Yah, aku memang keberatan kalau orang muncul di mimpiku, tapi keberadaan Naruto tentu bisa meramaikan suasana. Aku beranjak dan mulai berjalan menuju ke arah suara itu. Mataku berbinar-binar ketika aku menatap cowok dengan mata biru cerah dan rambut pirang jabrik dari kejauhan. Aku hendak melambai ke arahnya, namun seseorang sedang berjalan menuju Naruto sehingga aku kembali menurunkan tanganku.

Aku menyipitkan mata, berusaha untuk mengenali seseorang yang sedang mendekati Naruto itu. Dadaku berdetak kencang seketika menatap gadis berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dan mata abu-abu.

Hinata Hyuga.

Senyum Naruto melebar ketika gadis itu mendekatinya. Cowok itu mengulurkan tangan dan Hinata menyambut tangan itu, meremas tangan Naruto yang besar dan kokoh.

Aku mulai menjerit dalam hati. Mengapa Naruto mengijinkan Hinata memegang tangannya? Aku ingin berlari ke arah mereka berdua dan memisahkan tangan mereka yang bertaut itu. Namun, sesuatu membuat otakku berhenti berfungsi. Naruto mengangkat tangan Hinata dan dengan hati-hati, dia menempelkan tangan gadis itu di bibirnya. Senyum Hinata mekar dan di detik kemudian, dia mulai merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak…" bisikku dengan suara yang bergetar. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan dengan gerakan yang pelan, dia menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk menyentuh wajah Hinata.

"Tidak…" aku berbisik lagi ketika menatap Naruto yang mengangkat wajah Hinata. Cowok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu dan pelan-pelan, mereka berdua mulai memejamkan mata. Ketika jarak bibir mereka berdua hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi, aku menjerit sampai pada puncak suaraku. Dan dalam seketika, padang bunga yang indah itu hancur dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Tidak.. tidak!" aku tetap menjerit di dalam kegelapan itu. Mengapa Naruto meninggalkanku? Mengapa dia memilih untuk bersama Hinata? Bukankah Naruto mencintaiku sejak dulu? Mengapa sekarang dia melupakanku? Mengapa? Aku ingin tahu alasannya!

Tiba-tiba, aku berhenti menjerit ketika merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa di kepalaku. Semua kegelapan itu memudar dan perlahan-lahan, kelopak mataku terbuka. Aku mulai menatap sekeliling dengan kedua mataku yang terbuka lebar. Tidak ada padang bunga. Tidak ada burung-burung-burung. Tidak ada Naruto dan Hinata. Yang ada hanyalah tempat tidur, meja belajar, lemari, rak buku dan beberapa lukisan.

Aku berada di kamarku sendiri.

Dan aku baru saja terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Haha…" aku mendengus geli, menertawakan mimpiku yang aneh. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi…" gumamku, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Hinata adalah anak super pemalu yang bisa pingsan hanya karena bertatapan mata dengan Naruto. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang ada di mimpiku. Namun, aku memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Naruto dan Hinata sudah pacaran. Bisa jadi mereka benar-benar melakukan hal yang ada di mimpiku tadi. Sekujur tubuhku langsung bergidik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak mungkin menghajar Hinata dan mengancamnya untuk menjauhi Naruto! (Yah, meskipun hati nuraniku sangat menginginkan hal itu terjadi).

Sejak Naruto memberitahuku tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata, aku tidak berani untuk menemuinya. Sekarang sudah lima hari aku tidak bertemu Naruto mau pun Hinata. Aku dengan sengaja menghindari mereka berdua.

Hatiku terus dipenuhi perasaan sedih dan putus asa. Tiap malam aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku bahkan tidak konsen berlatih. Padahal Tsunade-sama sudah menyempatkan diri untuk melatihku sejenak, namun aku mengacaukan semuanya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan… Perlahan-lahan, air mata keputus-asaan mulai menetes dan membasahi wajahku. Wajah Naruto kembali muncul untuk kesekian kalinya di kepalaku. Entah sejak kapan, lubang yang Sasuke-kun tinggalkan di hatiku sudah terisi oleh Naruto. Entah sejak kapan, aku terus memikirkan Naruto. Entah sejak kapan, aku tidak bisa melupakan cowok yang dulu sangat kubenci itu.

Cinta memang tidak adil.

* * *

"Kau tahu, Ino? Apanya yang 'happy ending'?" aku hendak mendaratkan pukulanku ke arah meja kasir di toko bunga Ino, namun setelah menerima tatapan membunuh dari sahabat-tapi-saingan-ku itu, aku cepat-cepat menurunkan tanganku lagi. "'Seorang putri jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran tampan dan pangeran pun menyambut perasaan si putri. Mereka berdua hidup bahagia selamanya.' Cerita apa itu? Omong kosong!" Aku melipat lenganku sambil mendengus. "Tidak ada yang namanya cinta berakhir dengan bahagia! Yang ada cuma cinta pertama yang tak terbalas dan cinta kedua yang hancur sebelum kau sempat berbuat sesuatu!"

"Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa maumu kesini," ujar Ino, kesal. "Aku tidak percaya kau datang kesini hanya untuk berkeluh kesah tentang hidup pangeran dan putri, kan? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan cinta pertama dan cinta kedua itu?"

"Yah, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku datang kesini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba berceloteh tentang cinta pertama dan cinta kedua…" gumamku sambil memikirkan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto. "Aku hanya merasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi, aku hanya berjalan-jalan dan entah kenapa aku berhenti di depan toko bungamu, jadi sekalian saja aku masuk."

Ino mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar! Tidak biasanya kau kehilangan fokus seperti ini! Biasanya, kau akan pergi ke perpustakaan, rumah sakit, atau tempat Naruto."

Mendengar nama Naruto, seluruh saraf di tubuhku menjadi tegang. Tanpa kusadari, wajahku berubah menjadi pucat seketika.

"Kenapa kau? Salah makan?" tanya Ino sambil meringis. "Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, kau sudah dengar? Katanya dia pacaran dengan Hinata!" Ino berdecak kagum, sama sekali tidak merasa kalau ucapannya membuat dadaku berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. "Dasar! Cowok itu hebat juga bisa dapat pacar! Aku jadi merasa terkalahkan, nih!" Cewek berambut panjang itu menggangkat bahunya. "Yah, apa boleh buat! Dia menjadi terkenal begitu sejak dia menjadi pahlawan disini! Padahal diam-diam aku mengincarnya!" gumam Ino.

"Kenapa berita mereka berdua pacaran menyebar dengan cepat?" tanyaku, berusaha memasang tampang biasa-biasa saja. "Mereka kan baru saja pacaran selama 5 hari?"

"Kau kan tahu kalau gosip itu menyebar seperti apa! Apalagi dengan adanya Ratu Gosip Ino-sama ini! Seluruh Konoha bisa tahu semua!" Ino cekikikan. "Awalnya aku tidak percaya kalau mereka berdua pacaran, lalu aku membuntuti mereka berdua diam-diam. Yah, menggunakan shintenshin-no-jutsu, aku merasuki burung dan mengintai mereka! Mereka berdua mesra sekali lho! Mereka piknik di taman Konoha dan Hinata tidur di pangkuan Naruto. Naruto bahkan mengipasinya! Kyaaa! Mesra kan?"

Kalau aku yang biasanya, pasti aku akan ikut menyeringai bersama Ino. Namun, jangankan menyeringai, memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja aku tidak bisa lagi. Dadaku terasa sesak dan aku ingin melarikan diri dari tempat ini secepatnya.

"Sakura? Kenapa wajahmu seperti kesakitan begitu? Kau terluka?" tanya Ino. "Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto mencarimu kemana-mana, lho! Dia kira kau sakit karena kau tidak lagi mengunjunginya! Kau sama sekali tidak menemuinya selama ini? Padahal kau selalu menemuinya tanpa melewatkan sehari pun!" Ino mendengus. "Eh, sudah lama aku tidak melihat Naruto sejak dia mengalahkan Pain itu! Dia mengurung diri untuk berlatih terus sih! Jujur saja, ya. Dia semakin lama semakin tampan!" Cewek yang duduk di depanku ini cekikikan. "Sudah, sana! Cepat kunjungi dia! Dia rela lho keluar di depan umum untuk menemuimu! Dia sampai dikejar-kejar _fans_-nya karena itu!"

"A-aku tidak bisa menemuinya…" gumamku, lirih.

"Heh? Kalian bertengkar lagi? Sudahlah! Berbaikan sana! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!" Ino menepuk bahuku. "Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh sekali. Mengurung diri sendiri di kamar. Tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit dan merawat yang sakit... Padahal kau selalu menyukai kegiatanmu itu! Setidaknya temuilah Tsunade-sama! Dia juga bingung kenapa kau sama sekali tidak muncul di kantornya!"

"Aku pasti akan kesana nanti!" ujarku, cepat. Aku tidak mau Ino merasa curiga dengan sikapku yang berubah ini.

Namun, aku sudah terlambat.

Ino menyipitkan matanya dan menatapku dengan tajam. Aku tahu apa arti tatapan itu. Aku berada dalam bahaya. "Jangan-jangan… kau menjadi begini karena Naruto pacaran dengan Hinata?" tebaknya.

Tebakannya tepat.

"T-tentu saja tidak! A-aku tidak mungkin merubah sikapku karena hal bodoh seperti itu!" aku berteriak kencang. Namun tentu saja sainganku itu tidak percaya dengan perkataanku. Aku tidak mau mengakui hal ini, namun Ino terlalu cerdik untuk kubodohi.

"Oh? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau kunjungi dia sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai licik.

"O-oh! Tentu saja aku bisa! Akan kubuktikan padamu!" aku kembali berteriak. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak bolah membiarkan Ino tahu kalau aku menyukai Naruto. Ratu gosip itu akan menyebarkan hal ini ke seluruh Konoha! (bisa saja menyebar sampai ke Suna)

Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan keluar dari toko bunga Ino. Cewek itu masih saja menyeringai licik. Aku mengerti apa arti cengiran itu. Jika Ino sudah menyeringai begitu, dia pasti akan menyelidiki hal ini. Aku yakin dia akan mengintaiku dengan burung atau semacamnya. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, dengan diam-diam aku melirik ke belakang. Mataku menajam ketika aku menatap sosok seekor burung gereja yang terbang di belakangku. Burung gereja tidak pernah terbang sendiri. Mereka selalu terbang dalam kelompok. Jadi aneh kalau ada burung gereja yang terbang sendirian di belakangku ini.

Ino memang cerdik, tapi dia tidak bisa mengalahkan kecerdikanku.

* * *

Tanpa berbuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, aku akhirnya sampai juga di depan gua rahasia. Aku melirik ke belakang dan mendengus ketika menatap burung gereja yang masih terbang di belakangku. Burung itu tidak mungkin bisa mengikutiku sampai ke dalam gua rahasia ini. Aku masuk ke dalam air terjun itu dan berjalan menuju kedalaman gua. Binatang kecil itu tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam air terjun. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menyeringai lebar ketika aku tidak melihat burung itu mengikutiku lagi.

"Yeah! Rasakan, _syanaroo_! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku? Kau masih butuh waktu seratus tahun lagi untuk itu!" aku menjerit senang.

"Sakura-chan?"

Jeritanku lenyap ketika aku mendengar suara itu. Oh, tidak. Aku terlalu fokus untuk menghindarkan diri dari burung itu sehingga aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bertemu cowok itu. Itu suara cowok yang muncul di dalam mimpiku. Itu suara cowok aku hindari selama lima hari ini. Itu suara yang muncul di mimpiku. Aku tahu bahwa aku bersembunyi di dalam kamar karena aku tidak mau mendengar suara itu. Namun, entah mengapa lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam merasa girang ketika mendengar suaranya. Aku membalikkan kepalaku dan mataku menangkap sosok cowok jangkung yang berdiri di depanku.

Keringat menetes dari ujung rambut pirangnya. Dadanya yang bidang tercetak dengan jelas di balik kaosnya yang basah itu. Mata birunya yang tajam menatapku lekat-lekat, membuat jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. "Kau datang juga," dia mendesah dengan suara serak, membuat wajahku terasa panas. "Kau tahu bahwa aku mencemaskanmu? Kau… seakan-akan lenyap dari Konoha…" cowok itu berjalan mendekatiku, menyebabkan kakiku melangkah mundur tanpa kusadari. Dia mengerutkan kening melihatku yang berusaha menjauhinya. Dia menghela napas dan di detik berikutnya, aku merasakan benturan di punggungku.

"Aduh!" aku mengerang kesakitan. Aku tersentak ketika sadar bahwa aku sudah berada di pojok gua dan punggungku menempel di dinding gua. Kenapa aku bisa terpojok sampai disini?

Tanpa kusadari, sepasang tangan kekar menempel di dinding gua, di sebelah kedua bahuku. Lengan kekar itu menahanku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana. Aku menatap wajah cowok yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahku ini. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya bergerak tadi. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di dalam kurungan lengannya. Kecepatan Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa kutangkap dengan mataku.

"K-kau… sejak kapan kau bisa bergerak secepat itu?" tanyaku, lirih.

"Ada pertanyaan yang lebih penting dari itu," napasnya yang menerpa wajahku membuatku bergidik. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan diri seperti itu?"

"B-bukan urusanmu, Naruto!" aku berusaha mendorongnya, namun entah mengapa tenagaku sama sekali tidak bisa keluar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu," bisiknya dengan nada terluka. "Aku harus menolongmu jika kau sedang terkena masalah. Memang, aku tidak bisa menolong banyak. Tapi setidaknya jangan menyembunyikan diri begitu kalau kau ada masalah… Bicaralah padaku…"

Aku menatap mata Naruto yang tampak tersinggung. Ternyata selama ini dia mengira kalau aku terkena masalah. Cowok ini… dia sama sekali tidak melupakanku bahkan setelah dia pacaran dengan Hinata. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum ketika melihat wajahnya yang tampak cemas.

"Dasar! Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku! Aku baik-baik saja!" ujarku sambil mendengus. Namun, Naruto hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku kembali tersenyum geli sambil menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Ino benar. Naruto sudah semakin tampan. Ketika umurnya 12 tahun dulu, dia hanyalah seorang bocah konyol yang suka berbuat jahil. Sekarang, dia adalah cowok yang bisa membuat dadaku berdetak tak karuan.

"Hah… kau ini memang aneh, Naruto!" ujarku sambil tersenyum. Ucapanku membuat Naruto menurunkan lengannya dan menatapku dengan bingung. "Kau kan sudah pacaran. Untuk apa kau masih mengkhawatirkanku? Kau hanya perlu melindungi gadis yang kau sukai saja… Kau tidak perlu lagi mengurusi cewek monster sepertiku, kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum pahit.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tajam selama beberapa saat. Pelan-pelan, dia mulai membuka mulutnya. "Sakura-chan memang cewek monster yang suka memukulku sampai babak belur. Jika aku bersamamu, aku pasti selalu celaka. Antara patah tulang karena dipukul, atau sakit perut karena makan masakanmu! Tapi, memang begitulah Sakura-chan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak peduli seperti apa pun sikapmu, aku akan terus melindungimu! Meskipun aku sudah punya pacar, aku akan tetap melindungimu karena kau adalah sahabatku yang berharga."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Cewek macam apa aku ini? Naruto mengkhawatirkanku dan aku bersembunyi di dalam kamar karena keegoisanku. Jika aku menyukai Naruto, aku harus mendukungnya dengan Hinata, bukannya menolak kenyataan kalau mereka berdua pacaran.

"Hei, Naruto," aku memanggilnya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Aku tahu bahwa aku egois, namun bisakah kau tetap berada di sisiku meskipun kau sudah punya Hinata?" tanyaku sambil menahan air mata. "Aku tahu bahwa ini permintaan yang tidak masuk akal. Kau sudah pacaran dan aku tidak seharusnya memintamu untuk terus menemaniku. Tapi aku…"

"Sakura-chan, tanpa kau minta pun aku akan bersamamu," Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan kau juga akan terus berasamaku. Aku akan melindungimu dan terluka. Lalu kau akan menyembuhkanku." Naruto menyeringai. "Bersama, kita akan mendapatkan Sasuke lagi."

Dadaku berdetak kencang ketika menatap senyumannya dan tatapannya yang lembut. Tidak. Ini tidak baik. Aku tidak boleh menyukainya lebih dari ini.

"Haha! Baiklah! Kita akan mendapatkan Sasuke-kun lagi dan akan kubuat dia menyukaiku!" aku berseru sambil tertawa.

"Heh? Kau masih menyukai cowok itu? Gimana sih, Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengeluh. Aku hanya mengeringai sambil menjulurkan lidah. Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa air mataku sudah sampai di ambangnya.

"Biarin! Toh, kau mesra-mesraan bersama Hinata! Kudengar, kau sangat mesra dengannya! Kalian piknik di taman Konoha dan dia tidur di pangkuanmu! Kau bahkan mengipasinya!" aku menepuk bahunya sambil menyeringai. Leherku terasa sangat sakit sehingga aku tidak mungkin bisa bersuara lagi. Naruto menatapku dengan bingung.

"Mesra? Hinata tidur di pangkuanku?" tanyanya. "Kapan?"

"Ah! Kau jangan mengelak!" aku meringis dan beranjak. Jika aku mendengar sesuatu yang lebih dari ini, tangisku bisa meledak. "Aku pulang dulu, ya! Ibuku pasti sudah masak makan malam!"

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tidak mempedulikan seruan Naruto. Aku terus berlari menuju rumahku. Biarlah. Inilah yang terbaik. Aku akan mendukung mereka berdua meskipun hatiku akan terasa sangat sakit. Asal aku bisa bersama Naruto, aku sudah puas. Asalkan dia tidak meninggalkanku seperti Sasuke-kun, aku sudah bahagia. Biarlah. Inilah yang terbaik.

Sambil menahan air mata, aku masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku pulang!" ujarku sambil melepaskan sepatu. "Ibu? Kau ada di dapur?" aku berseru dengan suara lantang namun tidak ada jawaban. Aneh. Ibu seharusnya ada di rumah. Dia selalu duduk di kursi dapur dan menungguku. Aku mulai berjalan menuju dapur dan aku menemukan sosok ibu disana. Ibu tidak duduk di kursi dapur seperti biasanya. Dia juga tidak sedang memasak. Dia tergeletak di lantai dapur.

"Ibu!" jeritanku bergema di rumah itu. "Ibu, bertahanlah!" aku meraih tubuh ibuku dan dengan panik aku mulai memeriksa tubuhnya. Nadinya berdenyut seperti biasa dan tidak ada luka di tubuh ibuku.

Dia hanya pingsan. Dia masih hidup.

Aku menghela napas lega. Namun, mataku kembali waspada setelah aku mengetahui penyebab ibuku terkapar di lantai ini. Seseorang pasti menyelinap diam-diam di rumah dan membuat ibuku menjadi seperti ini. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku sambil meraih kunai dalam kantong tas-ku. Siapa pun itu, tidak akan kumaafkan karena memperlakukan ibuku seperti ini.

Langkah kaki itu terus mendekatiku. Dinilai dari suara sepatu yang membentur lantai, orang ini pasti laki-laki. Orang ini bukan ayah karena ayah pasti akan berseru 'aku pulang'. Orang ini juga bukan temanku karena tidak mungkin temanku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Orang ini juga bukan perampok karena dia sama sekali tidak membunuh ibu dan tidak mengacaukan barang-barang di rumah. Ditambah lagi, orang ini juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh karena dia bisa masuk ke dalam Konoha yang pengawasannya ketat. Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di belakangku. Aku sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang, melainkan mengumpulkan cakra di kepalan tinjuku.

"Hei, hei. Sopankah jika kau menyambut tamu yang datang jauh-jauh dengan cakra luar biasa di tanganmu?"

Tanpa kusadari, seluruh cakra yang kukumpulkan sejak tadi lenyap ketika aku mendengar suara lelaki yang berdiri di belakangku ini. Mataku membesar dan tubuhku mulai bergetar. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Pelan-pelan, aku memutar leherku dan manatap pemuda dengan rambut hitam jabrik. Dia mengenakan kimono putih dengan gambar sebuah kipas di belakangnya. Mata sharingan pemuda itu membuat dadaku berpacu keras.

"Sasuke…kun?" namanya keluar dari sela-sela bibirku. Pemuda menawan itu melangkah maju mendekatiku. Sesaat, aku ingin sekali melingkarkan lenganku ke tubuhnya, namun aku tersadar bahwa pemuda yang berdiri di depanku ini sudah bukan Sasuke Uchiha yang kukenal. Aku kembali mengumpulkan cakra di kepalan tanganku sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa maumu kesini? Apa kau yang membuat ibuku pingsan?" tanyaku dengan nada tajam. Sasuke-kun hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Aku tidak ingin keberadaanku disini diketahui orang-orang. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk bernegosiasi denganmu." Dia mulai berbicara dengan nada yang dingin.

"Negosiasi?" aku balik bertanya sambil mencoba menenangkan diri. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Cowok ini buronan. Dia anggota akatsuki. Aku harus melumpuhkannya disini untuk kuserahkan pada Tsunade-sama. Tapi di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku tidak ingin melukai teman satu tim ini… Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kau tahu kalau aku ingin menghancurkan Konoha," ujarnya dengan nada tenang. "Tapi aku teringat akan tujuanku menjadi ninja. Aku ingin membunuh kakakku dan aku ingin membangun kembali klan-ku." Sasuke-kun berbicara sambil terus melangkah maju. Sekarang, jarak kami berdua hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter. "Aku menyesal sudah membunuh Itachi dan sekarang aku ingin melaksanakan tujuan kedua-ku."

"Apa maumu, Sasuke-kun? Tak akan kumaafkan kalau kau mau menghancurkan Konoha!" aku mendesis di sela-sela gigiku, berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan keraguan di hatiku.

"Untuk membangun kembali klan Uchiha, aku butuh penerus," ujarnya sambil menatap tajam ke mataku. "Aku butuh seorang wanita cerdas dengan pengontrolan cakra yang kuat untuk menghasilkan penerus yang sempurna."

Dadaku seakan-akan berhenti berdetak ketika aku mendengar ucapannya. "A-aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," ujarku terbata-bata. Tentu saja aku tahu apa maksud ucapan Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya tidak mempercayai mendengaranku.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan. Kau wanita tercerdas yang kutahu."

Aku berusaha memalingkan mataku dari tatapannya. Namun, matanya sudah menjebak mataku sehingga aku tidak bisa mengalihkan penglihatanku.

"Keluarlah dari Konoha, Sakura. Menikah denganku untuk membangun kembali klan Uchiha. Jika kau menolak, aku akan menghancurkan Konoha sekarang."

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review ya :)**

**Arigatou!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo semuanya!**

**makasih lagi buat semua yang udah review and fave story ini!**

**Arigatou!**

**Sori ya... update-nya lama... lagi banyak tes sih...**

**Btw...  
**

**Mungkin ada beberapa dari para pembaca yang bingung kenapa Sasuke OOC...**

**nah, di chapter ini semuanya akan terungkap!**

**Slamat membaca! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Keluarlah dari Konoha, Sakura. Menikah denganku untuk membangun kembali klan Uchiha. Jika kau menolak, aku akan menghancurkan Konoha sekarang."

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Aku berusaha memalingkan mataku dari matanya, namun semakin keras usahaku untuk mengalihkan tatapanku, semakin dekat jarak wajah Sasuke dengan wajahku. "K-kenapa harus aku yang menikah denganmu?" tanyaku dengan suara yang bergetar. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba mau menikah denganku?

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin seorang penerus yang cemerlang dan sempurna. Karena itu aku membutuhkanmu," Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih tanganku. "Sebenarnya, aku juga bisa memilih wanita cerdas yang lain seperti Ino. Dia tidak kalah cerdas dan sebenarnya lebih cerdas darimu."

Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar Sasuke yang memuji Ino. Sasuke tidak pernah membicarakan Ino dan kenapa sekarang dia tiba-tiba memuji dia? Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan Ino. Darimana dia tahu bahwa Ino lebih pintar dariku? Namun, semua kecurigaanku lenyap akan debaran jantung ketika Sasuke mulai menautkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jariku.

Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum dingin-nya ketika dia melihat wajahku yang sudah merah terbakar. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya lagi. "Aku akan memberimu waktu sampai tengah malam. Tinggalkan Konoha dan menikah denganku."

"B-bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Kau mencintaiku. Dan kau tahu itu."

Jantungku kembali berhenti berdetak. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantah ucapannya. Memang, aku mencintai Sasuke. Sangat mencintainya. Wajah Sasuke kembali muncul di kepalaku. Senyum miring-nya. Matanya yang tajam. Raut wajah yang serius... Tak pernah sekali pun aku tidak tergila-gila dengannya.

"Kau mencintaiku, Sakura. Akuilah," Sasuke tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di wajahku.

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam dan hanyut akan senyuman miringnya itu. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku sudah berada di atas tangan Sasuke. Sejak dulu, aku ingin sekali berdekatan seperti ini dengannya. Aku ingin sekali mendampinginya seumur hidupku, membuatnya menjadi milikku. Sekarang, kesempatan itu sudah ada di depan mataku. Aku... bisa bersama Sasuke selamanya.

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari wajahku dan mengulurkan tangannya itu ke arahku. Aku menatap tangan yang terulur itu. Jika aku meraih tangan itu, aku akan bersama Sasuke. Menikah dengannya. Sasuke... memilihku untuk mendampinginya.

Jika aku meraih tangan itu, dia akan menjadi milikku.

Ketika aku hendak menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, wajah Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. Aku tersentak dan memegang kepalaku. Kenapa? Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini Naruto harus muncul di benakku? Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat, berusaha untuk melenyapkan bayangannya. Namun, semakin aku berusaha untuk melenyapkan wajah Naruto dari pikiranku, semakin jelas bayangannya muncul di kepalaku. Sosok Naruto yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Cowok itu tersenyum ramah dan menatapku dengan matanya yang hangat.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Naruto sudah punya Hinata. Dia tidak mungkin memilihku seperti itu.

_Sakura-chan, aku akan terus melindungimu._

Aku tersentak ketika aku teringat akan ucapan Naruto di dalam gua rahasia itu.

_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu._

Teringat akan suara Naruto yang lembut dan hangat, air mataku kembali meleleh. "A-aku tidak bisa..." gumamku lirih. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. A-aku..." suaraku tercekat dan dengan tangan yang bergetar, kuusap air mataku. Setelah menghapus semua air mata keraguan dari wajahku, aku menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Aku mencintai Naruto." Ujarku dengan nada mantap. Keraguan yang sejak tadi bersarang di dalam dadaku telah lenyap seketika. Aku tahu bahwa aku sangat bodoh karena memilih Naruto yang sudah menjadi milik gadis lain, namun, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengannya.

"K-kau mencintai Naruto?" suara Sasuke bergetar dan dia membekap mulutnya.

"Ya." Aku menjawab dengan tegas. "Silahkan saja kalau kau mau menghancurkan Konoha. Yang pasti, aku akan menghentikanmu dengan segenap kekuatanku!"

"Hei, hei! Sakura! Kau aneh sekali!" Sasuke tertawa kaku. "Kenapa kau masih memilihnya? Kau mencintaiku, kan? Kau suka dengan cowok tampan sepertiku!"

Pertanyaan Sasuke bergema di kepalaku. Kenapa aku memilih Naruto? Kenapa aku mencintainya? Pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak bisa kujawab. "Aku tidak tahu," gumamku sambil mengingat wajah cowok tolol yang merebut hatiku itu. "Hanya saja... dia selalu melindungiku dan berada di sisiku... Lalu..." aku memejamkan mata dan teringat akan senyuman-nya yang ramah dan sorot matanya yang penuh akan kehangatan. Jika bersama Naruto, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku bisa merasa nyaman. Sedangkan di depan Sasuke, aku harus berpura-pura menjadi cewek manis dan sopan. "Memang, kau cowok tertampan yang pernah kukenal, namun aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman jika aku berada di dekatmu. Kau..." ucapanku terhenti ketika aku menatap mata Sasuke.

Aneh. Ada yang aneh.

Sejak dulu tatapan mata Sasuke selalu dingin. Ketika terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak bisa menemukan belas kasihan sedikit pun di sorot matanya. Namun sekarang...

"Sakura! Aku masih tidak bisa percaya kau menolakku begitu saja! Kau memilih Naruto yang sudah punya pacar daripada Sasuke Uchiha ini?" Sasuke menjerit frustrasi.

Dadaku berdetak kencang ketika aku mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Pacar?" gumamku sambil meraih kunai perlahan-lahan. "Kau tahu dari mana kalau Naruto punya pacar?" aku mendesis sambil menyodorkan kunaiku. "Siapa kau? Kau bukan Sasuke!"

Cowok yang berada di depanku ini langsung panik seketika. Dia mundur perlahan-lahan sambil meringis. "Hei, hei! Jangan begitu, dong! Ini aku, Sasuke!"

"Huh! Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat panik seperti itu! Kau pasti orang Konoha!" Tidak mungkin ada orang luar yang tahu bahwa Naruto sudah pacaran. Hanya orang Konoha yang tahu. "Tunjukkan wajah aslimu atau aku tidak akan segan-segan melempar kunai ini," aku mengancam sambil memasang aba-aba untuk melempar.

"Oke, oke! Jangan marah dulu!" Orang yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke itu menghela napas. Di detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi 'pooff' dan seluruh ruangan dipenuhi akan asap. "Dasar! Hebat juga kau! Kau memang jenius!"

Keningku berkerut ketika aku mendengar suara sopran yang centil. Asap itu perlahan-lahan memudar dan aku mengertakkan gigi ketika aku menatap sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru kehijau-hijauan. "Kau mau kubunuh, ya?" aku menggeram dari sela-sela gigiku. "INO?"

"Hei, hei! Sabar, dong!" Ino Yamanaka langsung panik ketika melihatku mengepalkan tangan dan mulai siap untuk melepaskan tinju mautku. "Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu!"

"Tes? Dengan cara menyamar menjadi Sasuke dan mengajakku menikah?" aku maju selangkah dan dengan spontan, Ino melangkah mundur.

"H-habisnya aku penasaran kenapa kau menjadi aneh begitu! Aku pikir pasti ada hubungannya dengan Naruto, jadi aku berubah jadi Sasuke untuk mengetes perasaanmu! Aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan memilih Sasuke atau Naruto. Dan ternyata kau memilih Naruto," senyum centil Ino mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Namun, kemarahanku tidak memudar melihat senyumannya. Sebaliknya, aku semakin ingin membunuhnya.

"Dasar Ino BABI!" aku menyumpah. "Kalau begitu untuk apa kau membuat ibuku pingsan? Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku ketika melihatnya tergeletak di lantai? Kau tahu kalau jantungku nyaris meledak ketika melihat Sasuke yang mengajakku menikah?" jeritanku menggelegar di seisi rumah dan aku tidak peduli. Saat ini, aku ingin sekali menerkam cewek gendut ini. "Kau tahu betapa kacaunya pikiranku ketika aku harus memilih antara mengikuti Sasuke dan meninggalkan Naruto?"

"T-tenang, Sakura! Tenang!" Ino berseru ketakutan. "Ibumu tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya memberinya sedikit gas tidur! Aku tidak mau kalau dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang buronan ini! Bisa-bisa seluruh desa jadi kacau! Aku hanya ingin menguji perasaanmu! Itu saja, kok! Maaf deh kalau aku keterlaluan..." dia bergumam lemah.

"Kalau hanya ingin menguji perasaan, kau bisa tanyakan langsung padaku, kan?"

"Kau pikir hari dimana kau mengatakan 'aku mencintai Naruto' akan tiba jika aku tidak melakukan hal ini?"

Aku langsung tersentak mendengar ucapan Ino. Meski pun masih marah, di dalam lubuk hatiku mau tidak mau aku mengakui ucapannya.

"Haahh... tapi aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau kau akan menolak Sasuke yang sudah kau sukai sejak dulu... Kalau aku pasti sudah kuterima! Menikah, loh! Menikah!"

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar ucapannya. Sekarang, amarahku perlahan-lahan menghilang. "Pantas saja Sasuke memuji dirimu. Aku sudah bingung ketika mendengar Sasuke memuji Ino. Eh, ternyata kau sendiri Sasuke itu! Sekarang semuanya jadi jelas!" aku mendengus lagi. "Tapi kenapa kau bisa menyamar jadi Sasuke? Bukankah kau belum pernah melihat Sasuke dengan sosok dewasa? Kenapa kau bisa berubah menjadi wajahnya semirip itu?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Ah, itu sih gampang!" Ino meringis. "Sai kan sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sekarang. Aku tinggal minta dia berubah menjadi Sasuke dan setelah itu aku tahu deh bagaimana sosoknya yang sekarang! Sasuke yang sekarang tampan sekali, ya! Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar menolaknya..."

"Sosoknya, sih, memang menawan..." gumamku. "Tapi tatapannya semakin lama semakin dingin dan penuh akan nafsu membunuh..."

Ino terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Dia sadar apa yang ingin kuucapkan. Sasuke sudah bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu kami sukai. Sasuke sudah berubah.

"Lalu, kau mau apa setelah kau tahu kenyataannya?" tanyaku, memecahkan kesunyian. "Kau mau menyebarkan hal ini ke seluruh desa?"

"Hei! Jangan sinis begitu, dong! Aku tidak sejahat itu, tahu!" cewek itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tersinggung. "Tentu saja aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya!"

Aku terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Ino. Mendapatkan Naruto? Bayangan Naruto kembali muncul di kepalaku dan kali ini, aku membayangkan kami berdua bergandengan tangan. "D-dia sudah punya Hinata..." aku bergumam lirih, cepat-cepat melenyapkan semua bayangan itu.

Ino mengerutkan kening mendengar jawabanku. "Hei! Sejak kapan kau menjadi lemah seperti itu?" dia berkacak pinggang. "Naruto tidak mungkin bisa suka Hinata tiba-tiba! Dia pasti masih punya perasaan padamu! Nah, sekarang, ijinkan aku menebus kesalahanku ini dengan cara menyatukan kalian berdua, oke?" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka berdua bahagia," jawabku dengan tegas. "Lagipula kalau kau yang mengatur hal ini, pasti semuanya akan menjadi berantakan!"

Ino hanya berdecak mendengar ejekanku. "Ternyata kau ini belum mengetahui kehebatan Ino-sama, ini! Tenang saja! Serahkan saja padaku! Aku ini selalu dikenal dengan julukan 'Ratu Cupid Ino-sama', loh! Oho ho ho ho!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Sejak kapan dia dipanggil dengan nama panggilan itu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoshaaaa! Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai latihan!" Naruto berseru dengan semangat sambil menyentakkan tangannya ke angkasa. Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"A-aku akan berusaha..." dia bergumam lirih sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ah, Hinata! Jangan lesu begitu dong! Ayo semangat!" Naruto menyoraki Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah terbakar.

"Betul kata Naruto! Kita harus semangat!" Ino ikut-ikutan berseru.

Aku hanya terpaku menatap mereka bertiga. Sambil menyipitkan mataku ke arah Ino, aku mulai berbisik diam-diam ke arahnya.

"Ini rencana hebatmu? Berlatih berempat dengan Naruto dan Hinata?" desisku di telinganya. "Rencana hebat, Ino! Aku kagum sekali denganmu!" aku mencibir, kesal.

"Kau tenang saja! Bagian serunya belum dimulai," dia balas berbisik. "Ingat! Kau harus melaksanakan apa yang kusuruh kemarin!" Ino menyeringai ketika melihatku mengangguk. "Oke, kita laksanakan rencananya!"

Aku menghela napas dan mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata dan Naruto. "Ayo! Kita mulai latihan!" ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar. Ketika kami bertiga mulai berjalan menuju kedalaman hutan, Ino tiba-tiba menjerit nyaring.

"AAAHHHHH! Kalungku tidak ada!" jeritnya sambil meraba-raba leher.

"Kalung apa?" tanya Naruto, bingung.

"Itu kalung yang sudah diwariskan turun menurun dari nenek moyangku selama seratus tahun!" Ino menjerit dengan suara bergetar. "Bagaimana ini? Kalung itu melambangkan kehebatan klan Yamanaka! Selama seratus tahun ini kalung itu dijaga baik-baik dan sekarang aku menghilangkannya!" cewek itu mulai bersuara dengan tersedat-sedat. "Hinata, bisa bantu aku mencarinya dengan _byakugan_ milikmu?" Ino memohon sambil menarik Hinata. Tentu saja gadis itu langsung mengangguk ketika menatap wajah memelas Ino. "Makasih, Hinata! Naruto, Sakura, maaf ya, tidak bisa ikut latihan..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir! Kalung itu pasti ketemu, _dattebayo_!" Naruto meringis. "Bagaimana kalau aku bantu cari?"

"Tidak usah. Hinata bisa membantuku," Ino memasang tampang lemas. "Maaf, ya, Naruto, Sakura..." cewek itu diam-diam mengedipkan matanya ke arahku. Aku menghela napas ketika menatapnya pergi bersama Hinata. Diam-diam aku merasa bersalah dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Ino hanya berbohong tentang kalung itu. Lagipula, seratus tahun yang lalu klan Yamanaka belum lahir sama sekali. Ino itu sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan panggilan 'Ratu Cupid Ino-sama'. Dia cocok dengan panggilan 'Ratu Licik Ino-sama'.

"Jadi, kita berlatih berdua saja?" suara Naruto membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Oh, a-ayo!" ujarku, tergagap. Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba merasa tegang. Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika mendengar jawabanku. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tajam. Tanpa kusadari, tatapannya membuat jantungku mulai berpacu dengan kencang. "A-ada apa?" tanyaku sambil memalingkan mata dari tatapannya.

"Kau aneh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Aku tahu kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padaku sebelumnya. Sebanarnya, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan kening. Namun, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya karena terlalu terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan sadar bahwa sikapku menjadi aneh. "Apakah kau menjadi begini karena aku berpacaran dengan Hinata?"

Pertanyaannya langsung menancap ke tengah-tengah jantungku, membuatnya berhenti berdetak. Dari mana dia tahu akan hal itu? Aku menjerit di dalam hati.

"Kau menjadi aneh sejak aku bilang padamu kalau aku pacaran dengannya..." gumam Naruto. "Kau sembunyi di dalam kamar selama lima hari dan tidak menemuiku. Kau juga kabur begitu saja ketika aku ingin bicara denganmu. Kau... selalu mengalihkan matamu dari wajahku..." Naruto menggigit bibirnya. "Itu... Aku tidak suka akan hal itu..."

Aku hanya terdiam ketika mendengar pernyataannya. Ternyata, bukan hanya aku yang merasa gusar. Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama karena aku menjauhinya. "U-untuk apa kau memikirkan hal itu? Kau sudah punya Hinata," ujarku tanpa menatap ke arah matanya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata!" dia berseru kesal. "Aku... hanya ingin bersama denganmu... apakah itu salah?" gumamnya dengan wajah merah padam. Aku tersentak ketika mendengar ucapannya. Tidak mempercayai pendengaranku, aku menatapnya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. "A-aku serius, _dattebayo_!" cowok yang tersipu malu itu mengusap kepalanya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari mataku. "Entah kenapa... aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu... makanya aku senang sekali ketika Ino mengajak untuk berlatih bersamamu..._dattebayo_..."

"Be-benarkah?" gumamku, lirih. Aku kembali teringat oleh ucapan Ino ketika melihat Naruto yang mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

_Naruto tidak mungkin bisa suka Hinata tiba-tiba. Dia pasti masih punya perasaan padamu._

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa bahwa aku masih punya kesempatan terhadap Naruto.

Aku bisa mendapatkannya lagi.

"Sebenarnya..." aku mulai membuka mulut. "Aku merasa aneh ketika kau pacaran dengan Hinata. Apalagi ketika aku mendengar dari Ino bahwa Hinata tidur di pangkuanmu..."

"Eh, tunggu!" Naruto menghentikan ucapanku. "Hal itu tidak pernah terjadi! Sejak kapan Hinata tidur di pangkuanku?" tanya Naruto, bingung. Mendengar ucapannya, aku ikut bingung.

"Ino bilang kalau dia melihat kalian piknik bersama di taman Konoha. Lalu Hinata tidur di pangkuanmu dan kau mengipasinya..."

Naruto hanya mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapanku. Setelah berpikir sejenak, dia menepuk kepalan tangannya.

"Oh! Jangan-jangan yang waktu itu, ya?"

"Waktu itu?"

Naruto meringis. "Aku memang piknik bersamanya di taman Konoha. Hanya makan siang! Lalu, ketika sedang makan bersama entah mengapa Hinata bersikap aneh. Wajahnya merah sekali! Lalu, aku memuji masakannya seperti biasa. Setelah aku memujinya tiba-tiba dia langsung pingsan dan kepalanya jatuh di pahaku. Aku tidak tega untuk menyingkirkan kepalanya, jadi aku hanya mengipasinya supaya dia cepat sadar." Naruto meringis melihatku yang melongo. "Ino salah paham!"

Perasaan lega yang menyeruak di dalam dadaku sama sekali tak bisa kugambarkan. Semua perasaan cemburu dan sedih yang bersarang di dalam dadaku entah hilang kemana. Senyum Naruto melebar ketika dia melihatku menghela napas lega. "Aku dan Hinata memang pacaran, tapi kami sama sekali belum melakukan sesuatu yang mesra-mesra, kok! Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku tidak berniat melakukannya... Seperti gandengan tangan?" Naruto menatap tangannya. "Menurut buku Sai, jika kita menyukai seseorang, kita pasti akan merasa ingin menyentuh orang itu... namun entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk menyentuh Hinata..." cowok itu menurunkan tangannya dan mulai menatapku dalam-dalam. "Aku... menyukai Hinata... Dia cewek baik, manis, perhatian... Aku tahu kalau aku menyukainya... tapi aku tidak pernah berdebar sekali pun ketika berada di dekatnya..."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, apalagi ketika menatap mata Naruto yang tajam. Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai membuka mulutku. "Mmm... mungkin kau masih belum merasakan perasaan berdebar itu. Kau kan masih polos!" aku menyeringai. "Sudahlah, kita latihan saja, yuk!" ajakku sambil menyeringai.

_Aaaahhhh! Bodoh! Padahal tadi itu suasananya bagus sekali! Kenapa kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan?_ Hati nuraniku mulai berteriak protes.

_Berisik! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, bodoh! Aku tegang!_ Aku berteriak, memadamkan suara hati nurani itu.

Naruto menyeringai. "Ayo! Aku tidak akan kalah! Kita mau latihan dimana?"

"Di atas danau." Aku menunjuk ke arah genangan air biru jernih yang berada di dekat kami. Aku sendiri tidak mau berlatih di atas danau, tapi entah mengapa Ino ngotot menyuruhku melakukan itu. Naruto meringis dan tanpa membuang waktu, dia melepaskan jaket orange dan celana panjangnya. Mau tak mau wajahku tersipu juga menatapnya yang bertelanjang dada dan bercelana pendek. Setelah melepas sepatunya, Naruto melompat tinggi dan mendarat di atas danau. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Ini hanya latihan. Latihan._ Aku terus mengingatkan diriku. Setelah melepaskan sepatu, aku ikut melompat ke arah danau. Kakiku yang sudah dipenuhi cakra berpijak di atas air.

"Ayo, Naruto! Kita mulai!" aku berseru kencang. "Aku akan melayangkan serangan pertama!"

"Yoshaaa!" Naruto balas berseru dan di detik kemudian, aku berlari ke arahnya sambil mengumpulkan cakra di telapak tanganku.

"_Syanarooo!_" aku menjerit kencang dan melontarkan tinjuan andalanku ke arahnya. Naruto meringis dan dia sama sekali tidak mengelak. Tinjuanku mendarat dengan tepat di wajahnya, membuat cowok itu terlempar jauh sekali dari danau. Tiba-tiba, Naruto yang terlempar itu mengeluarkan bunyi 'poof' dan menghilang.

Kage bushin?

"Tak secepat itu, Sa-ku-ra-chan!"

Aku tersentak ketika merasakan desahan napas panas yang menggelitik telinga itu. Aku langsung menyentakkan kepalaku ke belakang, namun, aku tidak bisa menemukan cowok berambut pirang itu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mencengkeram kakiku dan menarikku ke dasar danau. Karena rasa terkejut, cakra di kakiku melenyap dan tubuhku langsung terperosok ke dalam danau bersama dengan orang yang menarikku ini. Aku berusaha berenang dan kembali ke atas danau, namun kedua tanganku terkekang oleh sepasang lengan yang kuat dan kekar sehingga aku sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak. Naruto yang berhasil mengekangku ini meringis penuh akan kemenangan. Dia dengan segera melepaskan cengkeramannya sehingga aku bisa kembali ke atas danau dan menghirup oksigen.

"Bagaimana dengan kecepatanku? Sakura-chan?" tanyanya dengan bangga. Aku menghirup napas dengan terengah-engah, sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Naruto bisa bergerak secepat itu. "Ini berkat latihan keras di air terjun itu, loh!" dia meringis lagi, namun seringainya itu tiba-tiba lenyap ketika dia menatapku. Wajahnya entah kenapa langsung bersemu merah dan dia mengalihkan matanya dariku. Aku hanya mengerutkan kening menatap tingkahnya yang aneh itu. Namun, tidak lama bagiku untuk menyadari mengapa wajahnya merona merah. Karena terendam di air, pakaianku menjadi basah dan tercetak di kulitku, menampakkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhku yang menonjol.

Wajahku juga langsung memerah. Dengan panik, aku berusaha menutupi pakaian dalamku yang tercetak jelas di balik pakaian yang basah. "C-cabul! Jangan lihat!" aku membentak Naruto. Cowok itu tersentak panik.

"S-siapa yang cabul? Tunggu disini, ya, Sakura-chan! Jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan segera kembali!"

Mataku terbelalak ketika di detik berikutnya Naruto tiba-tiba lenyap dari hadapanku.

"Naruto?" gumamku, lirih.

"Aku kembali." Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di depanku, membuatku kaget.

"Hei! Jangan muncul dan lenyap secara tiba-tiba, dong! Kaget nih!" gerutuku, kesal. Naruto meringis sambil melingkarkan jaket orange-nya di sekeliling tubuhku. Aku terkejut dan menatap cowok itu. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Ah...

Senyuman itu. Entah sudah berapa lama aku merindukan senyuman dan tatapan mata yang hangat itu. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah terhanyut di dalam mata biru Naruto yang hangat. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan pelan-pelan, kuletakkan tanganku di pipinya.

"Makasih," gumamku sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku dan mengusapnya, merasakan kehangatan tanganku.

"Sakura..." dia mendesah pelan. Napasnya yang panas dan bergelora menerpa wajahku, membuatku bergidik. Kami berdua bertatapan dalam-dalam dan perlahan-lahan, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Dadaku berdetak kencang.

_Ini salah._

Wajah kami berdua hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

_Ini tidak benar. Naruto masih pacaran dengan Hinata._

Suara-suara itu terus muncul di kepalaku, namun aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan suara-suara itu. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat dan semua suara itu menghilang. Naruto mempererat genggaman tangannya di tanganku dan pada detik berikutnya, bibir kami berdua bertemu.

* * *

**TBC**

**Bagaimana kesan para pembaca?**

**Sori kalau kurang memuaskan.**

**Habisnya aku agak rush waktu nulis chap ini...**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya...**

**Please R&R :)**

**Arigatou!**

**PS: kasih tahu bagian mana yang kalian suka ya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai semuanya! Sori ya, updatenya lama...**

**Aku mau makasih sama para pembaca yang riview cerita ini...**

**merie nendy moi**

**Amaiii 13**

**Sabaku Tema-chan**

**ichigo**

**yusei'uzumaki'fudo**

**Masahiro NIGHT Seiran**

**Namikaze Sakura**

**Mugiwara Yukii UzumakiSakura**

**Kataoka Fidy**

**Lollytha-chan**

**Amamia Shinya**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Shadow Shirayuki**

**Deidei Rinnepero13**

**Saruwatari Yumi**

**gotcha 'avril'ogawayakko**

**marmoet Hime-chan**

**Karu Naku Sunspring**

**Hikari Meiko Eunjo**

**Rinzu15 the 4th Espada**

**wi3nter**

**sakura 'cheery' snowfalls**

**Makasih banyak ya, udah review! Makasih juga bagi pembaca yang udah baca :)**

**(sori kalau ada nama yang salah spelling-nya)  
**

**enjoy this chapter!**

**WARNING: OOC, alur cepat!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

Bibir kami bertemu.

Kelembutan bibirnya membuatku meleleh. Seluruh otot tubuhku tiba-tiba melemas, dan kedua kelopak mataku terbuka sesaat, membuat mataku bertemu dengan kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup.

Sakura?

Benarkah gadis yang berada di depanku ini Sakura Haruno?

_Aku tidak berhalunasi kan?_

Sejak dulu, aku selalu bermimpi untuk memeluknya di lenganku seperti ini. Sejak dulu, aku selalu memimpikan dirinya. Sejak dulu, aku selalu menatap dirinya yang tergila-gila akan Sasuke. Tak pernah sekali pun aku berhasil menangkap dirinya. Namun, sekarang...

Kututup kembali kelopak mataku dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah mencengkeram tangannya, membuatnya mengerang pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa suara erangannya itu membuat dadaku berdetak semakin kencang. Perlahan-lahan, ciuman pelan yang kutujukan padanya berubah menjadi panas. Tanpa peringatan sedikit pun, aku melumat bibirnya, membuatnya mengerang lagi.

_Sialan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti._

Sakura menyentakkan kepalanya, membuat ciuman kami terputus. Mulutnya megap-megap karena kehabisan oksigen. "N-Naruto..." dia membisikkan namaku di sela-sela napasnya. "S-sudah... cu..kup.. aku tidak..."

Ucapannya terputus ketika aku mendaratkan sebuah senyuman paksa di bibirnya.

_Hentikan!_ Hatiku menjerit, memaksaku untuk berhenti sebelum aku melukainya. Namun, tubuhku tidak mau mendengarkan perintah itu. Sudah lama aku menantikan saat-saat seperti ini dan sekarang saat-saat yang kunantikan itu sudah tiba. Aku tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja.

Kurasakan tubuh Sakura memanas di dalam pelukanku ketika aku mempererat pelukan kami. Kehangatan tubuhnya merasuki tubuhku, membuat pikiranku menjadi semakin tidak terkontrol. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Sakura sudah mengerang kesakitan. Dia menyentakkan kepalanya lagi dan meletakkan tangannya di atas dadaku, berusaha untuk menjauhkan tubuh kami berdua.

"Naruto...! S-sakit...!" dia mengerang lagi. Kali ini, erangannya membuat kelopak mataku terbuka. Sakura mengerang bukan karena ciuman dan pelukan yang kuberikan. Dia mengerang karena dia kesakitan. Wajahku memanas setelah sadar akan hal itu. Aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya dan melangkah mundur.

"M-maaf!" ujarku dengan panik. Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kau... kesakitan?" bisikku, cemas. Entah kenapa, wajah Sakura semakin memerah ketika dia mendengar suaraku yang parau dan bergetar ini. Dia menggeleng cepat dan menatapku dengan malu-malu.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa..." dia balas berbisik sambil melontarkan senyum simpul.

_Oh, Tuhan..._

Tanpa kusadari, wajahku semakin terbakar ketika melihat senyumannya. "O-oh... begitu ya... haha..." aku tertawa kaku. Sesaat, keheningan terjadi di antara kami berdua. Tidak ada seorang pun yang membuka mulut.

"Anu…" mulutku terbuka tanpa kukehendaki. "Tadi itu… ci-ci-ciuman?" wajahku seakan-akan terbakar ketika aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Ciuman…" Sakura mengulangi ucapanku dengan wajah yang tidak kalah merah terbakar. Akan tetapi, rona merah di wajahnya lenyap dan perlahan-lahan kerutan di keningnya mulai muncul. "Hinata…" dia berbisik lirih.

_Klik._

Nama pacarku itu menyambungkan kabel-kabel kewarasan yang sejak tadi terputus.

Hinata.

Aku menggigit bibirku sekuat tenaga. Perasaan bersalah yang bergumpal di dalam diriku membuatku ingin meraih _kunai_ dan menusuk diriku sendiri di detik ini juga. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tidak berani menatap wajah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memalingkan matamu, Naruto?" Sakura mulai bertanya dengan nada tajam. "Kau tidak mau melihatku? Kenapa? Apa karena kau kecewa karena cewek yang tadi kau cium bukanlah Hinata?"

Dadaku terasa nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada tajam yang menusuk hati itu. "Bukan!" aku membantah sambil menatap mata _emerald_-nya. Hatiku terkoyak-koyak ketika aku melihat air mata yang mulai menggenang di permukaan matanya. Sorot wajahnya yang sekarang jelas-jelas menunjukkan kesakitan.

_Aku melukainya._

"Kau tahu Naruto," suaranya mulai bergetar. "Aku menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu. Aku selalu membayangkan diriku berciuman dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa ketika kau menciumku, aku merasa tidak keberatan. Aku _tidak keberatan_ berciuman denganmu. Tapi mengingat fakta kalau kau pacaran dengan Hinata dan kau menciumku duluan…"

"Sakura-chan, bukan begi…"

"Dasar cowok brengsek," dia mendesis. "Aku tahu kalau ini juga salahku karena aku bisa-bisanya terbawa suasana tadi. Tapi kau tidak seharusnya menciumku duluan karena kau sudah punya Hinata! Bisa kau bayangkan seperti apa perasaan Hinata jika dia tahu akan hal ini?" air matanya mulai jatuh. "Aku tidak mau menjadi cewek brengsek yang menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain…"

"Tidak, Sakura-chan! Kau tidak menghancurkan kebahagiaan siapa-siapa!" aku dengan panik menjawab. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku menciummu tadi… Aku memang merasa _sangat_ bersalah terhadap Hinata, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi!" aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-chan!"

Aku ingin sekali menampar diriku sendiri, namun semuanya sudah terlambat.

Aku menyatakan cintaku terhadap Sakura.

Sakura menatapku dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar. "Kau benar-benar cowok brengsek!" dia menjerit sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. "Kalau kau menyukaiku kenapa kau harus pacaran dengan Hinata? Tahukah kau seberapa pedih hatiku ketika tahu kau pacaran dengannya? Tahukah kau seberapa banyak aku menangis setiap malam karena hal ini? Apa maumu sebenarnya, Naruto!" dia menjerit di sela-sela tangisnya. "Kau hanya mau mempermainkan aku dan Hinata? Atau kau pacaran dengan Hinata untuk membuatku menderita karena aku selalu membuatmu menderita? Yang mana yang benar, Naruto?"

"Tidak dua-duanya!" aku balas berteriak. "Aku pacaran dengan Hinata tapi aku menyukaimu! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau pacaran dengannya?"

Pertanyaan Sakura nyaris membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

_Kenapa aku pacaran dengan Hinata?_

"Itu… tak bisa kuberitahu padamu…" jawabku, pelan. Aku mengalihkan mataku dari wajahnya, namun dari sudut pandang mataku aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah padam karena amarah dan sakit hati.

"Oh… tidak mau bilang padaku apa alasannya?" dia bertanya pelan. "Terserah. Aku sudah tidak mau tahu lagi." Sakura melempar jaket _orange_ yang tadi kulingkarkan di tubuhnya. Aku sama sekali tidak membuka mulut atau pun menghentikannya ketika melihat dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku hanya berdiam diri di atas genangan air, menatap jaketku yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam ditelan air yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" Shikamaru menatapku dengan tatapan enggan. "Kau tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini aku diperas tanpa henti oleh Tsunade. Jadi pastikan kalau percakapan ini bukan omong kosong."

"Ini tentang Hinata," aku cepat-cepat memotongnya sebelum dia mengangkat kakinya dari kedai _dango_ ini. Raut wajah Shikamaru yang sejak tadi menampakkan kebosanan mulai berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"Sepertinya kau mengundangku kesini bukan untuk beromong kosong saja," dia menatap _dango_ yang masih belum kusentuh sejak tadi. "Jadi, ada apa dengan Hinata? Kalau soal kondisi tubuhnya kau bisa bicarakan dengan Tsunade atau Neji kan?"

"Hinata masih baik-baik saja," aku mengangguk, serius. "Yah… untuk saat ini dia masih baik-baik saja."

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Begini… aku… itu… anu…" mulutku megap-megap, tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. "Aku… aku… itu… S-sakura…"

"Kau apakan bibir Sakura?"

"AKu menciumnya, _dattebayo_! Eh?" aku menatap Shikamaru dengan mata terbelalak. "Kau sudah tahu, _dattebayo_?" aku menjerit sambil beranjak tiba-tiba, nyaris membuat meja yang berada di hadapanku terbalik. Shikamaru menutup telinganya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Tenang sedikit bisa tidak?" tanyanya, kesal. Aku menatap orang-orang yang mulai berbisik-bisik ke arahku. Wajahku merah padam dan sambil menganggukkan kepala aku kembali duduk di kursi. "Dasar… aku dengan sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang terpojok ini supaya _fans_ gilamu itu tidak bisa menemukanmu, tapi kau malah dengan gampangnya membuat tempat keberadaan kita ketahuan!"

"Maaf…" aku bergumam lemah. "Tapi kau tahu darimana aku ciuman dengan Sakura?"

"Itu sih…" Shikamaru menopang dagunya. "Kemarin, di kantor hokage aku berpapasan dengannya. Matanya merah dan dia terus mengusap bibirnya tanpa henti. Awalnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi ketika kau menyebutkan namanya tadi aku langsung tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Uh…" aku mendesah ketika membayangkan sosok Sakura yang terus menggosok bibirnya dengan mata merah karena habis menangis.

"Jadi… tujuanmu memanggilku kesini adalah untuk mengaku dosa karena sudah berselingkuh?" tanya Shikamaru, tajam. "Neji benar-benar akan membunuhmu kalau dia tahu akan hal ini."

"Aku tahu!" desisku. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku _benar-benar_ menyukai Sakura…" aku mendesah. "Aku benar-benar… menyukainya…"

Shikamaru tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap wajahku yang terlihat frustasi. "Haahh… merepotkan sekali!" dia mendengus. "Sakura tahu apa alasanmu pacaran dengan Hinata?" aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Sakura… dia cewek yang merepotkan… Dia tidak merasa senang meskipun kau menyukainya dan menciumnya. Dia malah merasa frustrasi," ujar Shikamaru sambil mendengus.

"Dia… memikirkan perasaan Hinata…" gumamku. "Dia memang cewek yang begitu. Dia tidak akan bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain…"

"Hhhaaahhh! Merepotkan sekali!"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar desahan kesal Shikamaru. Bahkan orang super pintar sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Naruto, apa pun yang terjadi, jangan sampai kau memberi tahu Neji mau pun Tsunade," ujarnya dengan nada serius. "Jangan sampai Hinata juga tahu. Kau dengan sengaja pacaran dengannya untuk membuatnya bahagia, bukan untuk membuat kondisi tubuhnya semakin parah."

Aku tidak dapat menjawab ucapan Shikamaru. Wajah Hinata yang kesakitan mulai muncul di kepalaku. Aku kembali teringat sosoknya yang berlumuran darah ketika dia berusaha menyelamatkanku dari Pain. Dia berusaha melindungiku dengan tubuhnya yang rapuh itu. Dia tetap berdiri di depanku meskipun tubuhnya sudah terluka berkali-kali. Dia bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya demiku.

_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun._

Suara Hinata yang bergema di kepalaku membuatku semakin ingin melenyapkan diriku sendiri dari muka bumi ini. "Ukh…" aku mengerang pelan. "Aku benar-benar… cowok bajingan! Aku tahu kalau Hinata membutuhkanku untuk kepulihan tubuhnya! Tapi aku… aku…"

"Hinata tidak akan selamat. Kita semua tahu itu, Naruto."

Kedua kelopak mataku tersentak dan tanganku sudah berada di sekeliling leher Shikamaru tanpa kusadari. "Jangan pernah kau ucapkan kalimat itu lagi!" aku menggeram sambil mempererat cengkeramanku, membuat Shikamaru meronta kesakitan.

"Na-Naruto! L-lepas…!"

Aku mendengus dan menjatuhkan tanganku. Shikamaru terbatuk-batuk sambil mengusap lehernya.

"Masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya," ujarku, membuat kedua bola mata Shikamaru terbelalak.

"Naruto, organ tubuh dalam Hinata sudah hancur karena serangan beruntun Pain! Sudah suatu keajaiban dia bisa selamat! Tsunade saja sudah bilang kalau dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari satu bulan…"

"Aku bilang dia pasti selamat!" aku memotong ucapannya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, yang pasti dia bisa selamat!"

Shikamaru hanya menatapku tanpa membuka mulutnya.

"Hinata… dia cewek baik… Dia tidak ingin teman-teman yang lain cemas akan kondisinya, karena itu hanya aku, kau, Neji dan Tsunade-baachan yang tahu akan hal ini," aku menggeretakkan gigiku. "Aku kira dengan pacaran dengan Hinata aku bisa membuat kondisinya menjadi lebih baik, tapi ternyata aku malah membuat semuanya menjadi parah! Bukan hanya Hinata… Sakura juga…"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Sifatmu memang begitu. Kau terlalu polos. Kau selalu ingin menolong orang lain, tapi kau sendiri terlalu jujur dengan perasaanmu. Kau ingin membuat Hinata bahagia, tapi kau membuka perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Kau hanya membuat mereka berdua menjadi semakin terluka. Kau harus memilih salah satu Naruto."

"Salah satu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Pilih antara Hinata atau Sakura. Kau tidak bisa membahagiakan keduanya dalam waktu bersamaan," dia beranjak dari kursinya. "Hinata memang membutuhkanmu, tapi dia pasti mengerti jika kau ingin berdampingan dengan Sakura. Tapi jika dinilai dari sifat Sakura, dia pasti _mengharuskan_mu mendampingi Hinata jika dia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya," Shikamaru tersenyum mengejek ke arahku. "Pikirkan saja sendiri, cowok populer!"

Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan kening sambil menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari toko _dango_ ini. "Argh! Aku harus bagaimana, _dattebayo_?" aku menjerit sekuat tenaga. Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku berpikir begini keras.

"_Datte… bayo_?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara sopran centil yang ada di belakangku itu. Kedua bola mataku menangkap sosok lima orang gadis yang berdiri di depan kedai makan ini.

"Astaga! Itu benar-benar Naruto Uzumaki!" jerit salah satu gadis. "Tidak ada cowok lain yang selalu berkata _dattebayo_!"

"Kyaa! Benar! Ihhh! Dia imut sekali!"

_I-imut?_

Sekujur tubuhku bergidik ketika mendengar suara-suara centil yang 'memuji' diriku imut ini.

"Kya! Aku ingin sekali memeluknya!" salah satu cewek dengan ukuran tubuh yang tidak kalah dengan ukuran tubuh Choji berlari ke arahku, menyebabkan lantai kayu ini berguncang dengan tiba-tiba. Cewek lainnya seakan-akan tidak mau kalah, ikut berlari menuju ke arahku, membuat lantai ini berguncang lebih kencang.

"J-jangan dekati aku, _dattebayo_!" aku melompat mundur, berusaha untuk kabur dari mereka. Namun, aku baru sadar kalau aku sekarang berada di pojok kedai dan tidak ada tempat untuk lari mau pun sembunyi bagiku. Jari-jari mereka yang menggapai-gapai menuju ke arahku itu membuatku bergidik. Tubuhku bergetar semakin hebat ketika melihat mata mereka yang berkilatan dan penuh akan nafsu jahat untuk menyentuhku.

Aku tidak takut dengan Pain.

Aku tidak takut dengan Akatsuki.

Aku tidak takut dengan monster rubah di dalam tubuhku ini.

Tapi aku bertekuk lutut di hadapan hal-hal gaib seperti hantu.

Dan cewek-cewek yang berusaha 'memakan'ku hidup-hidup ini lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan hantu-hantu itu.

Dengan tangan bergetar, aku meraih bola asap yang kusimpan di dalam tas ninja. Gumpalan asap memenuhi tempat ini ketika aku melempar bola tersebut. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku melompat keluar, menyelamatkan diriku dari terkaman wanita-wanita buas itu.

"Sasuke… aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang…" gumamku sambil melesat menuju tempat latihanku yang tersembunyi. Memang, ketika aku masih kecil, aku ingin sekali dikagumi cewek-cewek seperti Sasuke, tapi sepertinya sekarang aku tidak menginginkan hal itu lagi. Aku memilih tidak terkenal dibandingkan harus mencari tempat rahasia untuk berlatih supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu. Gara-gara cewek-cewek gila itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan langkah-langkah yang harus kuambil untuk menghadapi Sakura dan Hinata! (Selain itu, aku juga tidak bisa makan dango dengan tenang).

Aku menghela napas lega ketika aku sudah sampai di tempat latihan. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku melepaskan jaketku yang basah karena air terjun. Aku duduk bersila di lantai yang dingin dan mulai memejamkan mataku. Kukosongkan pikiranku dan dalam sekejab, aku bisa merasakan energi asing di sekelilingku. Tubuhku langsung meresap seluruh energi asing itu, mencampur mereka dengan cakraku sendiri.

Aku sendiri bingung kenapa sekarang aku bisa sangat mudah menggunakan jurus Sannin ini. Dulu, aku harus berlatih mempertaruhkan tubuhku untuk menguasai jurus ini.

Jika lengah sedikit saja, aku tidak akan bisa menikmati ramen lagi seumur hidup.

Aku hanya bisa menikmati lalat dan nyamuk.

Tubuhku bergidik ketika aku membayangkan diriku sendiri melahap serangga menjijikkan itu.

"Naruto-kun?"

Aku membuka mata dan jurus Sannin ini lenyap seketika. "Ah," dadaku berdegup dua kali lebih kencang ketika aku menatap Hinata yang berdiri di depanku. "Hinata, sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai kaku. Tanpa kusadari, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahku.

_Apakah dia tahu tentang ciuman itu? Bagaimana jika dia tahu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Pertanyaan beruntun itu membuat dadaku berdetak semakin kencang. Aku berusaha keras memasang wajah yang biasa-biasa saja, namun sepertinya wajahku menjadi semakin kaku ketika Hinata mulai mendekatiku. "A-ada apa, Hinata?"

"Itu… Naruto-kun…" dia mulai memainkan jari telunjuknya. "A-aku..." ucapannya terhenti tiba-tiba. Bola matanya berputar kesana kemari, wajahnya mulai memerah. "Aku…"

"Kenapa, Hinata? K-kenapa kau panik begitu?" tanyaku, tak kalah panik. _Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu akan ciuman itu?_

"I-itu… a-aku…" dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Aku juga memejamkan mataku erat-erat, takut mendengar kenyataan yang akan keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Aku suka Naruto-kun!"

"Maafkan ak… eh… apa?" tanyaku sambil perlahan-lahan membuka mataku lagi.

"Aku… suka Naruto-kun…" dia bergumam lagi, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. "Karena itu… kita putus saja ya?" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia ingin mencoba kabur dari tempat ini, tapi aku cepat-cepat menangkap lengannya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil tetap menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku tidak mau kalau dia sampai pingsan karena jarakku terlalu dekat dengannya.

_Apa maksudnya dengan putus? Mengapa dia ingin putus denganku?_

"I-itu…" Hinata mengalihkan tatapan matanya dariku. "Kurasa… lebih baik kalau Naruto-kun pacaran dengan Sakura-san…"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?" tanyaku, panik.

"Naruto-kun suka dengan Sakura-san, kan?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum lemah. Mataku terbelalak ketika aku mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" bisikku, lirih.

"Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau Naruto-kun suka dengan Sakura-san…" gumamnya. "Karena itu aku merasa tidak enak ketika Naruto-kun tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pacaran denganku dan melindungiku…"

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menjagamu, Hinata!" aku membantah ucapannya. "Kau sudah berkorban banyak untukku! Aku harus membalasmu!"

Hinata tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapanku ini. "Aku tahu… hanya saja… Naruto Uzumaki yang kusukai sejak dulu adalah Naruto yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Sakura-san…" dia mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung ke mataku. "Sejak Naruto-kun pacaran denganku, Sakura-san tidak pernah lagi mengunjungimu dan Naruto-kun terlihat… sedih…"

"Tapi, aku tidak menyesal pacaran denganmu Hinata! Karena itu jangan langsung bilang kalau kau ingin putus!" aku memohon padanya. "Aku ingin terus menjagamu, Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata menyentuh tanganku perlahan. Entah kenapa, rona merah di wajah Hinata perlahan-lahan memudar. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan menjadi pucat. "K-kau… berhak… mendapat kebahagiaan…" napasnya mulai putus-putus. "Kejar… Sakura-san… Ohok!" dia tiba-tiba terbatuk.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, panik. Aku merangkul tubuhnya dan cepat-cepat kududukkan dia di lantai gua. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terjatuh dari saku jaket Hinata. Aku meraih saputangan yang terjatuh itu dan mataku terbelalak dalam seketika.

Saputangan itu penuh dengan noda darah.

"Ohok! Ohok!" batuk Hinata semakin parah. Di batuk yang berikutnya, semburan darah segar yang berasal dari mulutnya membasahi lantai gua.

"Hinata! Bertahanlah! Akan kupanggilkan nenek Tsunade!" aku hendak bergegas mencari pertolongan, namun sebuah tangan yang berlumuran darah mencengkeram lenganku.

"T-tidak perlu… Naruto-kun… aku sudah tidak sanggup…" bibirnya yang merah pekat itu tersenyum lemah. "Aku… lebih memilih mati disini… disisimu…"

"Tidak!" aku berteriak kencang. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau mati!" tanpa kusadari, air mata mulai menggenang di mataku. "Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan satu orang berharga lagi! Aku sudah kehilangan Ero-sannin! Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilanganmu juga! Aku ingin melindungi teman-temanku!"

_**Kau ingin menyelamatkannya?**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang dingin muncul di dalam kepalaku, membuatku tersentak. Aku kenal suara ini. Aku kenal akan nada suara yang licik dan bengis ini. _Kyuubi?_

_**Aku bisa menyelamatkannya dengan cakra-ku.**_

Mataku terbelalak. Dia bisa menyelamatkan Hinata?

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu selamatkan Hinata sekarang! Dia sedang sekarat!" aku berteriak keras.

_**Aku tidak mau memberikan cakra-ku yang berharga ini padanya begitu saja.**_

Mendengar perkatanyaan-nya yang kejam itu, amarahku mulai muncul. "Jangan macam-macam! Akan kubunuh kau! Selamatkan Hinata kalau kau bisa!"

_**Transaksi.**_

"Apa maksudmu?"

_**Jika kusembuhkan dia, kau harus melakukan apa pun yang kuminta. Bagaimana?**_

Dadaku seakan-akan berhenti berdetak ketika aku mendengar perkataan licik monster itu. Memang, aku tidak bertemu muka dengan monster itu dan aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya ketika dia melihatku dalam kondisi terdesak seperti ini, tapi aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang menyeringai licik. Tatapanku kembali terfokus ke arah Hinata. Napasnya naik turun secara tidak teratur. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan tangannya menjadi semakin dingin.

"Akan kulakukan apa pun asal kau menyelamatkan Hinata!" teriakku, kencang. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata tewas begini saja. Banyak orang yang menginginkan dia untuk tetap hidup. Banyak orang yang mencintainya. Sesaat, aku langsung membayangkan wajah Neji.

Aku mendengar suara tawa kyuubi. _**Baiklah, itu janji kita. Jangan pernah melanggar janjimu.**_

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku,_ dattebayo_!" bentakku. "Sekarang cepat selamatkan Hinata!"

Di detik yang sama, tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa panas di telapak tanganku. Aku kenal cakra merah ini. Ini cakra yang dimiliki Kyuubi. Aku sudah sering menggunakan cakra ini, tapi entah mengapa, cakra merah yang menyelimuti telapak tanganku kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya.

_**Ini bukan cakra untuk membunuh. Aku membagikan cakra penyembuhan yang selama ini kuberikan untukmu.**_ Kyuubi kembali berbicara. _**Sekarang tempelkan telapak tanganmu itu di dahinya.**_

Aku melakukan hal yang disuruh olehnya dan tiba-tiba, wajah pucat Hinata perlahan-lahan memudar. Napasnya kembali normal lagi. Tubuhku bergetar karena kebahagiaan dan perasaan lega.

Hinata selamat.

"Syukurlah…" bisikku, lega.

_**Kau sudah mulai lega?**_ Kyuubi bertanya dengan nada sinis. _**Ini barulah permulaan Naruto. Akan kupastikan kalau kau menderita karena transaksi ini.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Nek Tsunade! Bagaimana dengan kondisi tubuh Hinata?" tanyaku, cemas. Wanita dengan rambut pirang dikuncir dua ini hanya menatap Hinata dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ajaib… seluruh organ tubuhnya tiba-tiba pulih seperti semula! Kau apakan dia, bocah?"

Aku tersenyum lega sambil menatap Hinata yang tertidur pulas di ranjang rumah sakit ini. "Aku… melakukan transaksi dengan kyuubi…"

Ucapanku membuat mata Tsunade menjadi semakin lebar. Aku menceritakan padanya tentang suara kyuubi yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tentang transaksi yang sudah kujanjikan itu.

"Mmm… jadi si kyuubi merasa dendam padamu karena kebebasan yang dia tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu hancur berantakan sejak Minato memperbaiki segel itu?" Tsunade mengerutkan kening. "Kau… sudah menyetujui transaksi itu?"

"Ya," jawabku dengan wajah serius.

"Tak akan kuijinkan kau melakukan hal itu!" Tsunade berteriak, marah. "Kau kira aku akan dengan mudah menganggukkan kepala setelah mendengar isi perjanjian kalian berdua? Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi!"

"Aku sudah berjanji!" aku memotong ucapan Tsunade. "Aku… tidak bisa melanggar janjiku…"

Tsunade hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau… serius ingin melakukan hal itu?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Tentu. Jika kau tetap melanggarku, aku akan melakukannya dengan diam-diam," jawabku, mantap. "Aku… sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahumu tentang hal ini, karena aku tahu kalau kau pasti tidak akan mengijinkanmu. Tapi aku merasa kalau aku harus memberitahumu akan soal ini."

Tsunade menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "Naruto, kyuubi ingin kau untuk menghancurkan dua hal yang kau sayangi. Dia ingin kau menghancurkan Konoha…"

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan menghancurkan Konoha," aku kembali memotongnya. "Kyuubi tahu itu. Makanya, dia hanya ingin aku untuk meninggalkan Konoha."

"Kalau kau meninggalkan Konoha tanpa ijin dariku dan para ketua, kau akan dianggap ninja pengkhianat," Tsunade menatapku dalam-dalam. "Seperti Sasuke."

"Aku… tidak keberatan…" ujarku. "Aku tidak akan mengkhianati Konoha. Aku akan terus mengawasi tempat ini dari kejauhan. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku akan kembali bertapa di gunung Myoboku dan mencari cara untuk mengendalikan kyuubi seutuhnya dan mengambil kembali Sasuke."

Tsunade hendak membuka mulut lagi, tapi aku cepat-cepat menghentikannya. "Percuma. Apa pun yang kau katakan, aku tetap akan pergi!" ujarku, keras kepala. Tidak mudah bagiku untuk mengatakan hal ini. Aku sangat mencintai Konoha. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan rumahku ini. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan teman-temanku. Tapi, aku sendiri tidak bisa melanggar janji yang sudah kubuat. "Kumohon, Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade sepertinya terkejut ketika mendengarku memanggilnya 'Tsunade-sama'. Perlahan-lahan, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya, namun dia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Dia melemparkan suatu bungkusan dan dengan gesit kutangkap bungkusan itu. Aku membuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan sebuah suntikan.

"Itu benda yang kau butuhkan untuk menepati janji kedua," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. "Sekarang, cepat pergi dari sini! Jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran!"

Aku tersenyum lemah menatap punggung Tsunade. Bagiku, tidak ada orang lain yang lebih kutakuti sekaligus kusayang seperti dirinya. Aku mengangguk dan di detik berikutnya, aku sudah melesat keluar dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap langit biru tenang yang dihiasi dengan awan. Entah kenapa, pemandangan ini membuatku terhanyut di dalam pikiranku sendiri. Aku menoleh dan menatap patung wajah para Hokage. Mereka… sudah mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk menjaga tempat ini. Tatapanku terpaku pada patung hokage keempat.

Ayah.

Apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku ketika dia akan meninggalkan tempat ini?

Meninggalkan orang-orang yang dia sayangi?

"Apa maumu memanggilku kesini, Naruto?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang dingin itu. Sambil menyeringai kaku, aku balas menyapa cewek berambut merah muda pendek itu. "Sakura-chan, kukira kau tidak akan datang…"

"Aku datang karena kau bilang kalau kau mau menjelaskan semuanya," dia menatapku dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang dingin. "Kalau kau hanya bicara yang bukan-bukan, aku akan pergi sekarang!"

Aku beranjak dari bangku taman dan berjalan mendekatinya. Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah ketika jarak wajah kami berdua semakin dekat.

"A-apa maumu, Naruto?" Sakura hendak pergi menjauh dariku, tapi kedua tanganku dengan cepat merangkul tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menegang di dalam pelukanku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukanku.

"Aku… mencintaimu," gumamku, pelan. "Karena itulah, aku harus meninggalkanmu."

Sebelum Sakura sempat berkata sesuatu, aku meraih suntikan yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Tsunade dan menusukkan benda tersebut ke lengan Sakura.

"Kau akan melupakan pemuda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki," bisikku pelan di telinganya. "Kau tidak kenal dengan Naruto Uzumaki."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tubuh Sakura langsung melemas dan dia kehilangan kesadaran di dalam pelukanku. Aku membaringkan tubuh Sakura di kursi taman dekat gerbang Konoha. Dengan obat penghipnotis ini, Sakura akan melupakan semuanya tentang diriku.

"Nah, kyuubi, aku sudah menepati janjiku. Aku akan meninggalkan Konoha dan aku akan membuat orang yang kucintai lupa akan diriku. Apakah itu cukup bagimu?" tanyaku, pelan. Tidak ada balasan dari kyuubi, namun aku tahu bahwa dia mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Aku meraih tanganku dan dengan perlahan, aku menyentuh wajah Sakura. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa melakukan semua ini. Hatiku bagai ditusuk pisau ketika aku membayangkan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak mengenal diriku.

"Maaf," ujarku sambil menatap wajah tidurnya. "Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu… aku tidak bisa melindungimu…" suaraku tiba-tiba bergetar. "Tapi tunggulah, Sakura, aku akan kembali dan aku pasti akan menepati janjiku padamu. Aku janji, _dattebayo_."

* * *

**TBC**

**maafkan daku ya, kalau crita ini gak sesuai harapan...**

**sori juga kalau critanya rush :P**

**makasih udah baca!**

**mind to review?**

**arigatou!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo semuanya! Sori ya, aku updatenya kelamaan...**

**Alasan pertama adalah akhir-akhir ini aku ditimpa sama test-test yang super buanyak...**

**alasan kedua, susah banget nulis chapter yang satu ini!**

**yah...**

**moga-moga reader suka sama crita ini...**

**Sblum itu, aku mau makasih sama reader yg udah baca sama review crita ini...**

**Akasuma Aya-chan**

**Sabaku tema-chan**

**Thia Shirayuki**

**Shu '7' S-F**

**Deidei Rinnepero13**

**Risuki Taka**

**ichigo**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Saruwatari Yumi**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' Uzumaki Sakura**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**Rara Shin'yu Keyra NaruSaku**

**Wi3nter**

**vvvv**

**Hoshi Yamashita**

**Miya Hime Chan**

**Ai Namikaze**

**Lollytha-chan**

**Rinzu15 The 4th Espada**

**Namikaze Mei-Mei**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, fave, alert story ini :)  
**

**warning: alur cepat!  
**

**Dont like dont read!**

**Enjoy! :D

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

_**NARUTO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menatap wajah dingin itu. Rambut hitamnya menyentuh bahu, panjang tak terawat. Sorot matanya yang penuh akan nafsu membunuh membuat tubuhku bergidik.

Tatapan membunuh itu tidak memudar sedikit pun meski sudah tiga tahun sejak pertemuan terakhir kami.

Keinginannya untuk membunuhku masih belum pudar.

Aku meringis, memendam kepedihan yang tersembunyi di dalam diriku.

"Sasuke," aku memanggil namanya. "Apakah kau masih Sasuke yang kukenal?" tanyaku dengan suara yang bergetar. Lelaki yang berdiri di hadapanku itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kau tidak pernah mengenalku," dia menjawab dengan dingin. "Jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk memahamiku!" ancamnya.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak aku memutuskan untuk bertarung dengannya. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak aku memutuskan untuk mati bersamanya. Dan dalam waktu tiga tahun ini, keputusanku itu masih belum berubah.

"Naruto, jangan bicara yang tidak penting lagi! Bunuh saja si pemberontak itu!" Gamakichi berseru dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan menatap tubuh sahabatku yang tidak kalah besar dari _Gama-oyabin_ itu.

"Jangan ikut campur, Gamakichi. Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk kembali ke gunung Myoboku," ujarku dengan nada tajam.

"Tapi kau…" dia menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan sendu. Dia tahu kalau aku ingin mengorbankan nyawaku di saat ini juga. Aku meneguk ludah, memalingkan wajah dari tatapannya yang memelas itu. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan sahabatku itu di dalam pertarungan ini. Aku tidak mau kalau dia harus ikut kehilangan nyawa karena harus menolongku. Sambil menggertakkan gigi, aku kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Pergi sekarang juga!" bentakku. "Aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang harus kalian urus lagi!"

Bentakanku yang tajam memancing emosi Gamakichi. "Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau mati, bodoh!" setelah berteriak dengan suaranya yang serak, dia menghilang dari Lembah Kematian ini.

"Heh! Kenapa kau usir anak buahmu yang setia itu? Sudah siap mati?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sinis. Aku mengerutkan kening dan kembali menatapnya.

"Dia bukan anak buahku," jawabku, tegas. Bagiku, gunung Myoboku sudah menjadi rumah kedua setelah Konoha. Para katak disana sudah menjadi sahabat dekatku. "Sasuke, kau masih tidak mau kembali ke Konoha?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatapku.

Lagi-lagi.

Dadaku berdenyut kencang ketika menatap tatapan dingin dan kejam itu. Sasuke… aku tahu bahwa dia yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang kukenal dulu. Sasuke berubah drastis sejak pertemuannya dengan Madara.

"Madara…" aku bergumam. Aku yakin Sasuke bisa mendengar bisikanku. Aku memejamkan mata dan sosok lelaki bertopeng itu mulai muncul lagi di kepalaku. Moster itulah yang menyebabkan perang yang memakan nyawa ribuan manusia itu. Monster itulah yang membuat kyubi menyerang Konoha sembilan belas tahun lalu. Monster itu juga… yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuaku tewas. Aku menggertakkan gigi, menahan amarah yang mulai bergejolak di dalam diriku. "Sasuke, apakah kau tahu kalau aku sudah membunuh Madara?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

Meskipun hanya sesaat, aku bisa melihat tubuh Sasuke yang menegang.

"Yah… aku _yakin_ kalau aku membunuhnya," ujarku. "Tapi dia _belum_ mati sepenuhnya." Aku teringat akan detik-detik dimana tanganku menembus jantung Madara. Kabut hitam yang menyesakkan dada tiba-tiba melesat keluar dari tubuhnya. Sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran akan kabut hitam yang berasal dari tubuhnya itu. Besar kemungkinan kalau kabut hitam yang menyesakkan itu adalah kekuatan gelap Madara. Aku mencoba mengejar kabut itu, namun dengan kecepatan kilat pun aku tidak bisa menangkapnya. Aku tahu bahwa tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan Madara semudah itu. Aku mulai merasa… kalau Madara membiarkanku mengalahkannya dengan sengaja.

Aku bukan orang yang cerdas seperti Shikamaru. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang seperti ayah Ino. Aku juga tidak bisa menganalisa keadaan seperti Kakashi-sensei. Tapi, entah mengapa, aku _tahu_ apa tujuan Madara yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu mengapa dia sengaja mengalah dariku.

Sorot mataku kembali tertuju ke arah Sasuke. Mata Sasuke tidak menunjukkan emosi sedikit pun. Tatapan matanya yang sekarang membuat sekujur tubuhku bergidik. Matanya… tidak bernyawa. Aku seperti melihat mayat hidup. Sasuke seakan-akan… dikendalikan.

"Sasuke… jangan-jangan kau…" aku meneguk ludah lagi. Entah kenapa, telapak tanganku mulai berkeringat. "Madara… dia…" aku menggigit bibir, tidak mau mengetahui kebenaran yang tersembunyi ini. "Madara… dia merampas tubuhmu?"

Pertanyaanku ini hanyalah dugaan belaka. Namun, aku tahu bahwa pertanyaanku ini sangatlah masuk akal. Madara tahu sejak awal bahwa aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya. Jika aku mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku, aku pasti bisa membunuhnya. Aku rela membunuhnya meski aku tahu bahwa aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku. Tapi… dia tahu kalau aku tidak bisa membunuh Sasuke. Bukan tidak bisa. Aku… _tidak mau_ membunuhnya.

Aku tersenyum pahit setelah sadar bahwa Madara tahu kelemahanku satu-satunya. Dia sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang.

Mengendalikan Pain. Mengendalikan Akatsuki. Menyebabkan perang shinobi…

Semuanya itu adalah rencana yang sudah dia pikirkan matang-matang.

Mengendalikan Sasuke pun bukanlah masalah besar untuknya.

"Sasuke… ini pertanyaan terakhir. Apakah Madara merampas tubuhmu?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia mengangkat bahu dengan santai. "Lalu? Apa urusanmu jika Madara merampas tubuhku? Toh, kau akan mati tidak lama lagi," dia menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi yang sempurna. "Daripada kau bertanya hal yang tidak penting seperti itu bagaimana kalau kita mulai pertarungan ini? Aku tidak sabar untuk membunuhmu."

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Sasuke berkelebat dan dia menghilang dalam sekejap. Mataku terbelalak. _Sejak kapan dia bisa bergerak secepat itu?_ Aku dengan cepat memasang kuda-kuda dan menatap sekeliling dengan tajam, namun aku tidak bisa menangkap sosok Sasuke. Aku yang dulu pasti akan merasa panik jika menghadapi situasi ini, namun, diriku yang sekarang dan yang dulu sangatlah berbeda. Aku memejamkan mata dan di detik kemudian, lingkaran kemerahan mulai muncul di sekeliling mataku.

_Di sana._

Aku mengibaskan lenganku dan pedang Sasuke terlempar jauh, menembus batu karang.

"Percuma," ujarku sambil mengumpulkan cakra kyubi, menggabungkan cakra yang mematikan ini dengan jurus sanin. "Pedang setajam apa pun tidak akan bisa menembus perisai cakra yang mengelilingi tubuhku ini," aku mengibaskan tanganku yang diselimuti cakra kekuningan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pedang itu," ujarnya. Dia tidak terlihat gentar meski pun dia tahu bahwa serangannya tidak mempan terhadapku. "Aku hanya ingin menguji kekuatan kyubi. Ternyata kekuatan yang kuinginkan itu tidak memudar," dia menyeringai dingin. Di detik kemudian, tubuhnya dikelilingi kabut hitam yang kulihat pada waktu itu.

"Ternyata kau memang Madara," aku mendesis di sela-sela gigiku. "Keluar dari tubuh Sasuke!" raungku sambil melayangkan pukulan ke arahnya.

"Ini tubuh siapa?"

Pertanyaan Madara yand keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat kepalan tanganku berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya. "Silahkan saja kalau kau mau membunuh tubuh ini. Aku masih tetap bisa melesat keluar di detik-detik terakhir dan merasuki tubuh orang lain," dia menyeringai mengejek. "_Aku tidak akan mati_."

Sebuah cengkeraman yang sangat kuat melingkari leherku, membuat nafasku berhenti mengalir. "Argh!" aku berteriak kesakitan ketika kuku Sasuke menancap dalam-dalam di leherku. Kuayunkan kakiku dan tubuh Sasuke melayang jauh karena tendangan yang kulontarkan. Dengan nafas terengah-engah aku menyentuh leherku yang baru saja tercekik. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sebelum aku sempat menghembuskan nafas, semburan api hitam tertuju ke arahku.

"_Amaterasu!_" aku tersentak sambil melompat tinggi, menghindar dari api mematikan itu. Namun, setinggi apa pun aku melompat, api itu tetap menuju ke arahku. Dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat, aku membentuk segel _kagebushin_ dan _kagebushin_ itu langsung lenyap terbakar, menggantikan diriku. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menyemburkan _amaterasu_ yang berikutnya, aku sudah membentuk segel lain. "_Tajuu kage bushin no jutsu!_"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika menatap _sepuluh ribu_ duplikat diriku yang mengelilingi Lembah Kematian ini. Aku menoleh ke arah salah satu _kage bushin_ dan mulai mengumpulkan cakra kebiru-biruan di telapak tangannya. Aku melirik ke arah _kage bushin_ yang lain. Mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dari sudut pandang mataku, aku masih bisa melihat Sasuke yang tercengang menatap _lima ribu_ _rasengan_ yang siap dilemparkan ke arahnya.

"Madara! Makan ini!" aku mengancungkan tanganku. "Serang!"

Lima ribu _rasengan_ itu melesat dengan kecepatan kilat ke arah Sasuke. Ledakan yang luar biasa bergema di danau ini. Diam-diam, aku meneguk ludah. Perasaan cemas mulai merayap di hatiku. Apakah serangan tadi ampuh? Apakah serangan itu… membunuh Sasuke? Hatiku nyaris ciut ketika aku membayangkan kemungkinan itu.

Tidak.

Sasuke tidak akan mati semudah itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul gumpalan asap beserta bunyi _'poof'_ yang bersamaan. Kage bushinku lenyap secara drastis.

Dugaanku tepat.

Sasuke tidak bisa dikalahkan semudah itu.

Keringat dingin mulai muncul ketika aku menatap raksasa bertanduk yang diselibungi api hitam berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"_Susanoo…_"

Sasuke menyeringai lebar ketika melihat wajahku yang mulai menjadi kaku. "Kau telah berkembang, Naruto! Kau tidak bisa membuat kage bushin sebanyak itu ketika kita bertarung! Kali ini kau menggabungkan cakramu dengan cakra kyubi, kan?" cengiran Sasuke melebar. "Cakra kyubi itu akan kudapatkan sebentar lagi!"

Aku terdiam mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Kutatap mata Sharingannya dalam-dalam. Biasanya, darah akan mengucur deras dari matanya ketika dia menggunakan jurus membutakan ini. Namun, Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat lelah. Aku menggertakkan gigiku.

"Kekuatanmu yang sekarang ini bukan cuma karena mata Itachi yang sudah ada di dalam matamu kan?" aku bertanya nyaring. "Mata Itachi yang sudah hampir buta itu tidak akan bisa menolong banyak! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa menjadi seperti itu?"

Sasuke terdiam, perlahan-lahan dia menunjuk ke arahku. "Sama sepertimu. Kau kuat karena kyubi. Aku… maksudku, _Sasuke_ menjadi sekuat ini karena…" dia dengan sengaja menghentikan kata-katanya, menyuruhku untuk menebak sendiri.

Sebelum aku sempat mengetahui jawabannya, tangan Susanoo melesat cepat, menuju ke arahku. Aku melompat ke belakang, namun terlambat. Salah satu jarinya menembus tepat di perutku.

Mulutku memuntahkan darah segar. Sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mendalam ini, aku melompat mundur, melepaskan jari Susanoo ini dari tubuhku yang sudah berlubang ini. Aku cepat-cepat mengerahkan cakra kyubi di sekitar perutku. Perlahan-lahan, lubang yang sejak tadi mengucurkan darah ini menutup.

"Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Madara… kau memberikan kekuatanmu pada Sasuke…" aku mendesis. Sasuke menyeringai lebih lebar ketika mendengar ucapanku.

"Sasuke… dia tidak sadar bahwa sisi kegelapanku perlahan-lahan merasuki dirinya! Karena kebencian yang mendalam ini, aku dengan mudah mengendalikan tubuhnya!" Sasuke yang dikendalikan oleh Madara tertawa. "Akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik padamu. Sasuke tahu bahwa tubuhnya dikendalikan olehku! Tapi ironisnya, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perlawanan! Dia rela melakukan apa saja asal balas dendamnya terwujud," _Sasuke_ menyeringai. "Dia rela kurasuki asalkan kau bisa mati terbunuh di tangan ini." Dia menyodorkan tangannya dan Susanoo mulai menyerang lagi. Aku cepat-cepat membentuk perisai dengan cakra kyubi, namun, tubuhku tetap terpental jauh karena kekuatan Susanoo ini.

"Sasuke! Kau bisa mendengarku, kan?" aku berseru kencang ketika aku berhasil menghindar dari serangan mematikan itu. "Aku ingin bertarung denganmu, bukan Madara! Sekarang ini kau dikuasai Madara! Aku ingin bertarung dengan dirimu yang asli!"

Tidak mempedulikan teriakanku, Susanoo tetap melajukan serangannya.

"Aku sudah siap mati untuk bertarung denganmu, kau dengar! Kau tidak selemah ini, Sasuke! Kuasai kembali dirimu!" aku berteriak sampai pada puncak suaraku, namun wajah Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Aku mengigit bibir dan di detik kemudian, perisai kyubi yang melindungiku ini lenyap. "Nah! Sekarang aku tidak akan menggunakan cakra kyubi lagi! Aku hanya _Naruto_ sekarang! Aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan siapa-siapa!" lubuk hatiku yang terdalam menjerit ke araku. _Tanpa kyubi, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Sasuke yang dikuasai Madara! Ini namanya bunuh diri!_

Tiba-tiba Susanoo mengibaskan tangannya, membuat tubuhku terlempar jauh, membentur batu karang. Aku bisa mendengar bunyi-bunyi keretak mengerikan yang berasal dari punggungku. Aku bisa merasakan robekan tajam di kulit kepalaku. Cairan hangat mengalir dan membasahi wajahku.

"Masih tidak mau menggunakan cakra kyubi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan dingin. "Kau bisa mati hanya dalam waktu semenit," Susanoo mengulurkan jarinya dan perlahan-lahan, jari itu ditujukan ke arah jantungku.

"Aku… ingin bertarung denganmu, Sasuke…" aku mendesis, menahan rasa sakit. "Aku tidak ingin… ada monster yang ikut campur akan pertarungan kita…" nafasku mulai putus-putus. "Monster seperti kyubi dan Madara… tidak boleh ikut campur! Aku tidak mau bertarung kalau bukan kau seorang yang melawanku!"

Sasuke tertawa mendengar teriakanku. "Apa kau masih belum sadar? Bocah ini sudah menutup telinganya rapat-rapat! Dia sadar kalau dia bisa menjadi super kuat dengan keberadaanku! Dia tidak akan membuang…"

Tiba-tiba, ucapan _Madara_ terputus. Dia memegang kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Tiba-tiba, sekumpulan asap hitam melesat keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya asap hitam itu, Susanoo yang berdiri di depanku ini melenyap. Kedua kaki Sasuke bergetar hebat, membuatnya langsung terjatuh di atas danau ini. Darah mulai mengucur deras dari matanya dan nafasnya mulai naik turun tak karuan.

"Berisik, bodoh…" dia mendesis pelan. "Suaramu itu… berisik!"

"Sasuke!" aku berseru, menyeringai. Tanpa sadar, hatiku terasa bahagia melihatnya yang kembali seperti semula.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan bangkit dari posisi berlutut dan kembali menatapku dengan dingin. Namun, setidaknya kali ini aku tahu bahwa yang menatapku ini adalah _Sasuke_. "Jangan kira kalau suaramu itulah yang membuatku menendang Madara keluar dari tubuhku. Aku hanya ingin membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri," Meski pun Sasuke sudah kehabisan tenaga, aku bisa melihat kilatan _chidori_ yang mengelilingi lengannya. Aku meringis dan tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menyiksa ini, aku mulai mengumpulkan cakra kebiru-biruan di telapak tanganku.

"Ayo. Kita selesaikan ini!"

Bersamaan dengan seruanku, telapak tangan kami bertemu, menyebabkan benturan yang sangat hebat. Tubuh kami berdua terlempar jauh dan sekali lagi, aku membentur batu karang yang meretakkan seluruh tulangku. Aku ingin bangkit berdiri untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke, tapi aku bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk menggerakkan ujung jariku. Sebelum mataku tertutup, aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang mendekatiku dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Dia juga… sudah sampai pada batasnya. Tiba-tiba, kabut kehitaman itu kembali mendekatinya.

Madara akan menguasai tubuh Sasuke lagi.

Sambil mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa, aku berdiri dan mendekati Sasuke. "Hei, berengsek!" aku memanggilnya sambil meringis kesakitan. "Jika kau terus memendam kebencian itu, Madara… tidak akan menyerah untuk merasuki tubuhmu…" aku melirik ke arah kabut hitam yang semakin dekat dengan tubuh Sasuke.

"Beri..sik!" Sasuke mendesis. "Aku bisa mengusirnya lagi!"

Aku tersenyum lemah, meragukan hal itu. Tubuh Sasuke yang sudah lemah ini tidak mungkin bisa menepis cakra Madara yang super kuat. Perlahan-lahan, jariku yang bergetar menyentuh dahi Sasuke, membuat matanya terbelalak. "Kau… tidak cocok kalau tidak memakai pelindung dahi Konoha…" aku terbatuk dan darah segar kembali menyembur keluar.

Waktuku sudah tidak banyak. Begitu pula dengan waktu Sasuke.

Aku memejamkan mata dan sosok Itachi mulai muncul di kepalaku. Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar suaranya.

_Jagalah adikku._

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat akan pertemuanku dengan Itachi sebelum kematiannya. Di tengah-tengah ilusi yang dia ciptakan, dia memasukkan sesuatu ke mulutku.

Dia memasukkan sebagian cakranya di dalam diriku.

Aku tersenyum lemah. Itachi… dia tidak pernah melupakan adiknya sedikit pun.

"Sasuke…" aku bergumam lemah sambil menekan dahinya dengan jariku. "Ini hadiah dariku dan Itachi… Gunakan baik-baik, bodoh!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, setelah aku menyalurkan cakra Itachi, kegelapan mulai merayap, menyelimuti diriku. Detik-detik sebelum aku menutup mataku, aku bisa melihat kabut hitam Madara yang perlahan-lahan lenyap.

Aku memejamkan mata dan seluruh rasa sakit di tubuhku ini mulai memudar.

_Apa aku… akan mati?_

Kegelapan itu menyelimuti diriku sepenuhnya, membuat suara-suara yang bergema di kepalaku ini menghilang.

_Ternyata aku benar-benar akan mati…_

_Setidaknya… untuk terakhir kali…_

Tiba-tiba sosok gadis berambut pendek merah jambu dengan mata _emerald_ yang bersinar muncul di kepalaku.

_Aku ingin bertemu dia sekali lagi…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.

* * *

__**SAKURA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menatap bingkai foto yang tergeletak di meja belajarku itu. "Sasuke-kun…" aku mendesah sambil menyentuh wajah anak laki-laki dengan rambut emo itu. Senyumku perlahan-lahan mengembang ketika melihat wajah masa kecilku yang tersenyum penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Beginikah caraku tersenyum dulu?

Tiba-tiba tatapanku terpaku pada wajah anak lelaki dengan rambut pirang. Matanya itu mengingatkanku akan langit biru yang tenang. Wajahnya berkerut dan dia melontarkan tatapan kebencian pada Sasuke-kun.

Untuk kesekian kalinya juga, aku menghela napas panjang.

Siapa anak berambut pirang ini?

Aku tidak mengenalnya.

Aku bahkan tidak ingat mengapa dia bisa masuk ke dalam foto kelompok Kakashi ini. Aku mendengus dan kembali meletakkan foto itu di meja belajarku. Tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika usiaku masih enam belas tahun, aku tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada diriku.

Tidak ada perubahan di dalam diriku.

Aku tidak terkena penyakit apa-apa.

Namun, aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang hilang.

_Sesuatu_ yang sangat penting dari dalam diriku menghilang.

Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Yang pasti, pada waktu itu aku merasa kosong. Dadaku… seakan-akan menghilang. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat _sesuatu_ yang hilang itu, namun semuanya sia-sia. Entah kenapa, aku hanya bisa teringat akan bangku taman di dekat gerbang Konoha. Setiap kali aku melewati bangku itu, hatiku tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Aku tahu bahwa aku mengalami hal yang sangat menyakitkan di dekat taman itu.

Itulah tempat dimana Sasuke meninggalkanku seorang diri.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan daripada itu. Aku sadar bahwa kejadian dimana Sasuke meninggalkanku itu sangat menyakitkan hati, namun ada sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. Dan _sesuatu_ itu terjadi di taman itu.

"Argh! Sialan!" aku mendesis, frustrasi. Aku menyusupkan jari-jariku ke dalam rambutku yang sudah panjang, menyentuh punggungku. Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Aku pernah bertanya pada Ino akan keadaanku yang aneh ini, namun dia hanya tersenyum pahit tanpa memberitahuku apa-apa! Aku kembali melirik wajah anak lelaki dengan rambut pirang itu.

Namanya Naruto Uzumaki.

Aku mencari informasinya di buku para ninja Konoha. Dia mendapat nilai terendah di ujian. Sudah suatu keajaiban di bisa menjadi ninja dengan pengetahuan yang super sedikit itu. Dia pembuat onar. Entah sudah berapa kali dia terkena hukuman yang berat. Dia keluar dari Konoha ketika umurnya tiga belas tahun dan berlatih di bawah bimbingan Jiraiya-sama. Ketika usianya enam belas, dia kembali ke Konoha dan menjadi pahlawan di sini. Dan sekarang, dia menghilang secara misterius. Tsunade-sama berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membersihkan namanya yang sudah di cap sebagai 'ninja pengkhianat' itu. Tapi, karena jasanya yang menyelamatkan desa, tidak ada yang menganggapnya sebagai pengkhianat. Mereka masih menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan.

Kerutan di keningku semakin mendalam. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Orang heboh seperti dia pasti tidak mudah dilupakan orang! Ino dan yang lain mengingatnya dan mereka semua berteman dengannya, tapi mengapa _aku_ tidak bisa mengingatnya? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba Ino menghambur masuk ke dalam kamarku. Gadis yang sudah memotong pendek rambutnya ini menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. "Tidak ada waktu untuk santai! Kita harus pergi ke Lembah Kematian, sekarang!"

Lembah Kematian?

Nama tempat itu bergema di kepalaku. Bukankah itu tempat dimana Madara Uchiha dan Harashima Senju bertarung? Sebelum aku sempat bertanya sesuatu, Ino sudah menyeretku, melesat keluar rumah. Mataku terbelalak ketika aku melihat kondisi di dekat gerbang Konoha.

"Cepat! Kerahkan semua anggota inti tim medis!" Tsunade-sama berteriak kencang dan dalam seketika, anggota inti tim medis melesat keluar dengan perlengkapan medis yang super lengkap. Tsunade-sama sendiri langsung melecat cepat, mendahului yang lain. Kenapa hokage, orang dengan kedudukan tertinggi di Konoha sampai harus melesat panik begitu? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tak lama kemudian, kami semua sampai di Lembah Kematian. Mataku lagi-lagi terbelalak ketika menatap suasana di tempat ini. Semua batu karang pecah berhamburan. Pohon-pohon di sekitar tempat ini tumbang seakan-akan ada badai yang menerjang tempat ini.

"Astaga! Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" tangis Ino meledak ketika dia melihat dua lelaki yang tergeletak berlumuran darah di tepi danau. Ino dengan segera melesat ke tempat itu dan air matanya mulai mengucur ketika melihat kondisi tubuh mereka berdua.

Mataku terpaku pada tubuh lelaki yang berambut hitam panjang. Rambutnya yang awut-awutan itu menyentuh bahu. Darah memenuhi tubuhnya. Jika bukan karena jubah putihnya yang bergambar kipas itu aku tidak akan sadar kalau lelaki itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar, aku membekap mulutku. "Sasuke-kun!" aku menyerukan namanya di sela-sela tangisku. Aku nyaris melesat ke sisi Sasuke, tapi teriakan Tsunade-sama membuatku terhenti.

"Naruto! Naruto! Bangun, bocah!"

Tatapanku langsung beralih ke arah Tsunade-sama yang menjerit. Hokage kelima itu merangkul seorang lelaki dengan air mata yang mengucur deras. Baru kali ini aku melihat Tsunade-sama dengan kondisi kacau seperti itu. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tubuh lelaki berambut pirang itu, menyalurkan cakra penyembuhan di tubuhnya. Tsunade-sama mengerahkan semua kemampuannya pada tubuh lelaki itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Sasuke-kun.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto! Bertahanlah!"

Aku terpaku menatap wajah lelaki yang terkapar di tanah itu. Wajahnya… sangat berbeda dengan wajah bocah laki-laki di foto itu. Rambut pirang itu sekarang panjang, mencapai bahu. Pipi tulang lelaki itu menonjol, sangat berbeda dengan wajah bocah pirang bermuka bulat yang ada di foto. Meski pun wajahnya berlumuran darah, aku bisa menangkap ketampanan wajahnya. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup membuatku penasaran akan warna bola mata di bersembunyi di dalamnya.

Entah kenapa, perasaan rindu dan cemas yang kutujukan pada Sasuke-kun tadi menghilang.

Aku kembali menatap wajah Uzumaki Naruto dan tiba-tiba, _sesuatu_ yang hilang itu kembali.

Debaran jantung yang menghilang selama tiga tahun ini kembali.

* * *

**TBC**

**makasih udah baca!**

**moga2 reader semua suka sama chapter ini...**

**nulisnya super susah! (apalagi yang bagian berantem itu)**

**sori kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak berkenan...**

**mind to review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Halo, semuanya!**

**Makasih buat yang udah fave, alert, baca and review crita ini!**

**Special thnks to:**

**AKASUNA AYA-CHAN**

**THIA SHIRAYUKI**

**DEIDEI RINNEPERO13**

**RISUKI TAKA**

**SARUWATARI YUMI**

**MUGIWARA 'YUKII' UZUMAKI SAKURA**

**HOSHI YAMASHITA**

**MIYA HIME CHAN**

**AI NAMIKAZE**

**LOLLYTHA-CHAN**

**RINZU15 THE 4TH ESPADA**

**KATAOKAFIDY**

**THE ONE EYE DRAGON**

**MEI CHAN**

**HARUNO NAMIKAZE**

**GOTCHA 'AVRIL' OGAWAYAKKO**

**DEVIL'S OF KUNOICHI**

**NARUSAKU**

**MAKI  
**

**Makasih banyak ya! :)**

**ps: sori kalau ada salah speling namanya...**

**Warning! Dont like dont read!  
**

**Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

**NARUTO**

_Bau apa ini?_

Bau yang menyengat ini membuat hidungku mengernyit. Aku kenal bau yang menyengat ini. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak mencium bau ini…

Ini bau…

_Obat-obatan?_

Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mataku terbuka. Ruangan yang terang benderang ini membuat mataku terpejam lagi tanpa kusadari. Aku kembali membuka mataku dan mencoba membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan ini.

_Ini… surga?_

Mataku menangkap mesin aneh yang terus berbunyi 'piiip' di sebelah tempatku berbaring. Aku tidak tahu mesin apa itu, tapi yang pasti, bunyi 'piip' itu seirama dengan bunyi detak jantungku. Aku memutar mata dan menatap setangkai bunga di berada sebelahku.

_Sepertinya tempat ini bukan surga…_

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengendus bau di ruangan ini. Hidungku mengernyit ketika bau obat-obatan yang menusuk ini meresap ke otakku.

_Ini rumah sakit…_

Aku terdiam sesaat. Pikiranku menjadi kosong seketika. Ternyata, aku masih hidup… Aku mencoba bergerak, namun sekujur tubuhku langsung terasa lemas begitu aku menggerakkan salah satu jariku. "A.. ah…" aku bergumam pelan ketika aku sama sekali tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur ini. Mataku terbelalak. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di wajahku.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat akan pertarunganku dengan Sasuke. Aku ingat kalau seluruh cakraku terkuras di pertarungan itu. Selain itu, entah sudah berapa kali aku terbentur di batu karang. Dipikir-pikir, sudah suatu keajaiban aku bisa selamat. Tapi, kalau aku harus cacat seumur hidup dan tidak bisa bergerak…

Wajahku tiba-tiba memucat. Kalau aku sekarang menjadi cacat, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Jangan-jangan dia…

"Ah, ah…" mulutku megap-megap, kehabisan kata-kata. Aku mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku, namun tak seujung jari pun bergerak. Keringat mulai mengucur deras, namun tak kupedulikan. Hanya ada satu hal di kepalaku. Keluar dari tempat sialan ini dan mencari Sasuke.

"ARGHH!" aku berteriak sampai pada puncak suaraku. "Bergeraklah! Tubuh sialan!" seiring dengan teriakanku, aku mendengar bunyi keretak yang mengerikan. Tubuhku menjadi kaku seketika. Jangan-jangan… tulangku…

"Tidaakkk!" jeritan ketakutanku bergema di seluruh ruangan.

"Hei, goblok."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau jadi orang cacat, _dattebayo_! Aku harus mencari Sasuke!"

"HEI!"

Aku berhenti berteriak dan menatap ke arah tirai yang memisahkan ruangan ini.

"Jangan teriak, bodoh! Kau pikir hanya kau saja orang yang berada di ruangan ini?"

Bola mataku melebar ketika aku mendengar suara yang ketus dan dingin itu. "S-sasuke? Kau tidak mati?" aku hendak mengulurkan tangan, mencoba untuk menyibakkan tirai yang menghalangi kami berdua, namun usahaku itu sia-sia.

"Sasuke!" aku menjeritkan namanya dengan panik. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku! Jangan-jangan aku…" aku meneguk ludah. "Aku… sudah…"

"Tubuhku juga tidak bisa digerakkan," ujar Sasuke dari balik tirai. Mataku terbelalak mendengar nada suaranya yang biasa-biasa saja itu. Kenapa dia bisa santai setelah tahu kenyataan kalau tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan?

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau bisa begitu san…"

"Tubuh kita disegel."

"…tai… eh?" aku mengerutkan kening dan menatap tirai dengan mata terbelalak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tubuh kita dipasang segel, _bodoh_," Sasuke mendengus. "Aku sudah siuman sejak tadi, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku."

Aku melongo dan cepat-cepat memutar bola mataku, berusaha untuk melihat segel yang menahan tubuhku. "Oh," gumamku ketika melihat beberapa kertas mantera yang menempel di lenganku. "Apaan ini, _dattebayo_?" aku kembali menjerit. "Kenapa kita harus ditempeli kertas mantera segala?" aku kembali mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku, mencoba untuk bergerak namun, suara 'krak' yang kembali muncul menghentikanku.

"Tidak!" aku menjerit frustrasi. "Kalau begini terus aku akan mati, _dattebayo_!"

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah berkerut. Wanita yang berkuncir dua itu menatapku dengan tatapan berapi-api, seakan-akan mau mencabik-cabik tubuhku di saat ini juga.

"Hiii!" nyaliku langsung ciut ketika dia mulai berjalan menuju tempatku berbaring. Aku bisa merasakan lantai yang bergetar setiap kali dia mengangkat kakinya.

"Hei, bocah!" dia berteriak kencang, membuat kaca-kaca jendela bergetar karena suaranya. "Sampai kapan kau mau mencoba bunuh diri seperti ini?"

"Hiii! _Tsunade-no-baachan_!" aku menyerukan namanya sambil bergetar ketakutan.

Ternyata sampai kapan pun aku tidak bisa menghadapinya yang penuh amarah seperti ini.

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja mematahkan tulangku lagi!" aku memohon padanya.

"Mematahkan tulang?" kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Dia menatap ranjang tempatku berbaring dan langsung menghela napas. "Kau mematahkan kaki ranjangnya, BODOH!"

"Apa?" aku berseru kaget. "Pantas saja! Aku sempat heran kenapa aku tidak merasa sakit meski ada bunyi 'krak' tadi!"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala. "Meski tubuhmu sudah ditempel segel dengan jumlah banyak kau tetap saja bisa merusak sesuatu dengan cakramu yang berlebihan itu! Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikanmu!"

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan semua segel yang merepotkan ini! Kenapa aku tidak boleh bergerak?" protesku.

"Karena itu akan mempercepat kesembuhanmu, BODOH!" raung Tsunade. "Dasar! Sikap tak sabaranmu itu tidak pernah berubah!" entah kenapa, suara Tsunade tiba-tiba bergetar. Dia cepat-cepat mengusap matanya untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang nyaris terjatuh.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. "Baachan… aku baik-baik saja, kok!" aku menyeringai. "Aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi," ujarku sungguh-sungguh. Aku sudah menepati janji yang kubuat dengan Kyubi. Aku sudah meninggalkan Konoha selama tiga tahun. Selama tiga tahun ini aku selalu mengawasi Kohona dari kejauhan. Kyubi sendiri tahu kalau dia tidak bisa lagi menahanku dari Konoha. Senyumku mengembang dan dengan mata berseri-seri aku menatap Tsunade. "Aku janji, _dattebayo_!" seruku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tsunade terdiam menatapku dan perlahan-lahan, senyum mulai muncul di wajahnya yang sampai sekarang tidak berubah itu. "Huh! Takkan kumaafkan kau kalau kau melanggar janji!" dia mendengus. Aku hanya menyeringai semakin lebar mendengar ancamannya itu. Tsunade melirik ke arah tirai yang memisahkanku dan Sasuke. Keningnya kembali berkerut dan dia menyibakkan tirai itu.

Sasuke masih terbaring disana. "Kau tahu kalau kau seharusnya sudah dihukum mati sekarang?" tanya Tsunade, tajam. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab mau pun menatap matanya.

"Baachan!" aku berseru, mulai panik. "Apakah kau akan membunuh Sasuke? Aku tidak setuju!" dadaku terasa sakit ketika harus membayangkan Sasuke yang mati dibunuh oleh Konoha, rumah yang kucintai ini. "Sasuke dikuasai Madara! Madara mengendalikannya dengan mudah karena kebencian yang ada pada diri Sasuke! Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah!"

"Aku tahu," jawab Tsunade. "Sebenarnya, semua ini terjadi karena keegoisan para tetua dahulu. Karena mereka, Itachi membunuh semua anggota keluarganya, kecuali bocah ini." Tsunade masih menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Tapi, perbuatan Sasuke Uchiha juga tidak bisa disangkal. Dunia shinobi menginginkannya untuk mati."

"Tidak bisa!" aku meraung. Kemarahanku mulai meluap dan tanpa kusadari, bunyi 'krak' itu kembali muncul. "Aku yang membawanya kesini! Aku yang berhak memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan pada Sasuke!"

"Tepat sekali,"

Aku tersendak ketika mendengar suara yang penuh akan wibawa itu. "Garra! Kau Garra, kan?" seruku ketika menatap lelaki berambut merah dengan tattoo bertuliskan 'ai' di keningnya. Garra menatapku sesaat dan mengangguk.

"Aku kesini untuk mewakili negara shinobi yang lain," dia mendekati Tsunade dan memberikan selembar surat padanya. "Pembicaraan tentang hukuman Sasuke Uchiha akan diadakan minggu depan, di negara Suna. Pastikan pada saat itu anda berada di sana."

"Garra! Mereka tidak akan membunuh Sasuke, kan?" aku dengan panik berseru ke arah Garra.

"Dunia shinobi mengerti kalau Madara yang menyebabkan semua ini," ujar Garra. "Mereka juga tahu kalau Sasuke dikendalikan. Jadi, ada kemungkinan kalau nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan."

Aku menghembuskan napas lega ketika mendengar ucapannya. Tubuhku yang sejak tadi menegang langsung menjadi lemas seketika. "Syukurlah, Sasuke!" aku berseru padanya. Sasuke hanya mendengus, namun aku tahu bahwa dia juga merasa lega. Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya dari sudut mataku. Sasuke… dia sudah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dulu. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan nafsu membunuh lagi dari tubuhnya. Cakra yang Itachi berikan padanya… seakan-akan menghapus semua dendam dan kebencian yang tertanam di tubuhnya.

"Lalu," Tsunade mendekati Garra. "Kenapa _Kazekage_ sampai harus datang ke rumah sakit ini hanya untuk memberi surat? Kenapa tidak menyuruh anak buahmu yang mengantar?" tanya Tsunade, menyeringai. Garra tertegun. Dia mengalihkan matanya dari Tsunade dan menatapku.

"Aku ada sedikit waktu luang,"

"Dia mau melihat keadaan bocah yang menghilang selama tiga tahun ini," lelaki berjubah hitam berdiri di depan pintu ruangan ini. "Yah… mungkin sudah bukan bocah," dia menyeringai sambil menatapku.

"Kankurou!" aku menyerukan namanya sambil balas menyeringai. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan lelaki dengan coretan-coretan di wajah itu.

"Aku… sudah harus pergi," gumam Garra, hendak keluar dari ruangan.

"Garra, tinggalah disini sebentar. Aku akan menyediakan ruangan untukmu," ujar Tsunade. Garra hanya menggeleng dengan sopan.

"Masih ada kerjaan yang harus kubereskan," dia menoleh ke arahku. "Sampai jumpa, Naruto."

"Tunggu, Garra!" seruanku menghentikannya. Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam dan tersenyum. "Aku pasti… akan menjadi Hokage! Kau tunggu saja, _dattebayo_!"

Garra hanya menatapku. Perlahan-lahan, di tersenyum simpul. "Kutunggu," ujarnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baiklah!" Tsunade tiba-tiba menepuk tangannya, membuat perhatianku teralih. "Ruanganmu dan Sasuke harus dipisah!" dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tempat tidurku ini langsung bergeser. Aku hendak melawan, tapi mulutku langsung terbungkam ketika menatap tatapan membunuh Tsunade. "Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya harus menjalani perawatan lebih lanjut. Tubuhnya belum pulih akan luka parah itu. Dia tidak sama denganmu yang bisa langsung pulih hanya dalam waktu dua minggu!"

Dua minggu? Jadi aku tertidur selama itu?

"Hei, bawakan bunga _Daffodil_ yang ada di meja itu," Tsunade memerintah salah satu perawat.

"_Daffodil_?" gumamku sambil menatap setangkai bunga bewarna putih yang tadi menarik perhatianku itu. "Siapa yang meletakkan bunga itu disampingku?"

Tsunade hanya terdiam dan tetap mendorong tempat tidurku. "Naruto… kau benar-benar akan menyesal karena kau menepati janji kyubi…" Tsunade menghela napas. "_Daffodil_ artinya… 'lahir kembali'. Sakura meletakkan bunga itu disampingmu."

Dadaku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang ketika mendengar nama gadis yang sudah kutinggalkan selama tiga tahun itu. "Sakura…" aku membayangkan sosoknya. Meski sudah tiga tahun tidak melihatnya, wajah Sakura masih terlukis dengan jelas di benakku. "Aku…" entah mengapa, dadaku terasa sakit ketika menatap bunga itu. "Aku… ingin bertemu dengannya…" bisikku dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tahu bahwa sekarang dia pasti tidak ingat sedikit pun tentang diriku… namun, aku _ingin_ bertemu dengannya…"

.

.

.

.

.

**SAKURA**

Entah sudah berapa kali aku berada di sini.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku terus datang kesini tiap hari. Perlahan-lahan, aku menempelkan wajahku di dekat jendela ruangan lelaki itu. Aku menajamkan mataku dan menangkap sosok lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru terang.

"Hahaha! Kau kalah, Choji!" Uzumaki Naruto berseru kencang sambil merampas keripik kentang yang sejak tadi ada di tangan Choji. "Ini akan jadi milikku!"

"Tidak!" lelaki gembul yang duduk di dekat ranjang Naruto Uzumaki itu langsung berteriak. "Itu keripik rasa udang edisi terbaru yang hanya dijual di Negara Suna!"

"Berisik, Choji!" Shikamaru, lelaki yang sudah menjadi _jonin_ tingkat atas itu mengeluh. "Masih syukur Temari berbaik hati membawakan keripik itu padamu!"

"Hehehe," Choji menyeringai. "Dia tidak akan membawa keripik itu kesini kalau bukan kau yang minta! Makasih, Shikamaru!"

"Wow! Hubungan kalian berdua makin intim saja!" lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu menyeringai lebar.

"Dia hanya mampir untuk mengantar murid-muridnya yang akan mengikuti ujian chuunin disini nanti!" Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan tampang malas.

"Murid-murid?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh, aku lupa bilang?" Shikamaru menghela napas. "Temari sudah menjadi jonin kelas atas… Sekarang dia sudah melatih tiga _genin_. Semua teman-teman kita rata-rata sudah menjadi jonin dan sebagian menjadi jonin yang melatih para genin…"

Naruto Uzumaki terpaku. Dia hanya menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jadi," Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "_Hanya_ kau yang masih menjadi genin di usia sembilan belas tahun ini."

Naruto Uzumaki masih terpaku.

"Iya ya…" Choji bergumam. "Bahkan Konohamaru saja sudah jadi chunin…"

Sesaat, suasana di kamar itu hening.

"APA?" teriakan Naruto Uzumaki langsung meledak. "Kenapa bisa begini, _dattebayo_? Konohamaru saja pangkatnya lebih besar dariku? Apakah aku harus menjadi genin untuk selamanya?" dia menepuk-nepuk ranjang dengan air mata yang berlinang-linang. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau tenaga yang dia keluarkan terlalu besar sehingga _lagi-lagi_ ranjang itu patah.

"Uwa!" jerit Naruto ketika dia terjatuh dari ranjang. Choji yang sejak tadi duduk di tepi ranjang ikut terjatuh, menimpa Naruto tanpa ampun. "Aaarrgghhh! Berat! Sialan! Kau masih saja GENDUT, Choji!"

Jeritan tabu yang keluar dari mulutnya itu membuat Choji mengamuk, menghancurkan peralatan rumah sakit. Aku menghela napas menatap kejadian di dalam ruangan itu.

Ketika Naruto Uzumaki tertidur, wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang, mengingatkanku akan patung _Yondaime_. Tidak salah lagi, rumor yang menyatakan kalau dia putra Yondaime itu sepertinya benar. Jambang lelaki itu juga menyentuh bahu, sama seperti Yondaime… Wajahnya memang tidak setampan hokage keempat itu, namun aku bisa menangkap ketampanan wajahnya.

Namun, setelah melihat kejadian ini, aku bisa menyimpulkan karakter Naruto Uzumaki dengan jelas.

Wajahnya memang mirip dengan Yondaime, tapi sifat mereka berdua beda jauh.

Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang idiot.

"Anu…"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan menoleh ke belakang. "Oh, Hinata!" seruku ketika melihat gadis berambut panjang dengan mata keabu-abuan itu. Aku cepat-cepat mengingkir dari jendela Naruto. Memalukan sekali! Dia pasti tahu kalau aku sejak tadi mengintip! "A-ada apa?" aku meringis.

"Apakah Naruto-kun sudah boleh dikunjungi?" tanyanya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Ah, sudah," aku tersenyum. "Lihat! Choji dan Shikamaru sudah mengunjunginya!"

Wajah Hinata langsung berseri-seri. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahnya berseri seperti itu. Tanpa kusadari, keningku langsung berkerut. Entah mengapa… aku tidak suka melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Aku seakan-akan… teringat akan kejadian buruk di masa lalu.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata menghambur masuk dan tepat ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto, dia langsung terkulai pingsan.

"Hinata?" Naruto berseru kaget. "Astaga… dia tidak berubah! Selalu pingsan setiap kali bertemu muka denganku!"

"Mungkin itu karena wajahmu, Naruto!" Tenten menyelinap masuk melalui jendela. Gadis berkepang dua itu menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. "Wajahmu berubah banyak!" ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

"Hei! Kalian semua!" Ino tiba-tiba berlari ke arah kamar Naruto tanpa melirik ke arahku. "Cepat sembunyikan cowok pirang itu!" dia berseru ke arah Shikamaru dan yang lain. "Sekarang gerombolan cewek-cewek di Konoha sedang menyerbu kesini untuk bertemu dengan Naruto!"

"Eeehh?" Naruto berseru. "Aku mau ngobrol disini bersama Shikamaru dan yang lain! Sebentar lagi Neji, Kiba, Lee dan yang lain akan menyusul kesini! Aku tidak mau pergi, _dattebayo_!"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak mau rumah sakit ini hancur karena gempa bumi, bodoh!"

"Benar kata Ino," Tsunade tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Naruto! Pergilah kau dari rumah sakit ini! Sembunyi ke tempat yang aman!" Tsunade tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan dan menarik tanganku. "Bawa cewek yang sejak tadi mengintipmu diam-diam ini bersamamu!"

"T-Tsunade-sama!" wajahku bersemu merah ketika sadar bahwa tindakan mengintipku sejak tadi ketahuan. Aku hendak menolak perintah Tsunade, namun setelah menerima tatapan membunuh darinya, aku cepat-cepat menutup mulut.

"Anu, baachan…" Naruto Uzumaki menatapku dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Cewek rambut panjang itu…"

"Ini Sakura Haruno, bodoh! Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa mengenalinya lagi!" Tsunade tiba-tiba mengayunkan tanganku dengan tenaga raksasanya, membuat tubuhku melayang.

"Kyaa!" aku menjerit, siap untuk menerima rasa sakit di tubuhku. Namun, sepasang tangan kekar menangkap tubuhku dengan gesit. Aku tersentak ketika merasakan kehangatan sepasang lengan ini. Dulu… aku pernah merasakan kehangatan yang sama.

_Siapa pemilik kehangatan ini?_

Perlahan-lahan, aku membuka mata dan menatap Uzumaki Naruto yang merangkul tubuhku. "Sakura-chan?" dia bergumam sambil menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Tanpa kusadari, wajahku memanas di karena tatapannya itu. Mata biru yang terang itu seakan-akan menyeret pikiranku, membuatku tidak bisa berpikir. "Kau… benar-benar Sakura-chan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Y-ya… Namaku Sakura Haruno," jawabku, panik. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan menunduk ke arahnya. "Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Uzumaki-san," ujarku, sopan.

Entah kenapa, Naruto mengerutkan kening, tidak menyukai kesopanan yang kulontarkan, namun, dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Rambutmu… panjang…" gumamnya.

"Oh, ini?" aku tersenyum kaku sambil menyentuh rambutku. "Aku memanjangkan rambutku sejak tiga tahun lalu…"

Tiba-tiba, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah rambutku. "Lembut…" gumamnya sambil memainkan rambutku. Wajahku bersemu merah dan aku hendak menepis tangan lelaki ini, namun tatapannya yang sejak tadi melekat padaku membuatku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ehem!" tiba-tiba Tsunade berdehem. "Kalian mau pergi atau tidak?"

"Eh!" aku tersentak panik. Wajahku langsung terbakar ketika sadar bahwa Tsunade dan yang lain masih ada di ruangan ini.

"Suit! Suit! Sakura!" Ino bersiul kencang.

"Cinta lama bersemi kembali, nih!" Tenten ikut bersiul.

_Cinta lama? Apa maksudnya?_ "K-kami akan pergi sekarang!" aku cepat-cepat mendorong Naruto dan melesat bersamanya keluar dari rumah sakit.

_Apa maksudnya dengan cinta lama?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Waahh!" Naruto berseru riang ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya di taman Konoha. "Tempat ini tidak berubah!"

Dia langsung duduk di kursi taman ini dan mendesah. "Ahh… aku benar-benar sudah kembali…" desahnya sambil menatap ke angkasa. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara apa-apa. Mataku masih terpaku pada wajahnya itu. Di dalam hatiku, tidak ada lelaki yang lebih tampan dari Sasuke. Namun, entah mengapa… tanggapanku itu langsung hancur ketika aku menatap wajah lelaki yang duduk di bangku taman ini. Dia tidak setampan Sasuke, tapi dia dapat membuat wajahku terasa terbakar. Hanya dengan menatapku, dia dapat membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Sakura-chan! Jangan berdiri disana terus!" Naruto menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Ayo, duduk disini!" dia menepuk bangku di sebelahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk sopan dan duduk di ujung bangku.

"Kau… benar-benar ninja Konoha?" tanyaku sambil menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku tahu bahwa dia adalah pahlawan Konoha. Dia juga berteman baik dengan Ino dan yang lain, namun aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak mau terlalu dekat dengannya. Naruto sadar kalau aku berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya. Dia hanya tersenyum pahit dan menggangguk. "Kau juga… lahir disini?" tanyaku lagi. Naruto kembali mengangguk. "Kalau begitu… ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kan?"

"Kita pernah bertemu dulu," jawabnya. Dia tidak lagi menatap mataku sekarang. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Kau juga salah satu anggota tim Kakashi, kan?" tanyaku lagi. Lagi-lagi dia hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara apa-apa. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu?" tanyaku.

"Itu…" Naruto bergumam lemah. "Susah dijelaskan…"

"Aku mau tahu!" tanpa kusadari, aku sudah melompat dan berdiri di depannya. "Aku mau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku!"

Naruto menatapku dengan mata terbelalak, namun aku tidak peduli.

"Setiap kali aku bertanya pada teman-teman tentang dirimu, mereka pasti langsung menjawab tidak tahu! Mereka juga tidak mau memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku sehingga aku bisa lupa akan Naruto Uzumaki!" aku berteriak. "Tidak adil! Semua orang mengenalmu dan berteman denganmu!" aku berseru kencang, membuat mata Naruto semakin melebar. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi… aku juga… ingin mengenalmu…" bisikku lirih. Aku cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahku. "K-kumohon?" bisikku sambil menatapnya melalui bulu mataku.

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memerah seketika. Dia menggaruk rambutnya dengan tegang. "Itu… baiklah…"

Aku nyaris menjerit senang ketika tahu bahwa dia akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada diriku sehingga aku melupakannya.

"Begini… mmm…" Naruto kembali menggaruk rambutnya. "Aku, kau, dan Sasuke adalah anggota tim tujuh. Lalu, aku pergi dari desa ketika usiaku 13 tahun… Aku kembali ketika usiaku 16. Pada saat itu, kau masih mengingatku," dia mulai bercerita. "Lalu, sesuatu terjadi sehingga aku harus pergi lagi."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku, penasaran.

"Mmm…" dia bergumam. "Aku tidak bisa bilang padamu," dia menyeringai. "Tapi pasti akan kuceritakan kalau waktunya sudah tiba, _dattebayo_!" ujarnya, cepat-cepat. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, satu pertanyaan lagi!" aku mengancungkan jariku. "Kenapa tadi teman-teman berseru 'cinta lama' ke arah kita berdua? Sebenarnya apa hubungan kita berdua?" tanyaku sambil memendam rasa malu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini, tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa mengingkari perasaanku kalau aku sangat ingin tahu tentang dirinya.

Mengapa aku bisa lupa akan dirinya?

Mengapa teman-teman langsung terlihat senang ketika aku bersama dengannya?

Mengapa aku tidak lagi memikirkan Sasuke sejak aku menatap wajahnya?

"Aku ingin tahu! Aku ingin tahu apa hubungan kita berdua!" seruku lagi, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kau… mau tahu?" tanya Naruto. Aku mengangguk. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, apa pun resikonya?" tanya Naruto, mulai serius. Aku kembali mengangguk. "Kalau begitu… akan kuberikan petunjuk."

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menempel di bibirku.

_Eh?_

Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam. Desah napasnya yang panas menerpa wajahku. Mataku terbelalak, tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Memanfaatkan kekagetanku, dia kembali memejamkan mata dan menempelkan sebuah ciuman di bibirku. Tubuhku langsung melumer ketika bibirnya perlahan-lahan melumat bibirku. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku sudah mencengkeram kaosnya dan aku mulai memejamkan mata, membalas ciuman yang dia lontarkan padaku.

Tiba-tiba Naruto kembali menarik bibirnya bahkan sebelum aku selesai menciuminya. "Mmm," dia bergumam sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang memerah. "Nah, sekarang kau seharusnya tahu apa hubungan kita berdua," sambil menyeringai lebar, dia menjilat bibirnya, membuat wajahku merah padam. "Ah, aku ingat! Aku harus membereskan rumahku dulu!" dia menepuk tangannya. "Sampai jumpa, Sakura-chan!" serunya dan di detik kemudian, dia lenyap, meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Aku masih duduk diam bagai patung di bangku taman, tidak menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi. "Hubungan… kami berdua?" gumamku. Perlahan-lahan, aku menyentuh bibirku yang sedikit membengkak karena ciuman tadi. "Hubungan…?"

Seakan-akan terdengar suara 'klik' di kepalaku, aku langsung mengerti apa yang Naruto Uzumaki maksudkan. Wajahku terasa terbakar dan dadaku berdetak super cepat, menulikan telingaku. Wajah Naruto Uzumaki yang menyeringai lebar muncul dengan jelas di kepalaku, membuat jantungku nyaris meledak.

_Celaka…_

_Entah bagaimana, rubah licik itu berhasil merebut hatiku.

* * *

_

**TBC**

**gmana pendapat kalian? :)**

**moga-moga kalian suka chap ini...**

**mohon maaf kalau ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya...**

**Makasih udah baca!**

**Mind to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai semuanya! Makasih udah nunggu critanya ya... sori lama :p**

**Aku mau thnks sama para pembaca yang udah kasih saran :) makasih ya, sarannya berguna banget! Special thnks buat Saruwatari Yumi, hehehe :D**

**Oh ya, sorry buat kesalahan di chap sbelumnya ya... Garra harusnya Gaara... gomen... moga2 di chap ini gak ada salah yang parah parah amat...**

**makasih buat pembaca yg review, baca, fave, n alert crita ini :)**

**ABI RESTA**

**SHU '7' S-F**

**MASASHI**

**LILLY LOVE SNOWDROP**

**INTANLOVE NARUTOICHIGO**

**KELXCON**

**HARUNO NAMIKAZE**

**LOLLYTHA-CHAN**

**YUSEI'UZUMAKI'FUDO**

**SARUWATARI YUMI**

**THE SHIRAYUKI**

**HOSHI YAMASHITA**

**AI NAMIKAZE**

**RINZU15 THE 4TH ESPADA**

**ROBELLA**

**LADYAVRIL HARUKI**

**MUGIWARA 'YUKII' UZUMAKISAKURA**

**HIMEKA KENTA**

**MASAHIRO 'NIGHT' SEIRAN**

**RISUKA TAKA**

**MIYA HIME CHAN**

**TEMA-CHAN**

**Makasih banyak ya!**

**ps: sori kalau ada yg salah tulis namanya...**

**nah, enjoy this chap! :)**

**warning: alur cepat! dont like dont read!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7**

_**SAKURA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"Paman! Semangkuk lagi!" Naruto menyeringai lebar sambil menyodorkan mangkuk ramennya. "Ahh… Ichiraku memang yang paling mantap dari yang lain!" lelaki berambut pirang itu mengancungkan jempolnya ke arah Teuchi-san, pemilik toko ramen Ichiraku ini.

"Tentu saja!" lelaki setengah baya itu tertawa mendengar pujian Naruto. "Padahal kukira kau sudah tidak menyukai ramen-ku lagi karena kau sudah terbiasa memakan makanan lain selama tiga tahun ini!"

Naruto tersedak sup yang sedang dihirupnya. "Aku tidak mungkin terbiasa memakan makanan menakutkan itu, _dattebayo_!" serunya sambil bergidik.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menakutkan?" tanya Ino sambil menyeruput ramen.

"Setiap hari aku disajikan makanan katak," ujarnya.

_K-katak?_

Aku nyaris tersedak.

"Onigiri _ulat_, ramen _cacing_, sup _telur nyamuk_, sate _belalang_ juga kadang-kadang disediakan meski pun agak jarang…" Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya dan mulai menerawang. "Waktu aku ulang tahun, aku diberi kue kejutan, _dattebayo_! Dari luar itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tapi ternyata di dalam lapisan kue itu ada…"

"_STOP_! Aku mau muntah, nih!" Ino cepat-cepat menghentikan ucapan Naruto. "Kau benar-benar memakan itu semua? Kau sudah bukan manusia lagi!"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Hei! Meski pun _kadang-kadang_ aku memakan semua itu, aku masih manusia normal! Aku keluar dari gunung dan berburu binatang, _dattebayo_! Aku juga menanam padi dan berbagai macam sayuran. Aku tidak suka sayuran, tapi rasa sayuran masih lebih mending daripada serangga," Naruto kembali melahap ramen-nya.

"Kau sudah seperti petani saja…" gumam Ino dengan wajah pucat. "Aku sudah tidak bisa makan lagi! Untukmu saja!" Ino menyodorkan ramennya kepada Naruto.

"Yeah!" wajah lelaki itu langsung berseri-seri. "Mmm? Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat," gumam lelaki itu. Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau ceritanya itulah yang membuatku merasa mual begini. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi sambil meletakkan mangkuk ramen yang ada di tangannya. Mataku terbelalak ketika sadar bahwa dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Mata birunya yang sewarna dengan langit itu menatapku dalam-dalam, seakan-akan mencoba untuk merasuki pikiranku. Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang dan tanpa kusadari, kenangan akan ciuman itu kembali muncul di kepalaku.

_Sekarang kau seharusnya tahu apa hubungan kita berdua._

Kata-katanya dengan nada menggoda itu lagi-lagi terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"A-a-aku…" mulutku megap-megap. "A…aku tidak apa-apa!" aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahku, tidak sanggup menatap matanya lebih dari ini.

"Masa?" Naruto mengerutkan kening. Tiba-tiba dia mengulurkan tangan dan langsung menyentuh daguku, mengangkat wajahku sehingga mata kami kembali bertemu. "Wajahmu merah sekali. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidak bisa lagi menjawabnya. Yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah desahan napas tertahan. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. "Tubuhmu panas tidak?" gumamnya sambil menempelkan keningnya ke keningku, membuat jarak wajah kami tinggal beberapa senti saja.

"A-a-a-a…" dadaku berdetak kencang sekali sehingga aku yakin kalau Naruto bisa mendengarnya. Ingatan akan ciuman panas yang terjadi dua minggu lalu itu terus-terusan muncul di kepalaku, membuat wajahku semakin terbakar. "Aku baik-baik saja!" aku menjerit sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Terdengar benturan yang sangat keras di kedai Ichiraku ini.

Mataku terbelalak ketika aku menatap Naruto Uzumaki yang sudah terkapar di pojok kedai. Tubuhnya membentur keras di dinding kayu Ichiraku, membuat dinding kayu itu patah berserakan.

"A-anu…" wajahku merah padam, tidak berani menatap wajah para pelanggan yang ikut makan di kedai itu. "A-aku pulang dulu!" seruku sambil melesat keluar. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar Ino yang berteriak memanggilku, namun aku tidak menghiraukan teriakannya. Hanya satu hal yang kutahu. Aku ingin menghilang dari tempat ini dan sembunyi di kamarku. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto Uzumaki. Setiap kali kami bertemu muka, aku akan kembali teringat akan ciuman itu.

Desah nafasnya yang panas, tatapan matanya yang tajam, wajahnya yang menawan… selain itu… bibirnya yang dengan lembut menempel di…

_TIDAK!_

"Aku harus melupakannya!" jeritku, membuat para pejalan kaki di Konoha tersentak kaget.

Ya. Aku harus melupakannya! Saat ini aku sedang sibuk akan persiapan untuk ujian Chunin. Aku harus membuat soal-soal untuk ujian masuk Chunin. Belum lagi misi-misi tingkat A yang bertaburan di depanku. "Ya, aku harus melupakannya!" aku bergumam, penuh dengan tekad.

Jika hanya dengan bertemu muka dengannya aku bisa teringat akan ciuman itu lagi, maka aku tidak akan menemuinya!

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan soal-soal yang kau buat itu? Sudah siap?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan tangannya, meminta soal-soal yang kubuat selama seminggu ini.

"Tentu saja," aku mendengus puas dan menyerahkan soal-soal yang akan digunakan untuk ujian pertama di ujian Chunin. Kalau ada yang bisa mendapat nilai sempurna dari soal yang kubuat ini, pastilah orang itu mempunyai dahi yang lebih lebar dariku. Aku mulai termenung dan mengingat ujian chunin pertama yang kuikuti. Pada waktu itu, ujiannya sangat susah walau pun aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya. Tapi… aku ingat kalau pada saat itu aku nyaris mengangkat tanganku untuk mengundurkan dari dari ujian chunin.

Kenapa?

Aku bisa mengerjakan semua soalnya. Tapi kenapa aku nyaris mengangkat tanganku? Apakah karena Sasuke? Tidak. Pada waktu itu aku tidak memikirkan Sasuke. Lalu, apa sebabnya aku nyaris mengangkat tangan?

"Lalu? Kenapa kau harus jauh-jauh datang ke rumahku hanya untuk mengantarkan soal-soal ini?" pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat lamunanku terputus. "Ada apa?"

"Yah…" aku meringis. _Sialan, kenapa dia bisa secerdik ini? _"Aku mau bertanya tentang Sasuke," jawabku, gugup. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bersembunyi dari Naruto yang sepertinya saat ini sedang mencariku. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak berani menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Shikamaru. Masa aku harus menceritakan padanya tentang ciuman dua minggu lalu?

Yang benar saja.

"Oh, Sasuke," Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sudah diasingkan ke penjara bawah tanah Konoha."

Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Itu penjara dimana sang tawanan akan diasingkan jauh-jauh dari perdesaan dan tidak sembarang orang yang boleh mengunjunginya. Selain itu, sang tawanan akan diberi tugas ilegal yang sangat berbahaya. Banyak tawanan yang mati dalam tugas selama masa tahanan. "Sampai berapa lama dia akan disana?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Entahlah?" Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Kalau dia berhasil menunjukkan kalau dia berbakti pada Konoha dengan cara melakukan semua tugas yang diberikan mungkin dia bisa keluar dalam waktu… entahlah… mungkin sepuluh tahun…"

_Sepuluh tahun._

Aku tidak akan bisa menjumpainya dalam waktu sepuluh tahun.

"Naruto sendiri sebenarnya sudah mencoba untuk meyakinkan Tsunade supaya dia diijinkan untuk menjenguk Sasuke," ucapan Shikamaru kembali membuatku tersentak. "Tapi hanya ninja dengan kemampuan luar biasa dan tingkat yang nyaris menyamai hokage saja yang boleh diijinkan untuk menjenguknya. Kurasa, karena itu Naruto ngotot untuk lulus ujian Chunin yang akan datang ini."

Aku menunduk dan wajah Naruto Uzumaki kembali muncul di kepalaku. Naruto… aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, namun dari cerita Shikamaru ini, aku bisa tahu kalau dia sangat setia kawan. Dia masih setia pada Sasuke yang sudah pernah memcoba untuk membunuhnya berkali-kali. Perlahan-lahan, senyumku kembali.

"Aku juga, tidak mau kalah!" ujarku pada Shikamaru. Lelaki itu hanya meringis sebagai jawaban.

"Sebaiknya kau mulai ajari Naruto tentang hukum-hukum shinobi… Cowok itu pasti akan sangat kesulitan dalam mengerjakan soal yang kau buat!"

Aku hanya meringis. "Masa dia sebodoh itu?" aku tertawa. "Tidak mungkin dia sebodoh itu! Hukum-hukum shinobi itu kan sesuatu yang sangat dasar sekali! Masa begitu saja dia tidak tahu?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. "Kau akan tahu nanti," ujarnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan terheran-heran ketika aku berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Tidak mungkin aku mengajar Naruto. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjauhinya. Aku membayangkan kami berdua duduk berhadapan di perpustakaan. Wajahku tiba-tiba langsung memanas ketika aku membayangkan adegan itu.

"Tidak. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan berduaan lagi dengannya," aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri ketika aku sudah tiba di kamarku. Sambil menghembuskan napas panjang, aku menjatuhkan diriku di ranjang dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Pesan!"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara serak yang berasal dari luar jendela itu. Aku cepat-cepat menoleh dan mataku terbelalak ketika aku menatap seekor kodok hijau yang melompat-lompat di luar kamarku.

"Pesan!" kodok itu kembali berpesan dengan suara seraknya. "Pesan dari Naruto Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto?

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berlari kencang menuju jendela dan berjongkok di depan kodok itu. "Pesan dari Naruto?" tanyaku dengan suara melengking. "Benarkah? Mana pesannya?"

Kodok itu menjulurkan lidah dan meletakkan sebuah gulungan di tanganku. Aku membuka gulungan itu dan mengerutkan kening ketika menatap tulisan super acak-acakan itu.

'_**Sakura-chan, aku akan mengikuti ujian chunin yang akan datang ini. Akhirnya aku akan jadi chunin! Aku akan berusaha! Saksikan kehebatan Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! Sampai jumpa! Ps: Hari ini menyenangkan. Kalau aku berhasil menjadi chunin, kita kencan, ya!**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki'**_

Aku cekikikan membaca surat darinya. Cowok itu terlihat tampan dan keren dari luar. Aku tidak heran kenapa dia punya banyak fans. Tapi, aku yakin mereka akan jantungan jika mereka tahu sifat Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Hah…" gumamku sambil tersenyum lebar. Entah bagaimana, niatku untuk menjauhinya langsung lenyap begitu aku menerima surat ini. Jari-jariku mencengkeram surat ini erat-erat. Aku tidak bisa mengingkari perasaan bahagia ketika menerima surat ini.

"Hei, apakah kau bisa membantuku memberikan balasan untuknya?" tanyaku pada kodok itu. Aku cepat-cepat menulis surat balasan dengan senyum terukir di wajahku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa semangat. "Yak! Selesai!" seruku sambil menyerahkan surat yang baru kutulis itu. Kodok itu langsung menghilang ketika aku menyerahkan suratku. Masih tersenyum, aku membaca kembali surat yang ada di tanganku ini.

"Berjuanglah…" gumamku. "Kau pasti bisa lulus…"

_Tapi…_

Keningku berkerut ketika aku menemukan banyak kesalahan dalam menulis _kanji_ di dalam surat ini. Jika menulis _kanji_ saja dia tidak becus bagaimana dengan mengerjakan soal-super-sulit yang kubuat itu? Aku terdiam sesaat dan menghela napas.

Sepertinya aku harus mengatur ulang jadwal waktu luangku dan mengajarinya hukum-hukum shinobi...

.

.

.

.

.

_**NARUTO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"Pemenang! Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sorak-sorai menggelegar dari arah para penonton. Semua orang menyoraki namaku, membuat mataku terbelalak. Sejak kapan aku populer begini? Sorak-sorai yang ditujukan padaku ketika aku mengikuti ujian chunin yang dulu tidak semeriah ini.

"Kyaaa! Naruto-san! Keren sekali!" salah satu gadis menjerit-jerit sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Iya! Dia keren sekali!" cewek di sebelahnya ikut menjerit. "Padahal dia menjadi pemenang akhir! Tapi wajahnya tetap tenang begitu! Ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah! Seakan-akan menjadi pemenang hanyalah hal biasa baginya! Keren!"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Sebenarnya mustahil bagiku untuk mendengar percakapan gadis-gadis itu di tengah sorak-sorai yang membahana ini, namun karena sekarang aku masih berada dalam mode sanin, mau tak mau aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Keningku berkerut semakin dalam ketika mengingat percakapan mereka. Benarkah wajahku setenang itu? Memangnya seperti apa wajahku sekarang? Aku menengadah dan menoleh ke arah _bushin_-ku yang masih belum lenyap. Rambut pirangnya yang sudah menyampai bahu itu semakin acak-acakkan karena tertiup angin. Ekspresi wajahnya tenang. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang biru terang dan tajam. Matanya itu mengingatkanku akan mata Ayah. Perlahan-lahan, dia tersenyum, memamerkan senyum miring yang sangat mirip dengan senyuman Ayah.

Oh, ternyata beginilah wajahku di mata para gadis itu.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Apanya yang spesial? Kenapa para cewek itu sampai menjerit-jerit tidak karuan?

Bushin itu mendekatiku dan menepuk bahuku. "Kita berhasil, _dattebayo_!" dia menyeringai. Aku balas menyeringai dan jeritan cewek-cewek di bangku penonton semakin menggila ketika melihat cengiranku. Bushin itu tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan dia langsung menghilang, diikuti dengan bunyi 'poof'. Aku masih menatap semua orang yang menyorakiku dengan penuh semangat itu. Meski pun mereka menyorakiku dengan penuh semangat karena kemenanganku, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Aku sangat ingin menjadi chunin. Aku bahkan rela belajar mati-matian supaya lulus di ujian pertama itu. Sekarang, sudah ditentukan kalau akulah pemenangnya. Gelar chunin sudah ada di telapak tanganku.

Tapi…

Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa semangat. Aku ingat saat-saat ketika aku menang melawan Neji. Aku berlari keliling arena sambil melambai-lambai ke arah penonton yang bertepuk tangan untukku. Aku menghela napas ketika mengingat kenangan masa lalu itu. Sekarang aku baru sadar kalau tindakanku dulu sangatlah tolol sekali.

Secara tidak sadar, aku tahu kenapa aku tidak semangat meski pun aku menang di pertarungan ini. Alasan yang paling utama adalah, karena aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan Sasuke untuk merebut gelar chunin ini. Aku teringat akan janji kami berdua dulu. Kami berjanji untuk bertarung bersama di ujian chunin ini. Namun, hanya aku sendiri yang berdiri di sini.

Janjiku dengan Sasuke tidak bisa kutepati.

Aku menundukkan kepala dan mengigit bibir, mulai merasa marah akan diriku sendiri.

Tapi, bukan hanya itu alasan kenapa aku tidak bersemangat meski pun aku memenangkan pertarungan ini. Aku kembali mengangkat wajahku dan menatap gadis tiga belas tahun yang masih terkapar di depanku. Dia perlahan-lahan menggerakkan kakinya, berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang bergetar.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi diriku. Aku tidak mungkin merasa bangga dan senang setelah mengalahkan gadis tidak berdaya ini. Usianya lebih muda enam tahun dariku. Meski pun gadis ini dijuluki _rookie_ di Konoha dan dia berhasil mengalahkan musuh yang jauh lebih kuat dan lebih tua darinya, tetap saja aku bisa membuatnya terkapar dengan mudah.

"Ukh…" gadis itu mengerang kesakitan. Dia menyentuh lututnya yang mengucurkan darah segar. Perasaan bersalah semakin memenuhi diriku. Aku menggerakkan kakiku dan dalam sekejab, aku sudah berdiri di depan gadis itu, mendahului para anggota medis yang hendak merawat gadis ini. Matanya terbelalak ketika dia sadar bahwa aku sudah berada di depannya.

"Maaf," gumamku sambil mengerutkan kening. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan langsung meraih tubuh mungilnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terluka," ujarku dengan perasaan bersalah. Jeritan para gadis semakin menggila ketika mereka melihatku membopong gadis mungil ini. Kerutan di keningku semakin dalam. _Kenapa mereka berisik sekali? Apa salahnya dengan menggedong gadis yang terluka?_

"Anu, Naruto-san! Para anggota medis itu yang akan merawatku! Kau tidak perlu menggendongku seperti ini!" gadis ini meronta perlahan di dalam gendonganku. Wajahnya merah padam dan ucapannya terbata-bata. Aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Lagipula, Tsunade menyuruhku untuk pergi kesana," jawabku, ramah. Entah kenapa, wajah gadis ini semakin memerah setelah melihat senyumanku. Samar-samar, aku mendengarnya berbisik 'ini hari terindah dalam hidupku.' Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alis ketika mendengar bisikannya. Apanya yang indah? Dia kalah pertarungan dan hal ini indah baginya?

Cewek memang aneh… Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memahami isi hati perempuan.

Sebelum keluar dari arena pertarungan ini, aku menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya di antara bangku penonton. Mataku yang tajam ini mencari-cari sosok wanita dengan rambut pink panjang dengan mata _emerald_ yang indah. Senyumku langsung melebar ketika aku menangkap sosoknya di tengah keramaian. Mataku bertemu dengan matanya dan aku langsung menyunggingkan cengiranku yang paling lebar. Biasanya Sakura akan balas tersenyum atau menghela napas ketika melihat cengiranku. Namun, entah mengapa kali ini dia hanya mendengus dan langsung membuang muka, seakan-akan tidak sudi menatap wajahku. Aku melongo, terbengong-bengong melihat perubahan aneh Sakura. Dia melirik ke arah gadis yang berada di pelukanku dan setelah melancarkan pandangan membunuh ke arahku, dia langsung melesat, meninggalkan kursi para penonton.

Aku masih melongo, tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba melayangkan pandangan yang membuat seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri itu. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, aku menghela napas.

_Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahami isi hati perempuan…_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Hokage. Entah mengapa, Tsunade memanggilku untuk pergi ke kantornya. Mungkin dia mau memberi ucapan selamat untukku.

"Masuk!"

Aku membuka pintu dan meringis ketika menatap wajah Tsunade. "Ada apa, baachan? Mau membelikanku ramen karena aku menang di pertandingan chunin?" aku masih meringis. Namun, cengiranku langsung melenyap ketika menatap wajahnya yang super serius. "A-ada apa? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa!" ujarku, cepat.

"Naruto! Tadi kau keren sekali!" Ino tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor Hokage dan langsung merangkul lenganku. "Aku tak percaya dengan penglihatanku! Kau tadi terlihat sangat _gentleman_! Ada apa denganmu? Kerasukan setan?" cewek centil ini cekikikan.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena melukai anak itu kok!" aku membela diri. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tidak merasa bersemangat sedikit pun di sana. Mungkin karena itu wajahku agak kaku tadi," aku menyeringai lebar ke arah Ino. "Tapi sekarang wajahku sudah kembali seperti semula! Lihat, aku yang saat ini lebih keren kan?" aku menyeringai semakin lebar sambil cengengesan. Ino menyipitkan mata dan tanpa menjawab, dia langsung menepis lenganku yang dirangkulnya tadi. "Hei! Apa-apaan, sih?" protesku.

"Ino, ini bukan waktunya untuk main-main!" suara tegas Tsunade membuatku tersentak. Ino meringis minta maaf sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Tsunade berdehem dan mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Naruto, aku memanggilmu kesini untuk meminta ijin darimu."

Ijin? Tsunade meminta _ijin_ dariku?

Aku meneguk ludah, mulai berpikiran negatif.

"A-apa itu?" tanyaku, mulai gugup.

"Kudengar dari Ino kalau kau dan Sakura sudah mulai dekat akhir-akhir ini."

Aku melongo. Huh? Apa maksudnya? "Mmmm… dekat… ya…?" aku mulai menggaruk kepala. Wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas ketika aku mengingat ciuman itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba melakukan itu. Namun aku tidak menyesal melakukannya. Sakura juga tidak terlihat keberatan. Aku sangat puas ketika aku melihat rona mera di wajahnya. "Tidak sebegitu dekat kok…" aku menyeringai kaku. Aku terpaksa berbohong. Mana berani aku bilang padanya kalau aku menyerang Sakura tiba-tiba?

Bisa-bisa aku mati di detik ini juga.

"Ino," Tsunade tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Ino. "Benarkah ucapan si pirang ini?"

Ino berdehem dengan tampang serius. "Selama sebulan ini dia dan Sakura terus jalan-jalan berduaan. Makan malam bersama dan berlatih jurus bersama. Sakura yang super sibuk itu sampai-sampai meluangkan waktu mengajarinya hukum-hukum ninja. Mereka juga selalu berkirim surat setiap malam sebelum tidur dengan kodok pengirim surat yang bernama Gama-tan."

Aku melongo semakin lebar ketika mendengar perincian yang diutarakan Ino. Kenapa dia bahkan bisa tahu nama kodok pengirim surat kepunyaanku?

"Ehem! Dengan begini semuanya jelas," Tsunade mendelik ke arahku, membuatku semakin panik.

"Aku tidak bersalah!" seruku, mencoba membela diri. "Aku hanya berkiriman surat dengannya! Apa salahnya? Yah, memang, aku mengakui kalau aku waktu itu menciumnya dengan paksa! Tapi apa salahnya dengan berkiriman surat?"

"Mencium?" Tsunade mendelik lagi. "Dengan… paksa…?"

_Celaka._

"Bukan! Bukan! Bukan begitu!" aku menggeleng kepala dengan panik.

"Sudahlah!" Tsunade mendengus. "Aku kesini bukan untuk membunuhmu, walau pun aku sudah berniat membunuhmu ketika mendengar ucapanmu tadi!"

Aku menghela napas lega. "Jadi, kenapa baachan memanggilku kesini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Itu…" Ino berdehem lagi. "Tsunade-sama mau bilang kalau eksperimen yang dia proses selama dua tahun ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil!"

"Eksperimen?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Eksperimen untuk menciptakan obat yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan Sakura," ujar Tsunade serius. Tiba-tiba pikiranku langsung kosong setelah mendengar ucapan Tsunade. Entah kenapa, otakku tiba-tiba berhenti berfungsi sesaat.

"A-apa? Tadi kalian bicara apa?" Tanpa sadar, keringat dinginku mulai mengalir ketika dua pasang mata itu menatapku dengan tajam. Aku mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajah mereka berdua satu per satu. "B-benarkah? Kalian berhasil menciptakan obat pengembali ingatan? Bukankah itu termasuk hal yang mustahil?" aku bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tidak mustahil," Ino mendengus sambil menoleh ke arah Tsunade. "Benar, kan, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade mengangguk sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya di kursi hokage. "Dengan jurus yang baru saja Ino kembangkan dan dengan bantuan para medis andalanku, hal itu tidaklah mustahil."

Mulutku langsung terbuka lebar ketika mendengar ucapan mereka yang sangat meyakinkan.

_Tidak mungkin._

Aku tidak percaya.

Ingatan Sakura bisa dikembalikan?

Dadaku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Aku tidak tahu debaran ini melambangkan kegembiraan atau kekagetan. Yang pasti, saat ini dadaku seakan-akan hendak meledak karena berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

"Jangan senang dulu," Tsunade tiba-tiba memotong. "Memang, obat ini bisa mengembalikan ingatannya. Namun, obat ini juga ada efek sampingnya."

"Efek samping?" aku bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Obat ini akan membuat Sakura tertidur dalam waktu lama. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti berapa lama dia akan tertidur. Dan meski pun dia bisa berbangun, ada kemungkinan ingatan itu tidak kembali dan ingatan dia akan dirimu selama sebulan ini akan lenyap begitu saja."

"Kesimpulannya 50-50," ujar Ino. "Dia akan tertidur dalam waktu lama. Kalau obatnya sukses, dia akan ingat akan dirimu sepenuhnya. Kalau obatnya gagal, dia akan kembali melupakanmu." Ino menatapku dengan serius. "Karena itulah Tsunade-sama meminta ijinmu. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Aku terdiam. Kepalaku langsung penuh akan Sakura. Aku membayangkan dirinya yang terbangun dari tidur lama dan ingat akan diriku lagi. Aku menggigit bibir. Aku _sangat_ menginginkan hal itu. Tapi…

"Sepertinya…" aku menarik napas dalam dan meringis. "Aku akan menolak usul itu." Ucapanku membuat mata Tsunade dan Ino terbelalak, namun aku mengabaikan tatapan terkejut mereka. "Aku memang berharap kalau Sakura mengingatku kembali. Namun, aku tidak bisa mengorbankan dirinya lagi," aku tersenyum pahit. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura ketika dia tertidur dalam waktu lama itu. Bagaimana kalau dia merasa sakit? Bagaimana kalau dia bermimpi buruk dan dia tidak bisa terbangun dari mimpi itu?" aku mulai menerawang, membayangkan wajahnya. "Sakura bukan boneka yang bisa kumainkan sesuka hatiku. Aku… menyayanginya… Biarlah dia tidak bisa mengingatku… asalkan aku bisa bersama dengannya sekarang, aku sudah puas," aku menyeringai.

Tsunade dan Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata setelah mendengar ucapanku. Perlahan-lahan, mereka tersenyum lemah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, obat ini akan segera kuhancurkan…"

"Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan langsung melongo ketika menatap gadis bermata emerald yang berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan kantor hokage ini. Wajahnya merah padam dan matanya berlinang-linang.

_Air mata?_

"Aku akan ambil obat itu!" serunya, kencang. Aku semakin melongo dibuatnya.

"Sakura-chan! Jadi kau menguping sejak tadi?" wajahku memanas ketika aku sadar bahwa dia mendengar semua ucapanku. "Kau sudah tahu konsekuensi menggunakan obat itu dan kau masih mau menggunakan obat itu…"

"Diam, kau!" teriaknya ke arahku. Aku langsung terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar teriakannya itu. "Ini keputusanku sendiri, jadi jangan ikut campur!"

Ini pertama kalinya dia berteriak ke arahku sejak dia mulai mengenalku lagi. Aku bergidik ketakutan dan cepat-cepat mengangguk.

"Tsunade-sama!" dia mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di meja Tsunade, membuat wanita yang paling menakutkan itu terloncat kaget.

"Y-ya?"

"Tolong berikan obat itu padaku, sekarang!" serunya dengan mata berapi-api.

_Astaga…_

Keringat dinginku kembali bercucuran. Aku tidak ingin Sakura menggunakan obat itu, namun apa yang bisa kulakukan jika dia sudah berapi-api begitu?

Oh, _Kami-sama_… Apa yang harus kulakukan, _dattebayo_?

* * *

**TBC**

**gimana pendapat para pembaca? moga2 kalian puas ya...**

**sori kalau ada yg gak berkenan :P**

**kalian suka atau nggak suka di bagian mana? biar nanti aku bisa improve di chapter brikutnya :)**

**makasih banyak udah baca!**

**arigatou! :D**

**mind to review? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai semuanya!**

**Sori, lama updatenya :p**

**mohon maaf sebesar2nya...**

**sebelumnya, aku mau makasih buat semua pembaca yang udah fave, alert, review n baca crita ini!**

**makasih banyak! :D**

**thnks to...**

**HARUNO NAMIKAZE**

**MISAKI-SAN**

**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**

**LILY LOVE SNOWDROP**

**VALENTINA14**

**SABAKU TEMA-CHAN**

**SARUWATARI YUMI**

**DEIDEI RINNEPERO13**

**SHU '7' S-F**

**MUGIWARA 'YUKII' UZUMAKISAKURA**

**THIA**

**MAYU AKIRA**

**LADYAVRIL HARUKI**

**MIYA HIME CHAN**

**RISUKI TAKA**

**AI NAMIKAZE**

**TSUJIAI-KUN**

**REVIEWER BODO**

**RINZU15 THE 4TH ESPADA**

**NARUSAKU LOVERS**

**DANDELION DREAMLESS**

**LOLLYTHA-CHAN**

**YUSEI'UZUMAKI'FUDO**

**AND ALL THE SILENT READERS! :DD**

**thnk u very much!**

**(sorry kalo ada nama yg typo...)  
**

**ok... enjoy this chapter! :D**

**WARNING: alur cepat! typo! Dont like dont read!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

_**SAKURA**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak boleh!"

Jeritan Naruto Uzumaki kembali bergema di kamarku. Aku mengerutkan kening dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak peduli!" bentakku, tidak mau kalah. "Kau pikir kau bisa membuatku berubah pikiran? Salah besar!"

Lelaki berambut pirang ini langsung tersentak mundur ketika mendengar bentakanku. "S-Sakura-chan…" dia mengerang. "J-jangan marah-marah begitu, dong…"

Aku hanya mendengus ketika mendengar perubahan di nada suaranya. Tadi dia mencoba membuatku berubah pikiran dengan cara membentakku dan setelah aku balas membentaknya, dia langsung menjadi lunak. Aku menyipitkan mata dan menatap lelaki yang sekarang menatapku dengan pandangan takut-takut-cemas itu.

_Inikah cowok yang berhasil mengalahkan monster seperti Pain dan Madara?_

Aku menghela napas. Dia terlihat seperti anak kucing yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan saja… Cowok ini tidak pernah terlihat begini menyedihkan di depan orang lain. Kenapa dia hanya terlihat ketakutan di depanku saja? Aku menjadi semakin penasaran akan masa laluku dengannya. Aku ingin tahu kenapa lelaki terkuat di Konoha ini bisa ketakutan padaku yang bukan tandingannya sama sekali.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan..." dia kembali memohon. "Obat itu berbahaya, lho! Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu! Bagaimana kalau kau kesakitan ketika kau meminum obat itu?"

"Latihan yang Tsunade-sama berikan jauh lebih _menyengsarakan_," aku memotong ucapannya.

Naruto tersentak dan cepat-cepat berpikir, mencari alasan baru lagi. "Tapi kau juga akan tertidur dalam waktu lama!"

"Pasti aku akan bangun lagi pada akhirnya," aku kembali memotong ucapannya. "Tidur bukan berarti mati kan?"

"T-tapi Sakura-ch.."

"Sudahlah, Naruto!" aku nyaris membentak. "Aku membawamu ke kamarku bukan untuk berdebat! Aku masih harus mengajarimu ini!" aku menyodorkan buku sejarah shinobi. "Kau 'kan mau menjadi hokage? Sebelum hokage, kau harus menjadi jonin dulu. Jadi, kau harus mulai siap-siap dari sekarang," aku mulai membuka halaman pertama buku itu. "Kalau kau tidak belajar mulai sekarang, kau bisa kesulitan menghadapi ujian untuk jonin nant…" ucapanku terputus ketika aku sadar bahwa buku yang sejak tadi kupegang telah lenyap.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura-chan," dengan gerakan yang tak bisa ditangkap mata, Naruto melempar buku sejarah shinobi yang sudah ada di tangannya itu. Aku hendak membentak ke arahnya, namun niatku itu langsung terbuang jauh-jauh ketika aku menatap sorot matanya. "Aku serius," ujarnya lagi. "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meminum obat itu."

Mata birunya itu menatapku dengan tajam. Rahangnya mengeras dan keningnya mulai berkerut. Tanpa kukehendaki, jantungku mulai bergendang lagi. Naruto yang biasanya selalu melontarkan cengiran lebar itu sekarang memasang raut wajah yang membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Raut wajah serius yang dia tunjukkan padaku saat ini hanya bisa kulihat ketika dia sedang bertarung. Dia yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Naruto konyol yang ada di bingkai fotoku itu.

"Sakura," namaku terlontar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Aku tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku tanpa menambahkan _'chan'_. Naruto bergeser dari tempat duduknya dan mendekatiku. Sekarang, jarak kami berdua hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja. Aku hendak menjauhinya, namun tatapannya yang tajam itu membuat membatu. Aku tidak bisa menghindar darinya. "Kumohon," bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku… aku sudah bersumpah untuk terus melindungimu… Aku tidak sanggup kalau kau harus membahayakan nyawamu sendiri demiku…" bisiknya lagi. Suaranya dipenuhi akan nada kesedihan yang mendalam, membuatku nyaris menuruti keinginannya. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tanganku. "Kumohon, Sakura… Kali ini saja. Dengarkan permintaanku…" dia membawa tanganku ke bibirnya dan menempelkan punggung tanganku di bibirnya yang panas membara.

"Oke?" bisiknya di sela-sela mengecup tanganku.

_Ahh._

Kenapa dia bisa membuatku membisu begini? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah tunduk seperti ini di depan pria mana pun. Kenapa aku bisa tunduk dengan pria yang baru saja kukenal beberapa bulan ini?

_Tuhan memang tidak adil._

Aku meneguk ludah dan mengerutkan kening. _Tidak. Aku tidak boleh kalah!_ Suara hati nuraniku mengembalikan semangatku yang sempat padam.

"Tidak bisa!" sergahku sambil menepis tangannya. "Aku sudah membulatkan keputusanku. Apa pun yang kau lakukan tidak akan bisa mengubah pendirianku!"

"Benarkah?" dia menyeringai. Dadaku berdetak semakin kencang. Aku ingat akan seringai licik ini. Aku ingat akan nada suara yang manis namun mematikan ini. "Benarkah ucapanmu itu? Apa pun yang kulakukan tidak akan bisa mengubah pendirianku?" Naruto tiba-tiba meletakkan tangannya di wajahku. "Kau yakin?" bisiknya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

Mataku terbelalak dan aku mencoba untuk menepis tangannya lagi, namun kedua tanganku sekarang sudah terkekang oleh tangan kekarnya. Naruto dengan mudah menjepit kedua pergelangan tanganku dan membuatku tidak bisa berkutik. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan mendekati wajahku dan sebelum aku sempat bereaksi, bibirnya sudah mulai menempel di bibirku. Aku mengerang, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya, namun entah mengapa, tenagaku sama sekali tidak bisa keluar.

Aku menyentakkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk menarik napas, namun sebelum aku sempat melakukan itu, bibir Naruto kembali menangkap bibirku, melumatnya tanpa ampun.

"Menyerah?" dia berbisik di sela-sela ciumannya.

"T-tidak!"

"Mmm, benarkah?" Naruto bergumam. Dia kembali menempelkan bibirnya, namun kali ini, dia menciumku dengan lembut. Dadaku berdetak kencang. Tanpa kusadari, bibirku mulai bergerak seirama dengan bibirnya, merasakan kelembutan di kedua belah bibirnya itu. Nafasku mulai berderu kencang ketika Naruto meletakkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggangku. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, aku menempelkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhku ke tubuhnya, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang perlahan-lahan menyebar ke tubuhku. Tepat ketika aku hendak memperdalam ciuman, Naruto menarik bibirnya, membuatku mengerang tanpa kusadari.

Dia mau menghentikan ciuman ini?

_Aku masih belum puas._

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirku di sudut bibirnya. Ketika bibirku nyaris bertemu lagi dengan bibirnya, dia tiba-tiba menarik dirinya lagi, memperlebar jarak wajah kami. Aku mengerutkan kening, hendak protes, namun Naruto hanya menatapku dengan tatapan puas dan seringai liciknya mulai muncul.

"Kalau mau ciuman yang berikutnya…" jarinya tiba-tiba menyentuh leherku dan membelainya perlahan. Aku meneguk ludah. Dadaku berdetak tidak karuan. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku sendiri. Jari Naruto naik turun dan berhenti tepat di bibirku. "Kau harus janji untuk tidak akan minum obat itu."

Mataku terbelalak. Aku tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang seperti itu!

"Jadi?" seringai Naruto semakin melebar. "Bagaimana?" dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku lagi. Aku mendesah perlahan dan ketika aku nyaris memejamkan mata dan menyerah ke dalam pelukannya, sesuatu terjatuh dari kantong jaket Naruto. Mataku kembali terbuka dan tanganku meraih buku yang tadi terjatuh itu.

Naruto membawa buku bersamanya?

"Eeekkk!" Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika dia sadar bahwa buku itu sekarang sudah ada di tanganku. "Jangan buka buku itu!" dia menjerit panik dan merampas buku ini dari tanganku dengan kecepatan kilatnya.

Terlambat.

Mataku sudah menangkap judul buku itu.

"Cara-cara untuk membuat wanita bertekuk lutut?" aku bergumam dengan suara bergetar, menahan marah. "Jadi… ciuman tadi hanya untuk membuatku 'bertekuk lutut' saja?" kemarahanku mulai membara. Pantas saja. Sifatnya langsung berubah ketika dia menciumku! Ternyata itu hanya taktik untuk membuatku bertekuk lutut. Naruto langsung panik dan mencoba mencari alasan.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Sai yang meminjamkan buku ini padaku, _dattebayo_!" dia menjerit. "Lagipula ciuman itu bukan cuma taktik saja! Aku benar-benar serius ketika melakukan itu! Aku hanya ingin menghentikanmu dari meminum obat itu! Lagipula…" Naruto menatapku sesaat. "Kenapa kau harus keras kepala seperti ini?" dia mendesah. "Sakura Haruno yang kukenal selalu bertindak setelah berpikir matang-matang. Aku saja tahu bahwa obat itu berbahaya. Kenapa kau masih nekat mau meminum obat itu?"

Aku terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. Entah kenapa, kemarahanku langsung lenyap ketika aku mendengar pertanyaannya.

_Kenapa aku nekat mau meminum obat itu?_

"A-aku tidak tahu," bisikku, lirih. "Aku… setelah aku mendengar ucapanmu di kantor Tsunade-sama, tanpa berpikir lagi aku langsung berniat meminum obat itu…" aku langsung menundukkan kepala, tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahku yang sudah terbakar ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

_Kenapa?_

Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"Aku sendiri… tidak yakin…" bisikku lagi. "Aku tahu kalau aku baru saja mengenalmu selama beberapa bulan ini. Tapi… entah mengapa, ketika bertemu muka denganmu, dadaku terasa sesak…" aku menunduk semakin dalam. "Bukan hanya itu. Setiap kali aku mengingat dirimu, ada perasaan aneh yang terus menghantam diriku."

"Perasaan aneh?"

Aku menengadah dan menatap bola matanya. "Aku… ingin mengenal dirimu…" bisikku, lirih. "Perasaan ini semakin menjadi-jadi sejak ciuman itu. Aku ingin sekali membuang perasaan ini! Tapi… aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…" tanpa kusadari, air mata mulai turun, membasahi wajahku. "Aku ingin mengenalmu! Aku ingin tahu tentang dirimu! Aku ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa merasa begini terhadapmu!"

"Sakura…" dia berbisik. Dari nada suaranya, aku tahu bahwa dia juga merasa terluka.

"Aku ingin tahu… kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu seperti ini…"

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika dia mendengar ucapanku, namun aku tidak bisa menarik ucapanku lagi. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah aku menyukainya, namun aku sadar bahwa aku menginginkan dirinya. Aku ingin tahu semua tentang dirinya.

Aku ingin mengingat dirinya lagi.

"Aku juga… menyukaimu…" gumam Naruto. "Karena itulah aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu meminum obat itu," dia kembali menatapku dengan tajam. "Jika kau ingin tahu tentang diriku, kau bisa bertanya apa saja tentang diriku!" ujarnya. "Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan! Karena itu, jangan minum obat itu!" dia berteriak frustrasi. "Aku tidak tahu… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau kau melupakan diriku lagi…"

Naruto menatapku dengan sorot mata terluka, membuatku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku terdiam sesaat dan perlahan-lahan, mulutku terbuka. "Aku juga tidak ingin kalau aku harus melupakanmu sekali lagi. Namun, satu hal yang kutahu pasti," aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Meski pun aku melupakanmu, aku yakin kalau aku pasti akan mencintaimu sekali lagi."

Naruto terdiam. Perlahan-lahan, dia tersenyum. "Hahh… Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawanmu…" ujarnya. "Baiklah. Kau boleh meminum obat itu."

"Serius?" aku menatap Naruto dengan mata terbelalak.

"Tapi," dia cepat-cepat memotongku sebelum aku menjerit kegirangan. "Kalau kau masih belum terbangun lebih dari waktu setahun, aku akan minum obat itu juga, _dattebayo_!"

"Lho? Untuk apa?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Supaya aku bisa ikut menderita bersamamu!" jawabnya, mantap. Aku hanya melongo mendengar ucapannya. Naruto itu bodoh atau apa sih… Namun, aku sadar bahwa inilah caranya mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Aku tersenyum geli ketika sadar akan sifatnya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," aku tertawa dan menempelkan wajahku di dadanya. "Aku janji kalau aku akan cepat sadar dan mengingatmu kembali," gumamku sambil tersenyum. Naruto balas tersenyum. Dia menyentuh daguku dan menundukkan kepalanya sehingga sekarang wajah kami sejajar.

"Janji, oke?" dia mendesah sambil kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Aku memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman lembutnya itu.

"Janji."

.

.

.

.

.

_**NARUTO**_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas ketika menatap lima _bunsin_-ku yang sudah terkapar di ruangan yang khusus Tsunade sediakan untukku ini. "Hei! Kalian baru selesai mempelajari ekonomi dengan sejarah, kan?" aku mendekati mereka dan mulai protes.

"Apaan, sih!" salah satu _bunshin_ balas membentak, tidak mau kalah. "Kau sendiri pasti tewas kalau harus belajar seharian!"

Aku menghela nafas lagi, tidak bisa membantah ucapannya. Untuk apa aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri? Seperti orang tolol saja…

"Iya deh… maaf!" aku mendengus. Aku membentuk segel dan lima bunshin itu langsung lenyap. Di detik ketika mereka lenyap, semua pengetahuan tentang ekonomi dan sejarah langsung memenuhi otakku. Aku menyernyitkan kening, menahan perasaan mual yang tiba-tiba muncul di diriku. Otakku bisa meledak kalau terus begini. Memang, dengan menggunakan kage bunshin, aku bisa menghafal semua pengetahuan dengan cepat, namun otakku tidak akan kuat kalau harus menerima informasi yang berlebihan seperti ini.

"Sudah menyerah?" Tsunade tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu. "Sakura pasti menangis dalam mimpinya kalau dia melihatmu yang seperti ini."

Aku hendak membantah Tsunade, namun wajah Sakura yang langsung muncul di benakku dengan tiba-tiba itu menyebabkan mulutku terkatup rapat. Wanita yang kucintai itu masih belum terbangun juga. Aku memejamkan mata dan teringat akan sosok Sakura yang tertidur tenang setelah meminum obat itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang, namun aku masih tetap risau. Apa yang dia mimpikan di dalam tidurnya? Sudah setengah tahun berlalu sejak dia tertidur. Dalam waktu setengah tahun ini, aku berguru dengan Tsunade dan belajar untuk menjadi hokage.

"Berisik! Siapa bilang aku menyerah? Sebentar lagi aku akan mulai belajar lagi!" aku membentak, mengabaikan kepalaku yang sudah memprotes untuk berhenti. Tsunade hanya tersenyum. Dia menghampiriku dengan sebuah kotak kardus di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku, penasaran.

"Ini semua milikmu," Tsunade meletakkan kotak kardus dengan ukuran 40 x 20 itu di depanku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku sambil melirik isi benda-benda yang ada di kotak itu.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah punya barang-barang ini," ujarku sambil meraih sebuah foto album yang berada di dalam kotak itu. Aku tidak punya kamera. Tidak mungkin aku punya foto album. Keningku berkerut semakin dalam ketika aku menatap topi rajutan bewarna _orange_ yang sudah berdebu di dalam kotak itu. "Baachan! Ini kan topi untuk bayi!" seruku sambil menarik topi itu. "Kau yakin ini semua kepunyaanku?" aku mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Tsunade dan mataku langsung terbelalak ketika sadar bahwa nenek-super-egois itu telah lenyap dari pandanganku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengumpat di dalam hati.

"Masa ini punyaku?" aku bergumam sambil membuka foto album yang sudah berdebu itu. "Tidak mungkin, _datteba_…"

Mataku terbelalak ketika menatap foto pertama. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap mataku berulang kali untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah lihat. Dengan dada berdetak kencang, aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Pandanganku tidak salah. Aku benar-benar menatap lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang berpose dengan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang.

_Ayah? Ibu?_

Tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa panas karena semangat yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam diriku. Aku mulai membuka halaman album itu satu per satu. Entah kenapa, hatiku merasa hangat ketika melihat wajah mereka berdua yang tersenyum. Meski pun mereka tersenyum ke arah kamera, aku merasa kalau mereka sedang tersenyum ke arahku saat ini…

Aku menyeringai ketika melihat satu foto dimana Ibu mengamuk di depan Ayah, membuat _yondaime_ yang disegani itu meringkuk ketakutan. Aku membalik halaman berikutnya dan langsung melongo ketika menatap Ayah yang sedang merajut sebuah topi bewarna orange. Wajah Ayah terlihat terkejut. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Sepertinya Ibu diam-diam memotret Ayah ketika dia merajut dan sebelum Ayah sempat berbuat sesuatu, wajahnya sudah tercetak di kamera itu. Aku berdecak ketika sadar bahwa ayahlah yang merajut topi ini… Memang sih, Ibu tidak kelihatan seperti wanita yang bisa merajut… Senyumku melebar ketika aku melihat tulisan di bawah foto itu.

'_**Minato merajut untuk Naruto-chan!'**_

Aku mulai terkekeh ketika melihat foto berikutnya. Ero-sannin yang sedang menyentuh perut Ibu sambil berpose dengan gagahnya di depan kamera. Aku tersenyum geli ketika melihat keterangan di bawah foto.

'_**Jiraiya mesum menyentuh Naruto-chan! (semoga virus mesumnya tidak menyebar pada bayiku, dattebane!)'**_

Aku meringis. Pasti Ibu yang menulis semua keterangan ini. Aku menatap perut Ibu yang sudah membulat itu. Aku berada di dalam perut Ibu pada waktu itu. Ternyata Ibu sudah menetapkan nama untukku bahkan sebelum aku lahir. Aku kembali membuka lembaran foto yang baru. Di setiap foto, namaku pasti muncul di setiap keterangan. Aku memejamkan mata dan membayangkan wajah kedua orang tuaku itu. Jika kyuubi tidak pernah menyerang Konoha, tentu aku bisa hidup bahagia bersama mereka. Jika mereka berdua masih hidup, tentu sekarang wajahku akan ikut tercetak di album ini. Tentu fotoku ketika sedang mengenakan topi ini akan terpajang di album ini. Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat, berusaha untuk melenyapkan perasaan tercekat yang ada di leherku ini. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyesali nasibku. Aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Sambil memasang senyuman lebar, aku kembali memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kardus itu. "Ternyata semua benda-benda ini milik mereka…" gumamku sambil mengeluarkan benda-benda yang ada di dalam kardus itu. "Mmm? Apa ini?"

"Itu kalung yang dibeli Minato untuk Kushina."

Aku nyaris melompat kaget ketika mendengar suara Tsunade dari pintu masuk. "Baachan!" jeritku. "Jangan seperti hantu dong! Kau menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba!" aku menjerit sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungku.

"Aku pergi sementara supaya kau bisa mengangis dengan tenang, bocah!" dia menyeringai. "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak menangis sama sekali."

Aku mendengus. "Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku siapa, _dattebayo_!" dalam hati aku bersyukur karena sudah menahan tangisku tadi. Aku mendekati Tsunade dan menyodorkan rantai kalung dengan batu permata merah di tengahnya. "Anu… apa kata _baachan_ tadi? Ini hadiah dari Ayah untuk Ibu?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Minato membeli kalung itu. Dia berencana untuk memberikan kalung itu pada ibumu setelah ibumu melahirkanmu dengan selamat. Ayahmu sadar bahwa ibumu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melahirkanmu, karena itu dia membeli kalung itu khusus untuk ibumu."

"Mmm…" gumamku sambil memperhatikan kalung itu benar-benar. "Ayah benar-benar mencintai Ibu ya… Tapi kenapa kalung ini terlihat biasa sekali? Bukankah seharusnya Ayah membeli kalung yang dipenuhi permata?" tanyaku sambil memainkan batu permata yang bewarna merah darah itu.

"Kushina tidak suka perhiasan, karena itu Minato mencari perhiasan yang tidak mencolok dan _simple_," ujar Tsunade. "Lagipula, batu yang sedang kau mainkan itu seharga dengan sebuah gunung."

Aku melongo dan langsung berhenti memainkan batu permata ini.

"Yah… Sampai sekarang aku masih ingat betapa paniknya Minato ketika dia berusaha untuk memilih perhiasan untuk Kushina," Tsunade tersenyum. "Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak bisa memberikan hadiah ini untuk Kushina…"

Aku membisu sambil menatap kalung ini. Ayah berniat memberikan kalung ini pada Ibu di hari kelahiranku, namun di hari kelahiranku-lah Ayah dan Ibu meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Kenapa…?" gumamku, lirih. "Kenapa _baachan_ memberikan ini semua padaku?"

"Dasar!" Tsunade mendengus. "Kau lupa hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"Mmm…" aku bergumam, mencoba mengingat. "Tanggal 1 Oktober?"

Tsunade menepuk dahinya sambil mengumpat. "Bukan, bodoh! Hari ini tanggal 10 Oktober!"

"Lalu?" tanyaku, masih bingung.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, BODOH!" Tsunade berteriak tepat di depan telingaku, membuatku nyaris tuli. "Mulai hari ini kau sudah berusia dua puluh tahun!"

"Benarkah?" aku nyaris berteriak. Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku sendiri?

"Huh!" Tsunade mendengus. "Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada ayahmu yang tidak sempat memberikan kalung itu pada ibumu di hari ulang tahunmu! Jadi, aku sengaja mencari barang-barang peninggalannya dan memberikan semua itu padamu!" Tsunade menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak. "Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi dari gedung hokage ini. Beberapa wanita sudah nekat menerobos gedung ini untuk memberimu hadiah! Kau tidak mau mati karena tertimpa cewek-cewek itu kan?"

Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, aku mengantongi kalung itu dan langsung melesat keluar kantor hokage. Jangan sampai aku tewas tertimpa para cewek di umur dua puluh tahun ini. Aku mulai melirik ke segala arah, mencari tempat persembunyian, namun, hanya satu tempat yang terpikirkan olehku saat ini.

Rumah sakit.

Aku nyaris saja dengan bodohnya menginjakkan kaki ke rumah sakit melalui pintu depan. Syukurlah aku sadar bahwa di rumah sakit juga ada beberapa perawat yang cukup tergila-gila denganku yang sering mengunjungi Sakura ini. Setelah membuat beberapa kage bunshin untuk menipu para perawat itu, aku mulai menyelinap menuju kamar Sakura.

"Kyaaa! Naruto-sama!" salah satu perawat mulai mengejar kage bunshin yang kusediakan.

"Kyaaa! Terimalah hadiah ini!"

Jeritan-jeritan mulai menggila dan samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar bunshinku yang berteriak minta tolong.

"Maaf, bunshin!" aku memejamkan mata sambil berdoa, berharap semoga bunshinku tidak mengalami pengalaman yang mengerikan. Aku cepat-cepat mengunci diriku di kamar Sakura dan menutup semua tirai. Aku tidak mau kalau ada orang yang sadar bahwa aku berada di sini. Setelah memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah dalam kondisi aman, aku berpaling ke arah wanita yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Hai, Sakura-chan," aku menghampiri wanita berambut merah muda panjang itu. Aku menatap wajahnya yang tidak menampakkan perubahan sedikit pun. Wajahnya masih tampak tenang, tidak menampakkan kesakitan yang awalnya kutakuti akan terjadi padanya. Aku duduk di kursi yang tersedia tanpa memalingkan mataku dari wajahnya. "Sakura-chan, hari ini hari ulang tahunku, loh," bisikku sambil mengulurkan tanganku, menyentuh wajahnya yang masih bergeming. "Aku mendapat hadiah yang luar biasa dari Nek Tsunade! Kau harus lihat apa hadiah yang dia berikan padaku. Tak ternilai!" aku menyeringai. Sakura masih tetap tertidur, sama sekali tidak bereaksi akan kata-kataku.

Aku hanya tersenyum pahit. Setiap kali aku ada waktu luang, aku akan datang kesini dan bercerita dengan Sakura. Aku tidak tahu dia mendengarkan atau tidak. Kondisinya sekarang bisa dibilang seperti kondisi orang yang koma. Bahkan Tsunade tidak tahu kapan Sakura akan terbangun. Aku masih terus memperhatikan wajah Sakura dan tiba-tiba, setetes air mata meluncur melalui bulu matanya yang lentik.

Aku terpaku menatap air mata itu. Ini sudah kelima kalinya hal ini terjadi. Perlahan-lahan, aku mengulurkan tanganku, menghapus butiran air mata yang membasahi wajahnya itu. Aku memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir sekuat tenaga. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak akan amarah.

Aku marah akan diriku sendiri.

Aku benci akan diriku sendiri.

Aku menyesal karena membiarkan Sakura meminum obat itu setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan ketika dia tertidur. Sakura memang terlihat sedang tertidur, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia alami di tidurnya ini. Aku menggertakkan gigi dan mulai meremas tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menangis?" aku berbisik dengan nada terluka. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya dia menangis di dalam tidur panjangnya ini. "Apakah kau kesakitan?" aku meremas tangannya, berharap sekuat tenaga bahwa tangannya akan meremas balik tanganku. Ingin rasanya aku bertukar posisi dengannya. Akan kulakukan apa pun, asalkan penderitaannya bisa berkurang.

Aku meraih kalung permata bewarna merah yang masih ada di saku jaketku. Dengan hati-hati, aku meletakkan kalung itu di tangan Sakura. "Ini, untukmu," bisikku sambil meremas tangannya lagi. "Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, tapi aku ingin kau memiliki kalung ini. Ini hadiah yang tidak bisa ayahku berikan pada wanita yang dia cintai," aku tersenyum pahit, berusaha menahan air mata yang nyaris meluncur dari bola mataku. "Setidaknya, aku ingin kalung ini sampai pada tangan wanita yang kucintai…" aku memejamkan mata dan menempelkan wajahku di wajah Sakura.

Sekarang, aku tidak peduli kalau Sakura akan melupakanku atau mengingatku ketika dia terbangun. Aku hanya ingin dia membuka matanya dan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya itu.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu meremas tanganku. Aku tersentak dan langsung menatap tanganku yang masih bertaut dengan tangan Sakura.

_Tadi itu…_

Dengan dada berdebar-debar, aku kembali meremas tangan Sakura. Bola mataku melebar ketika aku melihat jari-jari Sakura bergerak dengan perlahan-lahan dan menekan tanganku. Memang, genggamannya masih sangat lemah, namun jantungku sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Aku berpaling dan menatap wajah Sakura. Kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan bergetar. Kedua belah bibirnya bergerak dan hidungnya mulai kembang-kempis.

_Oh, Tuhan…_

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini keajaiban yang diberikan Ayah dan Ibu melalui kalung ini atau ini hadiah dari Tuhan untuk hari ulang tahunku.

Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka sepenuhnya dan menampakkan permata kehijau-hijauan yang sudah kunanti-nantikan sejak setengah tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku langsung meluncur begitu saja. Aku tidak berteriak histeris. Aku tidak tertawa bahagia. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya membatu, menatap Sakura yang mulai memutar lehernya dan menoleh ke arahku. Dia menatapku dalam-dalam dan aku tahu bahwa dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Apa yang akan dia katakan? Akankah dia bertanya 'siapa kau?'

_Apakah dia melupakanku?_

Kami berdua hanya bertatapan selama beberapa menit. Dadaku berdetak semakin kencang ketika melihat mulutnya yang mulai terbuka.

"Naruto…"

* * *

**TBC**

**gimana komentar para pembaca? moga2 gak banyak typo...**

**kyknya sih chapter berikutnya bakalan jadi chapter terakhir... (kalau gak ada perubahan ide ya)**

**makasih buat para pembaca yang baca crita ini!**

**moga2 kalian puas ya...**

**kalau ada bagian yang para pembaca kurang suka bilang ya... biar nanti di chap berikutnya aku bisa improve... :p**

**mind to review? :)**

**ARIGATOU! :DD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Halo semuanya!**

**Makasih udah nunggu ya! sorri lama... **

**Ini chapter terakhir, makasih buat semua pembaca yang mau baca crita ini sampai slesai!**

**Arigatou! :D**

**saya mau makasih untuk para pembaca yang review di chapter sebelumnya...**

**YAHIKO NAMIKAZE**

**SARUWATARI YUMI**

**HOSHI YAMASHITA**

**RENTON NAMIKAZE**

**REVIEWER BODO**

**GEPIIN**

**YUSEI'UZUMAKI'FUDO**

**HARUNO NAMIKAZE**

**DEIDEI RINNEPERO13**

**KIRA TIGA**

**MUGIWARA 'YUKII' UZUMAKISAKURA**

**KARINA**

**TISA'S FLOWER RE-BLOOM**

**RINZU15 THE 4TH ESPADA**

**THIA NOKORU**

**VVVV**

**NARUSAKU LOVERS**

**TSUJIAI-KUN**

**AIKA NAMIKAZE**

**SHU '7' S-F**

**MIYA-HIME NAKASHINKI**

**LADYAVRIL HARUKI**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**THNK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**ps: sorri kalau ada nama yang salah spelling...**

**Ok, moga2 readers enjoy chapter trakhir ini!**

**slamat membaca! :D**

**WARNING: DONT LIKE DONT READ! alur cpat! Typo!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

_**SAKURA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Naruto…"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menoleh ke belakang dan menatapku. Matanya yang bewarna biru terang itu tidaklah berkilauan seperti biasa. Entah mengapa, dia menatapku dengan sorot mata yang dingin. Keningnya bertaut dan rahangnya mengeras. "Sakura," dia balas menyapaku. Aku mencoba tersenyum untuk menceriakan suasana yang sangat aneh dan kaku ini. Namun, Naruto yang selalu tersenyum ke arahku itu sama sekali tidak melontarkan senyumannya kali ini. Dia hanya diam dan menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

"N-Naruto?" aku mulai merasa cemas. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Aku tidak ingat kalau aku ada berbuat salah terhadapnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" aku mengulurkan tanganku, hendak menyentuh wajah lelaki yang kucintai ini. Namun, meski pun tanganku sekarang membelainya, raut wajah Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia memalingkan tatapannya dari mataku seakan-akan aku hanyalah seorang wanita yang tidak berarti baginya.

"Sakura, jangan sentuh aku lagi," dengan nada yang dingin, dia menyingkirkan tanganku dari wajahnya. "Mulai saat ini, hubungan kita telah berakhir."

Aku terpaku. Butuh waktu semenit bagiku untuk mengerti ucapannya. "A-apa?" bisikku dengan suara bergetar. "Apa maksudmu dengan berakhir?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan emosiku yang mulai memuncak.

"Aku sekarang sudah menjadi Hokage," dia menunjuk ke arah jubah hokage yang dikenakannya. "Aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan wanita dengan latar belakang biasa-biasa saja," dia mendengus sambil memandang rendah ke arahku. "Aku berencana untuk menjadikan Hinata istriku. Latar belakang keluarganya lumayan terkenal. Dia juga cantik, cocok untuk menjadi istri seorang Hokage," dengan gerakan tak terlihat, tangan Naruto berkelebat dan tanpa kusadari, kalung permata bewarna merah yang mengelilingi leherku telah lenyap. "Ini akan kuambil lagi," ujarnya sambil membalikkan punggung, bersiap untuk pergi. "Kalung milik Ibu ini akan lebih cocok untuk Hinata." Setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak ini, Naruto menghilang dari pandanganku, meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Tidak…" air mataku mulai mengalir tanpa kusadari. "Tidaakk!"

Kenapa hal ini tiba-tiba terjadi? Padahal aku sudah mengorbankan diri untuk meminum obat itu dan tertidur selama enam bulan. Padahal aku sudah mengingat akan dirinya lagi! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin menghentikan hubungan ini? Kenapa dia ingin berbalik kepada Hinata?

Kenapa?

_Sakura…_

"Kenapa?" aku menjerit sekuat tenaga. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja dan aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menangis dan menyesali nasibku pada saat ini.

_Sakura!_

"Tidak… aku tidak mau… Naruto… jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Sakura-CHAN!"

Kedua kelopak mataku tersentak. Air mata masih mengalir deras dari mataku. Dadaku naik turun dan nafasku terengah-engah. Bibirku bergetar dan aku membisikkan nama lelaki yang kucintai itu berkali-kali.

"Sakura," tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehangatan yang muncul di tanganku. Aku melirik ke arah tanganku dan menatap sepasang tangan kekar yang bertaut di antara jari-jariku. "Aku disini," sebuah bisikan halus di telingaku membuat jantungku yang berdetak kencang ini perlahan-lahan menjadi tenang. Aku memutar kepala dan menatap lelaki yang berselimutkan seragam _jonin_ duduk di tepi ranjang. Wajah lelaki itu tampak cemas. Matanya yang bewarna biru terang itu menatapku dengan sorot mata ketakutan. Aku menatapnya dengan terbelalak. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Bukankah dia meninggalkanku? Bukankah dia memilih Hinata?

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya dan menatap sekeliling. _Gelap_. Aku mengerjabkan mataku beberapa kali, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan mataku di dalam keremangan ini. Apakah ini… kamarku? Tidak. Ini kamar _Naruto_. Aku menatap bingkai foto 'team tujuh' yang terletak di atas rak meja. Lukisan bergambar lambang Konoha yang terletak di dinding yang berwarna kehijauan. Cahaya rembulan menerobos masuk melalui jendela di dekat tempat tidur. Jam yang ada di dinding menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Aku memutar tubuhku dan sadar bahwa sekarang aku sedang terbaring di ranjang ukuran dua orang yang berbalut kain bewarna putih bersih.

"Sakura," suara yang lembut itu kembali memanggil namaku. Aku memalingkan tatapanku dari ranjang dan menatap lelaki yang sejak tadi menggenggam tanganku ini. Rambut pirangnya berantakan dan wajahnya tampak semakin cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau mimpi buruk lagi, ya?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Tatapanku terpaku pada bola merah darah yang berkilauan karena sinar rembulan yang menyinarinya. Secara spontan, tanganku langsung menyentuh leherku dan aku langsung menghela nafas lega ketika aku merasakan buntalan permata yang masih menempel disana.

_Ah…_

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," bisikku, setelah menenangkan diri. Aku menatap mata kekasihku yang masih tampak cemas. Setelah memperhatikan wajahnya baik-baik, aku tersenyum dan langsung melingkarkan lenganku di sekeliling lehernya. "Aku hanya mimpi buruk," bisikku dengan suara bergetar, mencoba untuk melupakan mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata itu.

"Kau membuatku cemas saja," Naruto melingkarkan lengannya yang kekar itu di sekeliling tubuhku. "Kenapa kau mimpi buruk? Kau mimpi seperti apa?" dia mendesah pelan. "Sepertinya kau selalu mimpi buruk seperti ini sejak kau meminum obat itu…"

Aku tersentak. Tubuhku menegang ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dua tahun lalu, aku meminum obat yang membuatku koma selama setengah tahun. Aku masih ingat jelas kenanganku ketika aku meminum obat itu. Aku merasa seakan-akan tubuhku diseret menuju masa lalu. Aku menyaksikan kembali kenangan masa lalu yang terlupakan. Aku menyaksikan betapa kejamnya diriku pada Naruto dulu ketika kami masih remaja. Aku menyaksikan penderitaan Naruto ketika dia menyadari perasaanku pada Sasuke. Aku menyaksikan penderitaanku sendiri ketika dia mulai pacaran dengan Hinata. Semua kenangan itu terhenti di taman dekat gerbang Kohona, dimana aku menyaksikan Naruto menyuntikkan sesuatu di lengan diriku yang masih berusia enam belas tahun.

Setelah menyaksikan adegan itu, seluruh tempat menjadi gelap. Aku tidak tahu harus berada dimana. Aku gemetar ketakutan di dalam kegelapan yang mencengkam itu. Di tengah-tengah ketakutanku, aku mendengar suara yang lembut dan hangat. Pada mulanya, aku sempat lupa akan pemilik suara itu. Namun, aku sadar bahwa itulah suara yang ingin kudengar sejak dulu. Aku mengikuti sumber suara itu dan… ketika aku membuka mata, semuanya menjadi terang.

Aku melihat Naruto.

Lelaki yang dengan setia menungguku.

Lelaki yang mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Sakura?" Naruto kembali berbisik di telingaku. "Kau kenapa? Kau termenung ya?"

Aku tersenyum. Mimpi buruk yang baru saja kualami tadi hanyalah ketakutanku belaka. Naruto tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku. "Aku tidak apa-apa," aku mempererat pelukanku.

"Hmmm," Naruto bergumam. "Kau menangis meraung-raung tadi," bisiknya. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menyetuh wajahku. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" dia masih menatapku dengan cemas.

"Aku yakin," ujarku, mencoba meyakinkannya. "Oh ya, kau baru saja pulang dari misi, kan? Kau pasti capek!" aku tersenyum, mencoba untuk mengubah alur percakapan. "Mau kubuatkan teh?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Sebentar lagi aku sudah harus pergi untuk misi berikutnya," dia menyeringai. "Aku hanya kembali sebentar untuk melihat kondisimu."

Dadaku berdetak kencang sesaat. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan kecewa yang luar biasa ini. Sejak menjadi _jonin_, Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi sangat rajin. Dia menerima setiap misi yang ada. Misi tingkat 'S' pun sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari baginya. "Oh," aku hanya bergumam. Aku tahu kalau Naruto selalu berusaha untuk meluangkan waktu bersamaku setiap kali dia mendapat hari cuti. Namun tetap saja…

"Naruto, kudengar kalau kau bisa membawa seorang jonin lagi untuk misimu kali ini kan?" aku cepat-cepat bertanya. "Bawa aku saja!" seruku, semangat. Dengan begini, aku bisa terus bersamanya. Naruto tiba-tiba menggeleng, membuat harapanku hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku lupa bilang padamu. _Partner_ misiku kali ini adalah Hinata," Naruto menyeringai, tidak menyadari kalau dadaku sekarang sudah panas akan rasa amarah dan cemburu.

"Kau… memilih Hinata?" gumamku dengan suara bergetar. Naruto mengangguk, membuat sekujur tubuhku terasa panas.

"Tenang, aku tidak selingkuh kok!" dia menyeringai. "Percaya padaku, oke?" dia tersenyum lembut. Mau tak mau, aku langsung lumer ketika melihat senyuman hangatnya itu. Ya. Naruto tidak mungkin berbohong. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk membuat sebuah kebohongan. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Naruto tersenyum sambil mengecup keningku. "Sampai jumpa, _dattebayo_!" setelah melontarkan cengiran khas-nya, dia lenyap dari pandanganku.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Lelaki itu memang punya stamina yang tak pernah habis. Aku tahu dia sengaja pulang ke rumah dulu untuk menengokku sebentar. Aku bingung akan sifat Naruto. Aku tahu dia bukan lelaki yang gila akan uang. Dia lelaki yang santai. Dia hemat dan mengumpulkan uang yang dia dapat dari misi, namun dia tidak pernah mengambil misi demi uang. Namun, akhir-akhir ini aku sadar bahwa dia berusaha sekuat tenaga demi uang. Pernah aku bertanya padanya, untuk apa dia mengambil misi sebanyak ini dan dia hanya menjawab dengan sebuah kata.

"_Money,"_ jawabnya, sok berbahasa ingris.

Aku menghela nafas lagi dan kembali berbaring. Perlahan-lahan, aku memejamkan mata dan mengelus permukaan ranjang ini. Aku masih ingat jelas betapa senangnya Naruto ketika aku bilang padanya kalau aku ingin tinggal bersamanya. Dengan secepat kilat dia membuang ranjang lama miliknya dan membeli yang baru. Aku tersenyum simpul dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Meski pun ini kamarnya, dia sudah tidak pernah lagi tidur di tempat ini karena selalu bepergian. Aroma tubuh Naruto telah hilang sepenuhnya dari kamar ini. Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat, mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Sudahlah… apa pun yang terjadi, Naruto masih menjadi milikku. Tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapa pun. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika wajah Hinata muncul di benakku. Cepat-cepat kuhapus bayangan itu.

Naruto milikku seutuhnya.

Dia mencintaiku. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Setelah berhasil meyakinkan diriku sendiri, aku menghela nafas lega dan kembali terlelap dalam tidur panjangku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melongo. Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapan sahabat-sekaligus-saingan-ku itu.

"Sakura," Ino menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu sebelum _onigiri_ yang kau kunyah itu terjatuh,"

Aku tidak menghiraukan ucapannya. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku sudah membentur meja, membuat piring yang penuh akan onigiri ini terlempar dan mendarat dengan sempurna di depan Ino.

"Apa katamu tadi?" aku menjerit, tidak sadar kalau teriakanku ini mengundang tatapan dari perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha ini.

"Kau tahu," Ino memungut onigiri yang terjatuh dari piring dan mengenai pakaiannya. "Kalau onigiri ini mengenai wajahku, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu meski pun jabatanmu sebagai kepala rumah sakit itu lebih tinggi dariku!" dia menggeram.

"Ino, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" aku kembali menjerit. Dadaku berdetak kencang dan aku tahu kalau aku bisa pingsan di saat ini juga. "Benarkah ucapanmu tadi?"

"Iya! Dasar dahi lebar!" dia balas menjerit. "Kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih belum percaya, sih!"

Aku menelan ludah. Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya akan hal itu? Tidak mungkin!

"Bukti," bisikku sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Kau berikan aku bukti dan aku akan percaya padamu."

Ino menghela nafas dan sambil menggerutu, dia meraih sesuatu dari saku bajunya. "Nih, untukmu!" dia melempar sebuah gulungan ke arahku. Aku dengan gesit menangkap gulungan itu. "Buka saja, dan hati-hati ketika membaca gulungan itu! Jangan sampai matamu melompat keluar, ya!"

Dengan dada berdebar-debar dan tangan yang bergetar, aku membuka gulungan itu dan membaca huruf kanji yang tertera di sana.

'_**Pernikahan antara Akimichi Choji dan Yamanaka Ino.'**_

Lagi-lagi mulutku terbuka lebar. "A-astaga…" aku bergumam. Kubaca kanji yang tertera disana berkali-kali, namun aku masih tetap tidak percaya. "Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak berbohong…"

"Sebulan dari sekarang," Ino menyeringai ke arahku. "Ingat, ya! Kau harus datang!"

"Bukankah kalian cuma sahabat?" aku masih menatap Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Sejak kapan hubungan kalian berdua seperti ini?" aku memang sering melihat Ino yang sering jalan-jalan berdua dengan Choji. Tapi, aku hanya melihat mereka berdua sebagai sahabat dekat, lagipula mereka anggota satu _team_. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Ino akan menikah dengan Choji!

"Entah?" Ino mengangkat bahu. "Yah, awalnya aku sendiri tidak sadar kenapa aku bisa menyukai Choji…" Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum ironis. "Kira-kira alasanku menyukainya sama seperti alasanmu menyukai Naruto."

Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapan Ino. Memang benar. Pada awalnya, aku dan Ino hanya menyukai cowok tampan seperti Sasuke. Entah kenapa, cowok tolol dan konyol seperti Naruto bisa merebut hatiku. Aku selalu mengira kalau aku menyukai Sasuke, namun tanpa kusadari, Naruto sudah bersarang di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam dan aku tahu bahwa aku tergila-gila padanya sekarang.

"Sekarang kau mengerti, kan?" Ino menyeringai. "Aku juga tidak sadar kalau aku menyukai Choji. Meski pun hanya makanan yang ada di kepalanya, dia cowok yang baik," Ino tersenyum. "Aku selalu merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya. Aku merasa… seperti diriku sendiri."

"Ya," aku bergumam lemah. Aku tahu perasaan Ino. Aku sendiri mengalami hal itu ketika aku sedang bersama Naruto. Tidak ada yang harus disembunyikan. Tidak ada yang harus ditahan-tahan. Jika bersama Naruto aku merasa… bebas. Aku tidak perlu memasang senyum ramah yang biasanya kulontarkan untuk menarik hati seseorang. Aku tidak perlu berpura-pura senang jika menerima sesuatu yang tidak kusukai.

Aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri di sampingnya.

"Choji memang gendut dan dia juga bukan cowok yang tampan," Ino tersenyum semakin lebar. "Tapi, raut wajahnya ketika sedang bertarung dengan serius membuatku terpana," semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah Ino. "Dan ketika dia berkata bahwa dia akan melindungiku selamanya, aku merasa kalau aku adalah wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia ini," Ino tersenyum bahagia. Aku hanya terdiam ketika menatap wajah Ino. Seperti inikah wajahku ketika Naruto bilang padaku kalau dia akan melindungiku selamanya?

"Aku juga sadar bahwa aku dan Choji adalah pasangan yang aneh. Yah, kau bisa bilang kalau kami berdua ini _odd couple_!" wanita berambut pirang ini tertawa. "Tapi bukankah kau dan Naruto juga sama? Kalian berdua itu _odd couple_! Kau wanita yang serius, cerdas sedangkan Naruto lelaki yang konyol! Makanya, aku hanya bisa melongo ketika aku menyamar menjadi Sasuke waktu itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa bilang kalau kau mencintai Naruto!"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Jika dipikir-pikir, kami berdua konyol juga pada saat itu. Tapi, ucapan Ino memang benar. Aku dan Naruto adalah pasangan yang aneh. Tapi, bukankah keanehan itu yang membuat kami berdua bersatu? "Sekarang, aku mengerti dengan jelas mengapa kau memilih Choji sebagai pasangan hidupmu," aku tersenyum lebar. "Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tega-teganya kau meninggalkanku sendirian!" ujarku, tidak senang. "Kau menikah dan akan berumah tangga! Meninggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Haahh?" Ino melongo. "Bicara apa sih kau? Bukankah di antara kita semua hanya kau yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda pernikahan?"

_Eh?_

"Shikamaru sudah menikah dengan Temari setengah tahun yang lalu. Lee dan Tenten menikah dua bulan lalu. Kiba sekarang sedang bertunangan dengan cewek dari klannya…"

"Apa!" aku menjerit. "Astaga! Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang! Tapi pasti ada teman kita yang masih belum menikah, kan?" aku tertawa kaku. "Oh ya! Shino! Bagaimana dengan Shino?"

Ino menghela nafas dan menunjuk ke arah pintu depan rumah sakit. "Tuh! Shino ada di sana! Panjang umur dia…"

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan menatap lelaki dengan kacamata hitam yang sedang memberikan sesuatu pada Hitomi, perawat tercantik di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Hitomi itu maniak serangga," ujar Ino. "Tidak ada cowok yang mau mendekati cewek dengan kepribadian aneh itu, tapi bagi Shino, Hitomi adalah malaikat yang datang dari surga." Ino cekikikan. "Kabarnya, Shino sebentar lagi akan melamar Hitomi."

"T-tapi kita semua kan rata-rata masih berusia dua puluh dua tahun!" aku kembali menjerit.

"Sakura, di dunia ninja ini menikah dalam usia enam belas tahun itu sangatlah normal," Ino mendengus dan menatapku dengan tatapan 'masa-kau-tidak-tahu'.

"B-benar juga…" hati terasa tertusuk ketika mendengar ucapan Ino. Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar dengan kenyataan ini? Sepertinya sejak mendapat jabatan sebagai kepala rumah sakit sekaligus asisten Tsunade-sama, aku tidak terpikir untuk menikah. Lagipula, bisa terus bersama dengan Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

"Haahh…" Ino menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Padahal kukira kau dan Naruto akan segera menikah! Aku sudah menjerit-jerit tidak karuan ketika mendengar bahwa kau sekarang tinggal berduaan dengannya! Tapi kalian sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Naruto menghargaiku," aku cepat-cepat membela diri. "Dia tidak mau melakukan _itu_ sampai menikah nanti! Lagipula, tujuanku tinggal bersama dengannya adalah untuk mengawasi pola makannya! Dia selalu makan ramen! Bisa cepat mati dia kalau terus seperti itu!" aku mendengus. "Yah, berkat diriku, dia mulai makan dengan teratur!" ujarku dengan bangga.

"Tapi kalian bahkan masih belum mencapai tahap pertunangan."

Ucapan Ino yang tajam menembus jantungku.

"Meski pun kalian tinggal berdua, Naruto selalu bepergian untuk misi, meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Ucapannya menembus jantungku dalam-dalam.

"Yah… aku tidak pernah sadar kalau cowok itu sudah menjadi mata duitan sekarang! Masa uang lebih penting darimu, sih!" Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau begini terus, kau akan menjadi perawan tua, loh! Seperti Tsunade-sama!" Ino mengeluarkan tawa liciknya.

"Ino," tiba-tiba suara yang sangat kukenal muncul dari belakang. Tubuh Ino menegang. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di keningnya.

"Tsunade-sama!" aku berseru kencang. Dalam hati, aku menyeringai puas. _Rasakan kau, Ino!_

Tsunade menatap Ino dengan tajam. "Di ruanganku ada berkas-berkas yang belum kukerjakan. Aku mau kau _membantu_ku membereskan berkas-berkas yang menggunung itu." Meski pun Tsunade menyuruh Ino 'membantu'nya, aku yakin kalau Tsunade hanya akan minum sake dan membiarkan Ino membereskan semua berkas-berkas itu. Namun, Ino yang sudah super ketakutan ini sama sekali tidak bisa membantah.

"B-baik, Tsunade-sama!" tanpa membantah, Ino langsung melesat, meninggalkanku dan Tsunade-sama sendirian.

"Dasar!" Tsunade mendengus sambil meraih onigiri yang masih tersisa di piring. "Itu balasannya karena berani mengejekmu!" dengan sekali lahap, onigiri itu masuk ke dalam mulut Tsunade. Aku hanya melongo melihat Tsunade yang begitu rakus. Tsunade menyeringai puas setelah menelan onigiri itu. "Ahh! Sudah lama tidak makan onigiri buatanmu, Sakura! Semakin lama masakanmu semakin enak, _dattebayo_!"

"N-Naruto?" aku berseru kencang. 'Tsunade' menyeringai dan dengan bunyi 'poof', sosok Naruto muncul di depanku.

"Aku pulang, Sakura!" dia menyeringai semakin lebar. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kusam, mungkin karena dia baru saja kembali dari misi. Aku balas tersenyum. Sepertinya dia langsung mencariku ketika dia kembali dari misi.

"Dasar!" aku mendengus. "Bagaimana dengan misimu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lancar, kok!" dia melahap onigiri lagi. "Kau tahu, aku akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan ayah Hinata supaya dia mengijinkan Neji untuk menikahi HInata!"

Aku hanya melongo mendengar ucapannya. Hinata? Neji?

_Apa?_

"Mereka berdua itu sudah saling mencintai, tapi ayah Hinata itu keras kepala!" Naruto mendengus. "Sepanjang misi tadi, aku berdiskusi dengan Hinata dan membantunya mencari cara untuk mendapat persetujuan ayahnya dan kami berhasil!"

Oh. Ternyata inilah alasan mengapa Naruto memilih Hinata sebagai partnernya. Ternyata supaya dia dan Hinata bisa berdiskusi diam-diam. Aku tertawa lagi. "Kau ini mengagetkanku saja! Dasar ninja kejutan! Tadi juga kau mengejutkanku dengan cara menyamar manjadi Tsunade-sama! Lagipula, sudah berapa lama kau disini? Jangan bilang kalau kau mendengar percakapan kami sejak tadi!" aku tertawa. Naruto duduk di kursi yang baru saja ditinggalkan Ino.

"Sebenarnya, aku memang sudah mendengar percakapan kalian sejak tadi," dia tersenyum lemah. Aku melongo lagi ketika mendengar ucapannya. Naruto kembali tertawa sambil mengabaikan wajah terkejutku. "Sepertinya kalian semua sudah mengira kalau aku ini mata duitan," dia menghela nafas. "Aku minta maaf padamu kalau aku selama ini terus meninggalkanmu sendiri…"

"Mmm, tidak apa-apa, kok!" aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. Aku tidak ingin kalau Naruto merasa bersalah karena keegoisanku. "Tapi, aku masih bingung. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba gila akan uang?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Dia menghela nafas lagi dan tubuhnya menegang secara tiba-tiba. "Anu… bagaimana cara menjelaskan padamu, _dattebayo_…" dia menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke rambut pirangnya dengan gugup.

Aku memperhatikan perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini. "Kau berjudi ya?" tanyaku, tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak, _dattebayo_!" dia berseru, tersinggung. Setelah menghela nafas sekali lagi, dia mulai membuka mulut. "Aku ini miskin…" dia bergumam, gugup.

"Kau _super_ kaya." Aku langsung memotongnya. "Aku sempat melirik ke arah buku tabungan ayahmu yang diwariskan untukmu. Banyak angka nol-nya!"

"Itu uang Ayah, _dattebayo_!" Naruto kembali berseru. "Aku ingin menghasilkan uang yang banyak dengan usahaku sendiri."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Untuk apa? Kau ingin membeli sesuatu yang mahal?"

"Bukan," dia menggeleng dan mulai menatapku dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin menikah denganmu," bisik Naruto, pelan.

_Eh?_

Dadaku berdetak kencang. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku ingin membeli rumah yang besar untuk kita berdua. Aku ingin beli rumah dengan kebun yang luas, supaya kau bisa menanam banyak bunga disana," Naruto tersenyum lembut, membuat dadaku berdetak semakin kencang. "Aku juga ingin membeli perhiasan yang banyak untukmu, karena kau jarang memakai perhiasan. Aku juga ingin menyelenggarakan pernikahan yang mewah. Aku tahu bahwa kau selalu menginginkan pernikahan yang romantis." Naruto tertawa. "Lalu, aku ingin membuat banyak kamar di rumah baru itu. Habisnya, aku ingin punya anak yang banyak denganmu," lelaki berambut pirang ini menyeringai.

Aku terdiam. Jadi, selama ini dia terus memikirkanku. Selama ini, dia berusaha demi diriku. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah beranjak dari kursiku dan aku menghambur ke arah Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!" aku berbisik dengan suara serak, menahan tangis. "Aku tidak butuh rumah yang besar! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu…"

"Tapi, kau pasti akan hidup lebih senang dengan rumah yang besar, kan?" Naruto bertanya, bingung. "Lagipula, aku belum menjadi hokage. Bagaimana mungkin aku berani melamarmu?"

"BODOH!" aku kembali menjerit. "Aku tidak butuh jabatan sebagai 'istri Hokage'! Aku hanya ingin menjadi 'istri Naruto'!" wajahku terasa panas. "Aku hanya ingin… menjadi 'Nyonya Uzumaki'… apakah itu… salah?" bisikku, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah merah padam. "Aku tidak butuh perhiasan. Aku tidak butuh rumah yang besar. Asalkan bisa bersama denganmu, aku sudah puas…"

Naruto menatapku dan perlahan-lahan, senyumnya mengembang. "Baiklah, tapi, aku mau sesuatu." Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Aku masih ingin anak yang banyak, _dattebayo_!"

Aku tertawa dan langsung memeluknya. Benar kata Ino. Kami adalah pasangan yang aneh. Sampai sekarang, aku masih bingung kenapa aku bisa memilih lelaki dengan sifat kekanak-kanakkan ini sebagai pasangan hidupku. Tapi, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan pilihanku. Aku yakin kalau ada waktu dimana kami akan bertengkar. Aku yakin ada waktu dimana kami harus menderita dalam waktu yang lama. Namun, aku rela menjalani semua itu asalkan bersamanya.

"Sakura Haruno," Naruto berbisik pelan di telingaku. "Maukah kau menikahiku?"

Senyumku melebar. Entah sudah berapa lama, aku ingin mendengar kalimat itu dari mulutnya. Sambil mempererat pelukanku, aku membuka mulut, "Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?"

Naruto tertawa. Seakan-akan merasa tidak puas akan jawabanku, dia menarikku tiba-tiba dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Jujur saja. Ciuman rasa onigiri ini adalah ciuman termanis di dalam hidupku.

* * *

**THE END**

**Moga-moga para pembaca puas sama chapter ini... sori kalau ngak memuaskan... mohon maaf juga kalau ada typo...**

**Btw... banyak permintaan dari beberapa pembaca untuk trus melanjutkan crita ini...**

**Aku kepikiran ide untuk nulis crita tentang Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah berkeluarga...**

**Jadi, kalau para pembaca semua berkenan, aku mau tulis special chapter di story 'odd couple!' ini...**

**tolong kasih tau jawaban para pembaca ya? Kalau para pembaca ngak mau special chapter, gak papa kok :)**

**makasih skali lagi karena udah baca cita ini!**

**mind to review? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai semuanya! :D  
Makasih bagi semua yang dengan sabar menunggu ekstra chapter ini!**

**dengan ini, tamatlah story Odd Couple! :D**

**(agak sedih sih..)**

**makasih buat para pembaca yg fave, alert, review sama baca story ini ya!**

**thnks to...**

**YAHIKO NAMIKAZE**

**RENTON NAMIKAZE**

**GEPIIN**

**YUSEI'UZUMAKI'FUDO**

**HARUNO NAMIKAZE**

**MUGIWARA 'YUKII' UZUMAKISAKURA**

**TISA'S FLOWER RE-BLOOM**

**RINZU15 THE 4TH ESPADA**

**THIA NOKORU**

**NARUSAKU LOVERS**

**AIKA NAMIKAZE**

**SHU '7' S-F**

**MIYA-HIME NAKASHINKI**

**LILY LOVE SNOWDROP**

**MASAHIRO 'NIGHT' SEIRAN**

**AKUSUNA NO AI-CHAN**

**TAKANA NARA**

**RISUKI TAKA**

**HARUNOZUKA  
**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**THNK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**PS: moga2 para reader suka chap ini ya... sorry kalau ada yang kurang berkenan...**

**enjoy! :D**

**(warning! alur cepat, typo!) dont like dont read!**

* * *

**SPECIAL CHAPTER**

_**SAKURA**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, jangan!" aku mengerang ketika tangan Naruto mulai meluncur ke tubuhku. "Ini sudah jam tiga pagi! Aku harus bangun pagi-pagi besok, dan kau juga harus…" ucapanku terhenti ketika bibir suamiku ini mulai melumat bibirku.

"Sudah, jangan berpikir terlalu panjang," dia berbisik ke telingaku, membuat sekujur tubuhku bergidik. "Aku merindukanmu…"

Nafasnya yang panas dan tatapannya yang tajam membuat tubuhku melumer tanpa kukehendaki. "Tapi… kau ada rapat penting besok pagi…" aku mendesah, menyerah ketika bibirnya meluncur ke leherku. "… dengan… Gaara…"

"Mmm," Naruto hanya bergumam. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia mendengar ucapanku atau tidak. "Tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa terbangun. Staminaku tak bisa habis," dia menyeringai di sela-sela ciumannya. "Lagipula… aku lebih cemas akan mereka berdua…" dia tiba-tiba berhenti menciumku dan duduk bersila di ranjang.

"Anak-anak kita?" tanyaku sambil membenarkan posisiku tidurku. Sebenarnya aku agak kecewa ketika Naruto menghentikan ciumannya, namun aku berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan hal itu. "Cemas? Karena mereka akan memasuki akademi ninja besok?"

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Melalui tatapannya, aku sudah tahu bahwa dia melupakan niatnya untuk melakukan _itu_.

"Tentu saja aku cemas! Mereka baru berusia lima tahun, _dattebayo_!"

Aku menghela nafas. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar 'dattebayo' meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Semenjak dia menjadi Hokage, Naruto selalu menjaga nada bicaranya. Dia terlihat tenang di dalam situasi seperti apa pun. Semua orang bilang kalau cara dia memimpin sama persis dengan cara _Yondaime_ memimpin. Namun, Naruto tetaplah Naruto yang kukenal ketika dia sedang ada di rumah. Rumah ini sangat heboh dengan adanya dia dan anak-anak kami.

"Sudah! Jangan berlebihan! Bukankah umur mereka sudah cukup untuk memasuki akademi?" aku beranjak dari posisi tidurku dan duduk sejajar dengan Naruto.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diajarkan guru?" Naruto mulai panik. "Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua diganggu dan aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka, _dattebayo_!" kepanikannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi suamiku yang sudah panik ini. Semua orang bilang kalau hokage keenam ini sangat tenang dan penuh dengan wibawa. Namun, di depan mataku, Naruto yang konyol akan selamanya konyol. "Jangan meremehkan anak-anak kita, Naruto! Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyempatkan diri untuk melatih mereka berdua? Aku ragu kalau ada anak yang bisa mengganggu mereka berdua," aku mendengus. "Lagipula, aku sudah mengajari mereka beberapa pengetahuan dasar. Seharusnya mudah bagi mereka untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Selain itu, bukankah Iruka-_sensei_ yang akan mengajari mereka?"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka dijauhi dan tidak punya teman?" Naruto kembali mendesak.

Aku terdiam dan menatap Naruto. Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Naruto cemas seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin kedua anak kami mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya ketika dia memasuki akademi dulu. Naruto dijauhi dan tidak mempunyai teman. Dia selalu sendirian dan menatap anak-anak lain yang bermain dengan bahagia dari kejauhan. Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Aku juga… adalah salah satu anak yang dulu menjauhi Naruto. Aku juga adalah salah satu anak yang membencinya setengah mati dulu.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja," bisikku sambil menyentuh wajah Naruto. "Mereka pasti punya teman. Bukankah mereka sudah berteman akrab dengan Nana-chan, putri Hinata? Mereka juga berteman akrab dengan Inoko-chan, putri Ino. Selain itu, mereka berteman dengan anak teman-teman kita. Mereka akan baik-baik saja," aku tersenyum lembut. "Anak-anak kita tidak sendiri, Nauto."

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan setelah berpikir lebih lanjut, dia mengangguk. "Benar juga ya… Mereka seharusnya baik-baik saja…"

"Bukan _seharusnya_, tapi _akan_ baik-baik saja!" aku tertawa. "Sudah! Jangan cemas lagi! Kau ini berlebihan saja," aku menguap. "Lagipula, aku yang akan menemani mereka di upacara pembukaan nanti,"

Naruto kembali mengerutkan kening dan menatapku dengan tatapan iri. "Aku juga ingin menemani mereka, _dattebayo_! Ini pertama kalinya aku membenci jabatan hokage ini! Gara-gara akan ada rapat dengan Gaara besok pagi, aku tidak bisa mengantar mereka di upacara pembukaan!"

"Bohong," aku mendengus. "Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan rapat pertama dengan Gaara."

Naruto tersentak dan menundukkan kepala, merasa terkalahkan oleh ucapanku.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau tegang," aku tertawa. "Tenang saja! Kau pasti bisa menjalankan perjanjian itu dengan sukses!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan kembali memelukku. "Makasih, Sakura… Kau istri terbaik," gumamnya sambil tertawa. Aku ikut tertawa dan membalas pelukannya. Namun, tawaku melenyap ketika tangan Naruto _lagi-lagi_ menyusup dengan seenaknya di balik pakaianku.

"Naruto," aku menggeram. "Kau harus istirahat dan bangun pagi-pagi besok!" aku ingin melepaskan diri darinya, namun cengkraman Naruto lebih kuat dari yang kubayangkan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku pasti akan bangun," dia terkekeh. "Aku butuh penenang untuk sementara, oke?"

"Aku juga harus bangun pagi-pagi! Staminaku tidak sebanyak punyamu!" aku mengerang lagi.

"Tenang, akan kutinggalkan kodok di sini dan kodok itu akan membangunkanmu," Naruto mulai menciumiku lagi.

"Ukh!" aku sudah tidak bisa melawannya lagi. "Ingat saja, ya! Kalau aku hamil lagi, tak akan kuijinkan kau makan ramen selama sebulan!"

Sambil tertawa, suamiku melepaskan jubah hokagenya dan memelukku dengan erat, membawaku ke dalam malam yang tidak bisa terlukiskan.

.

.

.

.

.

"SIALAN KAU, NARUTO!" aku menjerit kencang, membuat semua tetangga yang sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka melompat kaget. Aku melompat turun dari tangga dan melesat ke ruang tamu. Mataku terpaku pada jam dinding yang ada di sana. "Tidak! Sudah jam sebelas!" aku kembali menjerit. Entah mengapa, semalam Naruto menjadi lebih _ganas _dari biasanya. Mungkin karena dia tegang akan rapat hari ini. Wajahku memanas ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Akhir-akhir ini, kami sering sekali melakukan _itu_ tanpa memakai pengaman sama sekali. Memang, hal itu normal karena kami ini sepasang suami istri, tapi saat ini aku sedang sangat sibuk di rumah sakit. Bisa repot kalau aku hamil…

Lagipula, aku selalu kecapaian setelah menghadapi Naruto yang _ganas_ itu. Hari ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bangun. Dan kodok yang ditinggalkan Naruto tergeletak babak belur di pojok ruangan. Mungin tanpa sadar aku menghantam kodok itu ketika dia berusaha membangunkanku.

"Anak-anak! Kalian dimana?" aku menjerit lagi. Ini hari pertama mereka sekolah dan aku sama sekali belum membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka! Selain itu, upacara pembukaan akan dimulai setengah jam lagi! Aku berhenti mencari mereka berdua ketika mataku bertemu dengan selembar kertas putih di atas meja makan.

'_**Ibu, maaf kalau kami meninggalkanmu. Habisnya, nee-chan sudah tidak ingin menunggu lagi. Kami ingin membangunkanmu, tapi setelah melihat kodok Ayah yang tergeletak di pojok kamar, kami tidak jadi melakukan itu. Jadi, kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Bu!'**_

Hatiku semakin dipenuhi perasaan bersalah ketika membaca surat dengan tulisan yang rapi itu. "Aduh, Chiyo!" aku menyebutkan nama putri bungsuku itu dengan perasaan bersalah. Memang, tidak ada nama yang tertera di bawah surat ini. Namun, aku tahu bahwa tulisan yang rapi ini kepunyaan Chiyo. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku langsung melesat keluar dari rumah bertingkat dua ini.

Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai ke akademi ninja. Aku menghela nafas lega ketika sadar bahwa upacara belum dimulai. Aku kembali berlari lagi, melewati kumpulan orang tua dengan anak kecil yang sibuk berkeliaran di sekitar perkarangan akademi.

"Ah, Sakura!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara panggilan itu dan menatap lelaki dengan bekas luka yang panjang di wajahnya. "Iruka-sensei!" aku menyerukan nama bekas guruku itu. Iruka melambai ke arahku, namun mataku tidaklah terpaku lagi ke arahnya melainkan ke arah gadis mungil yang menggandeng tangan Iruka. "Chiyo!" aku menyerukan nama gadis mungil yang berambut pendek itu. Mata Chiyo yang kehijau-hijauan itu bersinar-sinar ketika melihatku. Di detik kemudian, dia langsung menghambur ke pelukanku.

"Ibu!" dia tertawa girang. Suara tawanya bagaikan suara lonceng yang merdu di telingaku. "Ibu datang juga!"

Aku menghela nafas lega dan mengusap rambut merah mudanya. "Maaf, Ibu telat!" aku berlutut, sehingga tinggi kami sekarang sejajar. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau lapar tidak? Ibu belikan sesuatu ya?"

Chiyo menggeleng perlahan. "Iruka-sensei membelikanku roti tadi, jadi aku tidak lapar lagi," senyumnya melebar. Chiyo sama sekali tidak terlihat marah terhadapku, sebaliknya, dia dengan manja melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di sekeliling leherku, minta digendong. "Chiyo, kau sudah sekolah mulai hari ini. Tidak boleh sering minta digendong lagi," ujarku. Namun, meski pun aku berkata begitu tetap saja aku merangkul tubuhnya. "Lho?" aku bergumam bingung sambil menoleh ke kanan kiri. "Mana kakakmu?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Nee-chan tiba-tiba menghilang!" seru Chiyo. Wajahnya yang tadi berseri-seri mulai meredup.

"Apa?" aku berseru, kaget. Kenapa anak satu itu sering menghilang?

Iruka menghela nafas. "Chiyo memang mirip sekali denganmu, Sakura. Dia penurut dan cerdas. Sedangkan kakaknya…" Iruka menggelengkan kepala. "Kakak kembarnya itu mirip sekali dengan Naruto! Liar dan suka menghilang! Tadi aku masih menggandeng tangannya, sekarang tahu-tahu dia sudah lenyap dari pandanganku!"

Aku ikut menghela nafas. "Benar ucapanmu, sensei… Anak itu _sangat_ mirip dengan Naruto!" aku berdecak. "Sebaiknya aku cepat menemukan anak itu sebelum upacara dimula…"

"Lepaskan aku, _dattebane_!"

Aku tersentak ketika aku mendengar suara jeritan yang sangat kukenal dari halaman belakang akademi. _Jangan-jangan…_

"Chiyo, Ibu pergi kesana dulu, ya. Jangan kemana-mana!" setelah menurunkan Chiyo, aku melesat ke arah halaman belakang. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat seorang lelaki dengan raut wajah bengis yang sedang mencengkram lengan seorang gadis mungil.

"Berani-beraninya kau menginjak kakiku!" laki-laki itu meraung.

"Aku tidak salah, _dattebane_!" gadis kecil itu meronta. "Kau mengejek ayahku! Tak akan kumaafkan kau!"

"Anak tengik!" lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya, hendak menampar wajah gadis kecil itu. Aku mempercepat lariku dan hendak menghentikan lelaki yang ingin menampar anakku itu. Tiba-tiba, rasa nyeri yang luar biasa menghantam perutku, membuatku berhenti berlari. "Makan ini!"

Terlambat.

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan lelaki itu.

"Jangan!" aku menjerit ketakutan. "Kushina!"

'POOF'

Mataku terbelalak ketika aku melihat tubuh anak perempuanku, Kushina, menghilang tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu juga terlihat kaget. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri, namun dia tidak bisa menemukan gadis yang hendak ditamparnya itu.

"Hiyaa!" tiba-tiba, sosok gadis mungil muncul dari langit dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala lelaki itu. Lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan dan terjatuh. "Haha! Rasakan, kau kakek tua bangka!" Gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru terang itu mengancungkan tangannya dengan bangga. "Melawanku saja kau kalah, _dattebane_! Bagaimana? Masih berani mengejek Ayah?"

Aku hanya bisa melongo menatap kejadian itu. Sejak kapan anakku bisa menggunakan jurus _kage bunshin_? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berlatih jurus itu. Namun, aku tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

_Naruto._

Suamiku itu pasti mengajarinya diam-diam.

Keningku berkerut dan sambil menahan amarah, aku berjalan mendekati putri sulungku itu. "Kushina!" aku menggeram. Gadis itu langsung tersentak dan matanya yang biru jernih itu langsung terbelalak ketika mendengar suaraku yang garang ini.

"Uwaa! Ibu!" dia hendak melarikan diri, namun dengan gesit aku menangkapnya. "Aku tidak bersalah! Dia mengejek Ayah!" gadis itu meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tanganku. Aku hendak menangkap tubuh mungilnya ini supaya dia tidak kabur _lagi_. Namun, entah kenapa perutku kembali terasa nyeri dan perasaan ingin muntah mulai melanda di tubuhku. Aku membekap mulutku dan mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang kumakan semalam. Ramen instan? Jangan-jangan ramen itu sudah kadaluarsa…

"Ibu?" Kushina menatapku dengan bingung. "Ibu kenapa?" dia hendak melompat untuk menyentuh wajahku, namun niatnya itu terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang.

"Ibu! Nee-chan!" Chiyo tiba-tiba muncul dan mendekati kami berdua.

"Chiyo!" wajah Kushina langsung berseri-seri ketika dia melihat adik kembar kesayangannya itu. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangan Kushina sehingga dia bisa memeluk Chiyo. "Aku berhasil membasmi orang jahat yang mengejek Ayah!" gadis liar itu menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. "Lihat! Dia bilang kalau Ayah tidak layak untuk jadi Hokage!"

Chiyo mengerutkan dahinya. "Dia jahat sekali!"

Kushina mengangguk. "Makanya! Selagi dia masih pingsan…" gadis itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "… kita lakukan ini!" dia menyeringai lebar sambil menunjukkan spidol permanen. Kerutan di keningku semakin dalam. Gadis tengil ini pasti mau mencoret wajah lelaki itu. Aku mendekati Kushina dan langsung melayangkan pukulan ke kepalanya.

"Aduh! Ibu, sakit!" Kushina mengaduh.

"Jangan menjahili orang lain!" aku membentak. "Sudah Ibu bilang berapa kali?"

Kushina memanyunkan bibir dan kembali memasukkan spidolnya. Aku mendengus dan menatap kedua anakku ini dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Wajah Kushina dan Chiyo sangat mirip, namun penampilan mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Wajah Kushina bisa dibilang lebih mirip dengan Naruto, sedangkan wajah Chiyo mirip denganku. Rambut Chiyo pendek, bewarna merah muda. Matanya sewarna dengan mataku, kehijau-hijauan. Chiyo mengenakan ikat kepala bewarna merah. Bajunya bewarna merah merah muda, bercorak bunga. Wajahnya bersih mulus dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, membuat semua orang jatuh hati ketika melihatnya.

_Sebaliknya…_

Kushina mengenakan kaos berlambang Konoha dengan celana pendek. Wajahnya yang putih mulus itu dipenuhi akan debu dan kotoran. Rambut pirangnya yang menyampai bahu itu acak-acakan. Mata birunya yang terang bersinar-sinar, penuh akan kejahilan. Sifatnya garang, tidak seperti Chiyo yang manja dan feminin. Selain itu, cengirannya yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto itu selalu membuatku menghela nafas.

Meski pun mereka berdua anak kembar, kepribadian mereka berdua sangatlah berbeda.

"Dengar ya…" aku kembali berlutut dan menyentuh bahu mereka berdua. "Ini hari pertama kalian sekolah. Jangan buat keonaran!"

"Iya, Bu!" Chiyo menjawab dengan patuh sambil tersenyum lebar.

_Sebaliknya…_

"Huh! Kalau ada yang mengejekku atau Ayah lagi tentu saja orang itu akan kuhajar, _dattebane_!" Kushina mendengus sambil mengancungkan tinjunya. Aku kembali menghela nafas. "Mereka yang jahat!" Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya lagi. "Ayah sudah berusaha keras untuk menjadi Hokage… tapi banyak orang yang benci padanya hanya karena mereka iri pada Ayah…" suara Kushina mulai bergetar dan dia cepat-cepat mengusap matanya, tidak ingin memperlihatkan air matanya yang mulai berlinangan. "Ayah 'kan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindungi Konoha, tapi banyak orang masih menentangnya! Kan kasihan Ayah!"

Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap Kushina. Memang, Kushina selalu mengagumi Naruto. Tapi aku tidak pernah sadar bahwa dia bisa mengerti Naruto sedalam itu. Memang, meski pun banyak orang menghormati Naruto, masih ada beberapa orang yang tidak setuju membiarkan seorang 'monster' memimpin desa. Kami semua tahu bahwa orang-orang yang menentang itu adalah orang yang mengincar posisi Hokage juga. Seperti Danzo.

"Kushina," aku menepuk kepalanya. "Ada beberapa orang yang memusuhi ayahmu, tapi ayahmu bahagia akan posisi Hokagenya," aku tersenyum. "Ayah kan kuat! Dia tidak akan kalah dengan orang-orang yang memusuhinya!"

Kushina menatapku dalam-dalam. Merasa puas akan jawabanku, dia mengangguk sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan buat onar!" dia berjanji.

"Aku juga," Chiyo meraih tangan Kushina. "Aku akan terus mengawasi nee-chan supaya dia tidak buat onar!"

Aku tersenyum puas, bangga akan kedua anakku. "Bagus!" aku memuji mereka berdua dan mengecup pipi mereka masing-masing. Aku masih ingat jelas ketika aku melahirkan mereka berdua. Aku sengaja tidak memeriksa apa jenis kelamin anak yang kukandungi ini ketika aku sedang hamil. Aku ingin ini sebagai kejutan untukku dan Naruto. Namun, aku benar-benar terkejut ketika aku sadar bahwa aku melahirkan sepasang anak kembar. Sejak mengandung, aku sudah membuat nama untuk anak perempuan dan laki-laki. Jika anakku perempuan, aku akan menamainya 'Chiyo'. Sampai saat ini, wajah Nek Chiyo dari Suna masih melekat dengan jelas di kepalaku. Aku ingin terus mengingat jasanya, karena itu aku akan menamai anak perempuanku 'Chiyo'. Naruto juga setuju akan hal itu.

Namun, kami berdua sempat terkejut ketika yang keluar dari perutku dua anak gadis kembar. Aku tidak terpikirkan akan nama anak perempuan lain yang memiliki makna yang mendalam. Namun, Naruto tiba-tiba melontarkan nama 'Kushina' dari mulutnya. Aku hanya bisa terpana dan tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, aku langsung setuju. Kushina dan Chiyo sekarang menjadi dua permata kami yang sangat beharga.

"Ayo, kita pergi," kedua tanganku menggandeng tangan mungil mereka. "Upacara sebentar lagi akan dimulai, kan?" aku hendak tersenyum ke arah mereka, namun lagi-lagi perutku terasa seakan-akan ditendang oleh sesuatu, membuatku merasa mual lagi.

"Baiklah!" Kushina tiba-tiba berteriak. "Akan kutunjukkan pada semua orang tentang kehebatan Kushina Uzumaki, _dattebane_!"

"Aku juga akan berusaha," Chiyo tersenyum lebar, dengan manja dia menempelkan wajahnya ke lenganku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menatap mereka berdua. Aku yakin kalau mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja. Kushina memang pembuat onar, tapi dia adalah anak baik yang selalu menepati janjinya. Aku kembali meringis ketika sakit perutku menjadi-jadi.

Sebaiknya aku harus cepat-cepat memeriksa kondisiku setelah upacara ini…

.

.

.

.

.

_**NARUTO**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, ayo kita latihan lagi!" rengek putri sulungku. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat menguasai jurus _rasengan_ itu!"

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kushina. Dia baru berusia lima tahun dan dia baru memasuki akademi selama dua minggu namun dia sudah ingin mempelajari jurus andalanku itu! Iruka-sensei saja hanya melongo ketika melihat Kushina yang dengan santai membuat _kage bunshin_ di kelas kemarin. Anak ini memang memiliki cakra yang luar biasa. "Nanti pasti Ayah ajarkan," ujarku sambil menandatangani surat permintaan dari negara lain. Akhir-akhir ini, banyak negara yang menginginkan bantuan dari ninja Konoha. Aku tersenyum bangga atas kemajuan yang pesat ini. "Sakura, bisa tolong panggilkan Konohamaru kesini? Ada misi tingkat S untuknya," ujarku tanpa memalingkan mata dari surat-surat yang menumpuk di depanku.

"Ibu baru saja pergi tadi," Chiyo berseru dengan suaranya yang bagai malaikat itu. Aku menengadah dan menatap gadis kecilku yang sedang membaca buku 'Perawatan Pertama Pada Kecelakaan' di pojok ruangan kerjaku ini. "Ibu bilang dia ada kerjaan mendadak," ujar Chiyo sambil berjalan ke arahku. Sambil tersenyum lebar, dia menyelinap masuk ke dalam kursi yang kududuki dan dengan manja dia duduk di pangkuanku, menempelkan wajah mungilnya di dadaku. Kushina merengut melihatku yang mulai mengusap rambut _pink_ Chiyo. Tidak mau kalah, dia ikut duduk di pangkuanku dan memelukku erat-erat.

Aku tertawa dan mengecup kening mereka berdua. "Ada apa dengan Sakura, ya?" aku bergumam bingung. Selama dua minggu ini dia sering muntah-muntah. Katanya dia keracunan makanan. Yah… salahku juga sih, karena tidak membuang ramen kadaluarsa itu. Habisnya, aku selalu baik-baik saja, meski pun aku memakan ramen yang sudah kadaluarsa selama satu tahun.

"Ayah!" Kushina tiba-tiba menarik jambangku, membuatku mengaduh keras. "Hari ini sensei tanya apa cita-cita kami!"

"Iya! Iya!" Chiyo yang biasanya pendiam dan feminin itu tiba-tiba berseru kencang. "Aku tegang sekali! Habisnya, kami harus berdiri dan memberitahu seluruh teman-teman tentang cita-cita kami!"

"Oh ya, lalu?" aku terkekeh, teringat akan masa laluku. Aku berteriak dengan lantang kalau aku ingin menjadi Hokage. "Kalian bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang kalau aku ingin menjadi perawat yang hebat seperti Ibu dan Nek Tsunade!" Chiyo berseru dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Aku akan membangun rumah sakit yang besaaar sekali!" dia membentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar. Aku tertawa dan kembali mengusap rambutnya.

"Pasti hal itu akan terwujud!" seruku. "Jadilah ninja perawat yang hebat!"

"Iya! Aku akan menyembuhkan Ayah kalau Ayah kesakitan!"

Aku merasa tersentuh dan langsung kubekap putri bungsuku ini. "Lalu, Kushina?" aku berpaling ke arah gadis kecil dengan warna rambut yang sama denganku ini. "Mau jadi apa nanti besar?"

Kushina menepuk dadanya sambil menyeringai lebar. "Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang lebih keren!" dia tiba-tiba mengancukkan jari mungilnya ke luar jendela. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan menatap patung wajahku yang terletak di sebelah patung Tsunade.

"Kau mau menjadi pembuat patung?" aku bertanya dengan nada melengking. "K-Kushina… pembuat patung memang keren… tapi…" aku bergumam, mulai panik.

_Aduh, bagaimana cara untuk meyakinkannya?_

Aku memang tidak mau mengakui hal ini tapi, sifat keras kepala Kushina sepertinya diturunkan olehku. Sekali dia memutuskan maka selamanya tidak akan berubah keputusannya.

Kushina tiba-tiba mengerutkan dahi dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Bukan!" dia menggeleng keras. "Aku mau bilang, kalau suatu saat nanti, wajahku akan ada disana juga!" dia mendengus. "Aku akan menjadi hokage, _dattebane_!"

Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapannya. Kushina terlihat puas ketika melihat raut wajahku. "Pokoknya, aku akan menjadi hokage yang melebihi Ayah dan menjadi kunoichi yang lebih kuat daripada Ibu!" dia menyeringai. "Lalu, dengan kekuatanku, akan kulindungi semua orang disini! Aku akan melindungi Ayah, Ibu dan Chiyo!"

"Aku juga akan melindungi nee-chan!" Chiyo tiba-tiba memeluk kakaknya. "Kita saling melindungi, ya?"

Aku hanya terdiam melihat kedua putriku yang sedang berpelukan sambil tertawa riang. Ada beberapa orang yang mencemooh Chiyo, mengatakan kalau dia terlalu manja. Ada beberapa yang mencemoh Kushina, mengatakan kalau dia terlalu liar. Aku selalu marah ketika mendengar semua komentar itu. Kedua putriku adalah harta terindah yang pernah ada di dalam hidupku. Bagiku, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak ada kekuarangan. Meski pun mereka masih dini, masih berusia lima tahun, mereka sudah tahu apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

"Kushina, Chiyo," aku meraih tangan mereka sambil tersenyum. Kutatap dua pasang tangan mungil yang sekarang sudah berada di antara jari-jariku. Dengan tangan mungil ini, mereka sudah menumbuhkan tekad untuk melindungi semua orang. Meski pun tubuh mereka masihlah tubuh anak kecil, tekad mereka melebihi tekad orang dewasa. "Ayah bangga sekali pada kalian, _dattebayo_!" aku menyeringai lebar.

Tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang mereka berdua, yang pasti mereka adalah buah hatiku yang selalu bisa membuatku bangga.

Kushina dan Chiyo memelukku dengan erat sambil tertawa riang. Aku juga ikut tertawa, namun, tawa kami bertiga langsung lenyap ketika pintu ruangan kerjaku ini terbuka dengan kasar. Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang ketika aku melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda panjang yang menatapku dengan tatapan berapi-api.

"S-Sakura?" tanpa kusadari, aku mulai bergetar ketakutan. "A-ada apa?" tanyaku, mulai mengingat-ngingat apa yang kuperbuat sehingga membuat raut wajahnya seseram itu.

"Naruto," dia menyebutkan namaku dengan nada tajam. "Tidak akan ada ramen untukmu selama sebulan!" setelah meneriakkan hal yang membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak itu, dia langsung melesat keluar dari ruanganku.

Aku melongo, tidak tahu apa yang kuperbuat sehingga membuatnya memberikan hukuman terberat itu. Aku hendak protes dan mengejarnya, namun tiba-tiba aku teringat akan ucapan Sakura dua minggu lalu.

_Kalau aku hamil lagi, tak akan kuijinkan kau makan ramen selama sebulan._

Mulutku terbuka semakin lebar. Dadaku mulai berdetak kencang ketika aku mulai sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Selama dua minggu ini Sakura terus-terusan muntah dan memang, selama beberapa bulan ini, aku tidak pernah lagi menggunakan _pengaman_ ketika melakukan _itu_.

"Sakura!" aku berteriak sambil beranjak dari kursiku, membuat Kushina dan Chiyo tersentak kaget. "KAU HAMIL!" jeritan kebahagian itu membuat dadaku seakan-akan nyaris meledak akan kegembiraan yang tak terlukiskan ini. Kushina dan Chiyo hanya saling menatap. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku langsung melesat, meninggalkan ruangan kerja untuk menyusul Sakura dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"… Ibu hamil?" pendengaranku yang super tajam ini menangkap suara Chiyo yang semakin lama semakin samar-samar.

"Mungkin," Kushina menjawab. "Apakah itu artinya kalau kita harus melindungi satu orang lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

* * *

**THE END**

**Gmana pendapat para pembaca? sori kalau crita ini gak sesuai harapan... :P**

**Aku mau makasih sekali lagi buat semua bantuan dan dukungan dari para pembaca!**

**Arigatou! :D**

**Mind to review? :)**


	11. Extra Chapter

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC, typos, alur cepat. Chapter ini gak ada romance sama sekali. Hanya cerita sekilas tentang Sasuke dan keluarga Naruto. Dont like dont read!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**AN: di chap 10 Odd Couple, banyak yang bilang kalau Sasuke gak ada di cerita dan mereka penasaran bagaimana nasib Sasuke. Dan ini cerita yang diambil ketika Naruto dan Sakura baru menikah.**

* * *

**Extra Chapter~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha adalah ninja yang membahayakan Konoha dan harus dibunuh. Itu statusnya dulu, sebelum Madara menyerang dunia ninja. Sekarang statusnya adalah sebagai salah satu ninja yang berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari tangan Madara. Namun tetap saja, semua tindakannya di masa lalu tidak bisa diampuni begitu saja. Dia diberi hukuman yang cukup berat dari para tetua. Dia sering diberi misi yang sangat sulit dan mengharuskan dia untuk berkeliaran di luar Konoha. Jadi, sudah sering baginya untuk berkeliaran dan tidak kembali di Konoha selama bertahun-tahun.

Ketika Naruto menjadi _hokage_, semua misi yang sulit itu langsung berkurang. Namun Sasuke sendiri yang meminta supaya dia bisa mendapat misi tersulit yang membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun. Dia memilih untuk berkeliaran, melakukan misi di luar Konoha daripada dia harus kembali dan menerima tatapan membunuh dari warga Konoha. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tetap dicap sebagai 'pengkhianat'. Lagipula Madara sendiri adalah seorang Uchiha. Tidak heran kalau semua warga membencinya. Sasuke tidak pernah peduli akan semua itu. Dia tidak pernah peduli kalau ada yang membencinya.

Sasuke punya alasan lain kenapa dia menginginkan semua misi yang mematikan itu.

"Kau tidak datang di pernikahanku lima bulan lalu!" Naruto berseru dengan nada pahit.

"Misi," Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa, menatap laporan yang baru saja diberikan Sasuke. "Hei, _teme_… meski kau dicaci maki semua warga disini kau harus tahu kalau aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku." Mata biru itu mendelik tajam. "Dengar, _teme_?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kau kira aku sengaja mengambil misi-misi yang sulit karena ingin menghindar dari 'caci maki' belaka?"

"Bukan karena itu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. Sebelum yang Uchiha menjawab, suara pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuatnya mengatupkan mulut.

"Aku dengar kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sudah kembali!" Jeritan girang Sakura Uzumaki membuat Sasuke menoleh. Dia menatap wanita berambut pink panjang yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. "Kapan kau kembali? Kau tidak datang di pernikahan kami!"

"Makanya. Sudah kubilang pada si _teme_ ini!" Naruto berseru kesal. "Alasannya misi terus!"

"Hei, kau yang memberinya misi sesusah itu!" Sakura mendengus, mendorong bahu Naruto.

"Ta-tapi dia yang ingin semua misi yang…"

"Sasuke-_kun_ pasti ingin istirahat sekali-kali!" Sakura mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Ta-tapi Sakura-_chan_…" Naruto mulai memelas. Mau bagaimana pun, dia tidak bisa menang dari Sakura.

"Sudahlah! Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_! Kita keluar! Aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang!"

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_!"

Tidak pernah berubah.

Sikap Naruto dan Sakura terhadapnya tidak pernah berubah.

Senyuman miring muncul di bibir Sasuke. Sungguh. Dia tidak keberatan melakukan semua pekerjaan kotor dan membereskan semua musuh Konoha. Dia juga tidak peduli jika seluruh dunia membencinya, karena dia tahu, _nakama_-nya selalu ada di sana, menyambutnya dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar.

Sasuke melirik ke meja Naruto, menyabet misi tingat SS yang membutuhkan waktu setidaknya tiga tahun. "Hei! Sasuke!" Naruto menggeram, mencoba untuk menyabet kembali misi itu. "Kau tidak boleh ambil misi itu!"

Sang Uchiha mendengus. "Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang bisa menyelesaikan misi ini?"

"Aku bisa…"

"Kau? Kau membaca peta saja tidak bisa dan selalu tersesat," Sasuke mendengus, mengabaikan jeritan protes Naruto. Sang Uchiha menatap Sakura dan perutnya yang terlihat bundar. Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya, berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan sang _hokage_ yang megap-megap.

"Kau harus membalas suratku, kau dengar?!" Naruto berseru. "Dan kalau kau kembali, kita harus makan ramen Ichiraku, _dattebayo_!"

"Hn, _dobe._" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, melambai sesaat dan menutup pintu ruangan hokage.

"Tunggu! Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura mengerjarnya dari belakang. Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya. Sesekali dia mengusap perutnya yang bundar. "Aku tahu… kau melakukan semua misi ini supaya Naruto tidak perlu keluar dari Konoha… karena semua misi yang sulit itu memakan waktu dan… nyawa. Entah berapa ninja yang bisa tewas karena misi-misi sulit itu. Jadi… misi-misi itu hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh ninja yang selevel Naruto…" Sakura meneguk ludah. "Dan kau sengaja menerima semua misi itu supaya Naruto tidak perlu keluar dan…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," Sasuke mendengus. "Aku melakukan misi ini untukku sendiri. Untuk mengukur kemampuan…"

"Terima kasih!" Sakura memotong. "Terima kasih," Dia berbisik pelan, menatap Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, menatap Sakura. "Hn," Dia menganggukkan kepala. "Kali ini aku tidak sendirian. Aku akan mengajak Karin, Jugo dan Suigetsu bersamaku." Sasuke melirik sesaat di gulungan tebal di tangannya. Misi kali ini tidak mudah.

Mendengar itu, senyuman Sakura langsung muncul. "Akan kuberitahu Naruto."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa." _Tiga tahun lagi_. "Awasi _dobe_ itu." Dia meraih tas pinggangnya, mengenakan topeng ANBU berbentuk elang.

Sakura tertawa. "Tentu saja, jangan khawatir!" Mata emeraldnya bersinar-sinar, menatap Sasuke yang melompat keluar dari jendela. "Sampai jumpa! Kau harus kembali, _shannaro_!"

Sasuke meringis dari balik topeng. Dia teringat akan perut Sakura yang sudah membuncit itu. Ketika dia kembali nanti, akan ada bocah yang sama berisiknya seperti pasangan suami-istri itu.

**xxx**

Oke. Dia tarik ucapannya.

Bukan bocah. Melainkan _bocah-bocah_.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak tahu mereka anak siapa. Sungguh. Dia baru saja kembali di Konoha. Karin merangkul lengannya, mengajaknya untuk makan ramen Ichiraku. Entah ada kutukan apa sehingga seluruh keturunan berdarah Uzumaki cinta mati dengan ramen. Sasuke bahkan tidak sempat untuk memberi laporan ke Naruto. Karin dan yang lain langsung menyeretnya ke kedai ramen tersebut.

Dan di sana, dia bertemu dengan _bocah-bocah_ itu.

Mereka berdua terlihat normal. Dua bocah mungil yang berusia dua tahun. Satu berambut pirang, satu berambut pink. Mereka duduk di kedai dengan ekspresi yang sama, menatap semangkuk kecil ramen polos di depan mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Dan tentu saja, setelah Karin melihat mereka berdua, dia langsung menjerit gemas. Dia nyaris saja memeluk dua bocah itu.

"Mereka kembar ya? Anak siapa mereka?" Karin berseru bingung. Wanita berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh mereka, namun dua bocah itu mundur ke belakang, menghindari lengan Karin. Bocah berambut pirang langsung merentangkan lengan mungilnya di depan mangkuk ramen, melindungi ramen polos tersebut.

Karin melongo, membuat Suigetsu tertawa. "Karin. Kau terlihat rakus, makanya mereka begitu!"

"Berisik!" Karin mendengus. "Orang tua mereka di mana?" Dia bertanya pada Ayame. Dia memang kesal, namun matanya tidak lepas dari dua bocah itu. Mau bagaimana pun, dua bocah itu menggemaskan. Mereka menatap Karin dengan seksama, namun tatapan mereka berdua kembali teralihkan pada ramen di depan mereka.

"Ah, orangtua mereka tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak dan mereka harus kembali ke kantor _hokage_, jadi mereka dititipkan di sini."

"Wah… mereka tidak menangis ditinggali orangtua mereka…" Karin bergumam kagum. "Tapi yah… di dunia ninja hal itu normal. Anak-anak dari keluarga ninja semuanya sangat mandiri." Wanita itu mendengus. Dia sendiri tidak bisa ingat kenangan bersama orangtuanya.

Sasuke terdiam, teringat akan Itachi yang lulus akademi di usia 5 tahun.

"Tapi tidak apa mengurusi mereka selagi membuka kedai?" Karin duduk di kursi, bertanya pada Teuchi.

"Tidak apa! Mereka sudah seperti cucu sendiri!" Teuchi tertawa girang.

"Kenapa bocah-bocah ini melotot ke arah ramen mereka?" Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Hei, bocah! Mau disuapi tidak?"

Dua bocah itu langsung menggelengkan kepala di saat yang bersamaan, masih tidak mau melepaskan tatapan mereka dari ramen tersebut.

"Aku sendiri sudah mau menyuapi mereka…" Ayame menghela napas. "Tapi mereka tidak mau. Mati-matian mau menunggu sampai orang tua mereka kembali…"

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan anak kecil. _Tapi_… Mata onyx-nya menyipit, memperhatikan dua bocah itu baik-baik. Salah satu dari mereka berambut pink… dan setahu dia, hanya ada satu orang di Konoha yang punya rambut berwarna pink. Dan yang satu lagi… Sasuke mendelik semakin menjadi-jadi. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah mengaktifkan _sharingan_. Matanya mendelik tajam, memperhatikan pusaran cakra dengan jumlah besar di dalam tubuh gadis mungil berambut pirang. Tidak normal jika anak kecil seperti itu sudah mempunyai cakra dua kali lipat dari ninja biasa. Dan setahu dia, hanya satu orang yang punya jumlah cakra yang tidak normal.

"Kalian berdua…" Sasuke memanggil dua bocah itu. "Anak Naruto dan Sakura?"

Di detik itu juga, dua bocah itu memalingkan tatapan mereka dari sang ramen. Mata biru bulat dan mata hijau pekat menatap Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha langsung mundur selangkah, tidak tahan menghadapi dua pasang mata yang sebesar bola pingpong itu. "Jangan melihatku." Dia mendelik. Namun dua bocah itu tidak gentar. Mereka bahkan melompat dari kursi mereka dan tetap memperhatikan Sasuke lekat-lekat, membuat ANBU itu mundur tiga langkah.

"Ah!" Dua bocah itu berseru di detik bersamaan. "Buncu anyaam-_occan_!" Mereka menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk mungil mereka.

"Buncu anyam-occan?" Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ah! Buntut ayam-_ossan_?!"

Di detik berikutnya, tawa Suigetsu dan Teuchi menggelegar.

Kening Sasuke berkedut.

"Di poto!" Sang gadis berambut pink berseru. "Sama _tou-chan_!"

Gadis berambut pirang mengangguk antusias. "_Kaa-chan_ juga!"

"Uke-_occan_!" Mereka berdua berseru lantang, menunjuk Sasuke.

Tawa Suigetsu semakin menggelegar, membuat Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Dua bocah itu menyeringai lebar, seakan-akan baru saja memenangkan hadiah.

"Hei, Kushina-_chan_, Chiyo-_chan_, sepertinya _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ akan lama datangnya…" Ayame menghampiri mereka. "Ayo makan dulu ya? Disupai ya?"

Kushina dan Chiyo Uzumaki memalingkan wajah dari Ayame. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dua mata bundar itu melekat ke arahnya, membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah. "Cuap! Cuap!" Mereka melompat-lompat ke arah Sasuke. Urat kesabaran Sasuke seakan-akan mau putus. Dia nyaris saja keluar pergi bergitu saja, namun semua mata tertuju ke arahnya. Sasuke bersumpah kalau tatapan mereka seakan-akan memaksanya untuk menyuapi dua bocah itu.

"Kau tahu… dua bocah ini tahu padamu. Sepertinya Naruto dan Sakura menunjukkan fotomu pada mereka setiap hari," Suigetsu berdecak.

"Dan bercerita tentangmu setiap hari…" Karin menambahkan.

"Dan kau dianggap sebagai keluarga," Jugo berujar.

Urat kesabaran Sasuke seakan-akan putus begitu saja. Akhirnya, lelaki itu duduk di kursi, meraih ramen polos dua bocah itu. Dia mematahkan sumpit dengan mudah. "Ayo sini," Dia menepuk dua kursi di sampingnya, menyuruh dua bocah itu untuk duduk. Namun Kushina dan Chiyo langsung meringkuk dengan gesit, menyelip masuk ke dalam pangkuan Sasuke. Karin menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit gemas ketika melihat Chiyo dan Kushina yang sudah duduk rapi di kedua kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku.

"Dua anak yang gesit ya…" Suigetsu bersiul kagum. "Syukur saja Orochimaru sudah pensiun. Kalau tidak dua anak ini sudah diculiknya."

"Menurut cerita Naruto, dua bocah ini selalu berhasil menyelip masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat dan duduk di pangkuannya. Entah bagaimana caranya," Teuchi menggelengkan kepala. "Dan Sakura juga. Ketika dia sedang rapat dengan para ninja medis, Kushina dan Chiyo diam-diam masuk dan duduk rapi di kursi ruangan rapat, menatap ibunya dengan mata sebesar bola pingpong."

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, menatap dua bocah yang melotot ke arahnya ini.

"Mereka suka padamu, Uchiha-_san_!" Ayame cekikikan. "Memang ya, bahkan anak kecil pun tidak bisa lepas dari pesonamu!"

"Bocah-bocah…" Sasuke menggeram.

"Aku Kushi!" Gadis berambut pirang berseru. "Kushina!"

"Aku Chiyo!" Gadis berambut pink berseru girang.

Mereka berdua langsung membuka mulut mereka selebar mungkin. Mata mereka terpaku pada sumpit ramen di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Namun, akhirnya dia menghela napas, menyapit ramen di depannya dan siap untuk menyuapi dua bocah di pangkuannya ini.

"Sasuke _teme_ sialan, padahal kabarnya dia akan pulang hari ini, aku menunggu di kantor entah berapa lama dan dia masih belum muncul!" Seruan seseorang dari luar kedai membuat kening Sasuke berkedut. "Padahal aku mau mengajaknya makan ramen!"

"Apa boleh buat, mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ ada kegiatan? Lagipula kita tidak bisa menunggu lama-lama. Kushina dan Chiyo masih menunggu di Ichiraku."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi, pintu kedai terbuka. Sepasang suami istri masuk ke dalam kedai, berkedip ketika menatap adegan di depan mereka.

"Ahh! _Tou-chan_!" Kushina berseru girang, jari-jarinya mencengkram rambut Sasuke.

"_Kaa-chan_!" Chiyo balas berseru, kedua tangan mungilnya melingkar di leher sang Uchiha.

Sakura melongo sedangkan alis Naruto berkedut.

"_Teme…_" Sang _hokage_ maju selangkah, menggeram. "Kau tidak langsung melapor setelah menuntaskan misi tiga tahun… kau malah menggoda anak gadis orang lain?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Dua bocah ini yang seenaknya…"

"Mulai hari ini kau hanya akan mendapatkan misi tingkat D, _dattebayo_! Sana, bersihkan sampah-sampah di bawah jembatan!"

Putuslah urat kesabaran Sasuke. Dengan gesit dia menurunkan dua bocah di pangkuannya dan beranjak, menggulung lengan kausnya. "Kau cari mati, _usuratonkachi_?"

"Hooo," Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Bagus. Aku mau tahu 'sehebat' apa kau selama tiga tahun ini. Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah punya banyak jurus baru…"

"_Harem no jutsu_ lagi, _dobe_?" Sasuke menyeringai mengejek, membuat Naruto menggeram.

"Kemari kau, teme! Kita tuntaskan ini seperti lelaki jantan!" Dengan kata terakhir itu, Naruto menyeret Sasuke keluar dari kedai.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa, memeluk dua putrinya yang terlihat bingung. "Ayahmu dan Sasuke-_ossan_ memang selalu begitu," Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kalian suka dengan Sasuke-_ossan_?"

Kushina dan Chiyo langsung mengangguk. "Mau main sama Uke-_occan_!"

Sakura tertawa lagi. Wanita itu menyeringai lebar, menatap suaminya dan Sasuke yang sudah mencegkram kerah baju satu sama lain. "Hmm, Ibu punya ide bagus."

Kedua bola mata bundar langsung menatapnya, membuat Sakura cekikikan. Dia mengecup kening kedua putrinya dan dalam sekali raupan, dia mendudukkan Kushina dan Chiyo di kursi. Kedua bocah itu langsung lupa akan keributan di luar ketika Sakura meraih sumpit dan mulai menyuapi mereka.

"Ide apa?" Karin Uzumaki duduk di sebelah Sakura, menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Hmmm… kami akhir-akhir ini agak sibuk. Dan dua bocah ini perlu diawasi."

"Mereka tidak terlihat bandel," Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ah, kau belum tahu mereka berdua ini seliar apa," Sakura tertawa ketika melihat Kushina yang menyabet mangkuk ramen dan meneguk habis sup di sana, membuat Chiyo menjerit kesal. "Yang satu ini cerdas, sepertiku," Sakura mengusap rambut Chiyo. "Yang satu ini… duplikat ayahnya." Ibu muda itu memutar bola mata ketika melihat Kushina yang lompat dari kursi, dengan gesit mengelak dari cengkraman Chiyo. "Hei! Bocah-bocah! Jangan melompat begitu, _shannaro_!"

Sebelum Sakura sempat menyabet dua bocah yang sekarang sudah keluar dari kedai itu, Sasuke sudah menangkap Kushina dan Chiyo yang berlari di sekitarnya. Mereka berdua meronta-ronta di cengkraman Sasuke, namun sang Uchiha mengabaikan mereka. "Nih," dia melempar mereka begitu saja ke arah Naruto, membuat sang hokage _melotot_. Namun, sebelum Naruto sempat protes, dua putrinya sudah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Lagi! Lagi! Mau lagi!"

Naruto langsung melongo.

Sakura tertawa pelan melihat adegan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto terlalu menyayangi kedua putrinya sampai-sampai dia tidak pernah bermain 'kasar' dengan mereka. Padahal Kushina paling suka kalau dilempar tinggi, begitu juga Chiyo. Setiap kali Naruto masih bekerja, kedua bocah itu selalu melompat lompat, terkadang menyeret Kakashi untuk bermain bersama mereka.

Sungguh, melihat Kushina dan Chiyo yang mengintari Sasuke membuat Sakura cekikikan sendiri. Setahu dia, Naruto tidak akan memberi Sasuke misi untuk sementara waktu karena situasi sedang aman. Dan itu berarti Sasuke punya banyak waktu untuk menjadi… _mainan_ bagi kedua putrinya. Wanita itu tertawa kencang, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Aku punya firasat buruk," Sasuke bergumam. Kedua tangannya sekarang sedang dicengkram dua bocah Uzumaki.

"Aku juga," Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Sakura-_chan_ sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang… menakutkan."

Kushina dan Chiyo saling bertatapan. Mereka menyeringai lebar seakan-akan mereka memenangkan hadiah yang besar.

Tentu saja, 'mainan' di tangan mereka sekarang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan mainan di rumah mereka.

* * *

**END?**

**AN: haha, chapter ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal. Aku ingat ada satu reader yang request minta Sasuke sebagai baby sitter dan tada! Chapter ini nongol.**

**Aku udah lama nulis chapter ini, cuma gak publish karena mikirnya gak tau mau publish di mana. Tapi karena banyak reader yang mau baca, liat interaksi antara Sasuke dan dua bocah tengil, aku publish deh... haha**

**dan lagi, akhir-akhir ini aku SUPER GILA sama Sherlock dari BBC.**

**Dan aku baru saja selesai nonton season 3, epesode His Last Vow. Sumpret, adegan terakhirnya mirip sama dengan scene pertama dari fiction ini! (SPOILER) adegan Sherlock yang mau dikirim ke misi mematikan dan dia sengaja melakukan itu biar John bisa sama-sama istrinya yang sedang hamil.**

**Gak tau ada kebetulan apa, tapi yang pasti, chapter ini mirip sama adegan terakhir episode Sherlock itu, haha.**

**Apa pun itu, semoga reader sekalian enjoy special chapter ini :)**

**sampai jumpa di fic lainnya!**


End file.
